Lifeless Doll
by Moyasu-uisuka
Summary: Deidara and the Akatsuki were given a doll as kids in the orphanage. They loved it to bits but they lost it. Seeking revenge, Sasori the doll takes them to a different world where they'll turn to lifeless dolls. Soon, he gains feelings for them and regrets it. Now they must find a way out and dodge the mastermind of the world; Madara. SasoDei and other pairings. Full summary inside
1. The Redheaded Birthday Doll

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DEI D: or the Akatsuki XD Or the song from Vocaloid which is mentioned in this Author's note ^^**

**This story has lots of genres; Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Romance and Hurt/Comfort. But alas I wasn't able to add them all in ^^' **

**K you're probably wondering: Wut's this story about? Well I was watching this video and listening to the music of Trick And Treat (note: not Trick or Treat; Trick AND Treat XD from Vocaloid ;3) So I wanted to know wut the story was because I didn't get it at first. When I read the answer on yahoo I found out a myth (not real ;3) about how Japanese people used to throw away dolls and it used to come back as a spirit and search for the person. Then of course kill it :D Summary is in the last lines of this note.**

**Please review if you love the story so far/hate it so far ^^ because I need to improve on my writing since they're really choppy and stuff :D And reviews give me confidence :3 I promise you guys; I'll reply to your reviews. Don't believe me? Ask WinnieTheFatPooh and my reviewers from my story Mirrored :3 I reply to them all the time XD (btw this is a long Author's note O.O)**

**What world they are in now; The Naruto world but with some of their background lives and some story twist XD (basically their past and some of the real Naruto story is changed :3) There will be some blood to scare the Akatsukids by Madara XD**

**This chapter will be about the Akatsuki's flashback but the others will be present XD sometime in the chapters there'll be some flashbacks and probably a bit of confusion ^^ But I guess you could call me Miss Confusion since lots of ppl say I make confusing stories and is confusing to understand XD (my personality ^^ lol)**

**Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, ZetTobi and PeinKonan :D (Or if you want; the other way around. For an example; HidaKaku) Eventual yaoi and love relationships ^^ **

**Summary (Full): **

**But of course; this story won't be about killing or spirits XD It's just my story about the Akatsuki and the doll which leads them to a different world. In that world they have a lot of fun but the doll's really just tricking them into turning them into lifeless dolls, but after sometime he gains feelings for them and wants to return them back to where they came from. But they have to dodge the great mastermind of the world who wants them as dolls for his invasion plan on the real world. ^^ Oh and the Akatsuki are kids and obviously their backgrounds are changed ;3 Madara and Tobi are separate ppl in my fanfic ^^' **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! I had a massive evil laugh time when I thought about this! And it freaked my bro out…**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"**This will be your birthday toy, Dei-kun!" **

**Everyone stared at the doll. A **_**doll**_**.**

**Looking up with cute big baby blue eyes, Deidara spoke to his guardian. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like a toy..."**

"**Well duh! It doesn't seem like a toy! It's a doll, stupid." A silver haired boy rolled his eyes. "Why do you think it's got buttons for eyes and a stitched mouth?"**

**Indeed. The doll had stitched up body parts, kind of like Kakuzu's stitches only that there wasn't so many. It had fake red hair, small brown button eyes and was wearing a green robe and pale jacket. He forever had a small upside down smile, of course it was a frown. Something about the doll made Deidara feel melancholy…**

**Kisame grinned. "How about we just put it with the others, Deidara?"**

**Looking up, Deidara gazed at the unusual blue skinned boy called Kisame. "In the old and abandoned toybox? But we should at least give it a try. It may look weird but that doesn't mean that Sasori can't join us!" Smiling, the blonde looked down at the doll with big baby blue eyes.**

**"'Sasori'?" A bluenette repeated.**

**Deidara shrugged. "Had to give it a name, you know?"**

**A boy with orange hair called Pein, stepped forward and stood next to the bluenette called Konan; smiling. "I think that's a nice name. He has red hair like a scorpion."**

**Looking around, Pein kept his smile. "How about it? We play with the doll for a day and see if he's okay to play with forever!"**

**The birthday boy, Deidara, smiled while Konan giggled and Hidan huffed. The rest just kept their gazes at the doll but had equal faces to each other; eagerness and pondering thoughts. Some wondered if they were going to be bored with it and some thought it might be fun.**

**After some hours, the whole of the Akatsuki kids were playing with the doll. Yes, the orphanage (and a daycare for those who had parents) that they stayed at was called Hiru but the group of friends wanted to call themselves the Akatsuki. The two that ran the orphanage was Kaori and her husband Yoshiro, were both looking at the group with warm smiles.**

**The Akatsuki kids had something in common, they all wore the same cloak for an example. At first it was just a little thing to keep them cooperated since they were bored at the time but it turned into a little organization. The uniform was simple; black cloak with red clouds outlined in white, white stirrups and something to wear underneath the small cloak. **

**Soon it came the time where the others had to leave. Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu and Zetsu left with their parents. All the others either went to bed or grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen.**

**Deidara stared at the now closed door with loneliness. After all, he was just a baby when his mother and father died in a mission from Iwa. After that, the Tsuchikage trained him to be a ninja on Wednesdays but was left in the Akatsuki Orphanage for the rest of the weekdays. He never really knew what it was like to have parents…Those four were so lucky to have them…**

**Just like Deidara, Itachi lost his parents. Some say that they were under attacked by their own village ninjas and he was forced to kill them. His brother Sasuke never forgave him ever since and was still living in the same village.**

**The older boy gazed at the blonde boy with empathetic eyes and chuckled. He walked up to the younger bomber, yes I did say bomber. He was being taught by his mentor how to blow up clay. But anyway, he walked up to the younger boy and handed him his birthday present which he got from Kaori. **

"**Wouldn't want to lose this." The weasel smiled at his playful 'rival'. With that, he left the blue eyed boy who was still staring at the doll that was lying on the windowsill and kept looking back at the raven with his mouth agape. **

**After some time, Deidara got over it. Itachi and him hardly had friendly encounters or relationships for that matter. He grinned at the doll from where he was standing on top of a stool. **

"**DEIDARA, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND SLEEP ALREADY, DARN IT!"**

**The blonde boy turned around. "Okay, just now Hidan!"**

**He picked up Sasori and left the entrance hallway. Climbing into bed, he clutched onto the doll until he was under the warm blankets. Hugging the doll like as if he were his most loved family member, Deidara fell asleep mumbling to the redheaded doll like as if he were alive. **

"**Night 'Sori…Best friends…'til the end…un." **

**With that, the redhead's stitched frown turned into a smile. The doll closed his button eyes even though it was impossible. And so was it impossible to go to sleep just like how his new 'best friend' had. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**D'AWW! Wasn't that cute and fluffeh? :3 If not then, wasn't that just sweet? ^^ The fluff in this chapter made me explode with cuteness overload o.o I imagined them a LOT cuter than the description :3 Hopefully you did too :D **

**Basically, this is just the flashback of how Dei and the others got the Sasori doll. Yup ^^ you can easily tell that they loved the doll to bits! Even though it's a weird birthday present for a boy ^^' **

**Hoshi and Yoshiro belong to me :D hopefully they won't be annoying or anything ^^' but they won't make a major appearance in this story :3 so I guess it'll be okay ;3**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story so far :D If not then it's okay ^^ This story probably won't be updated as quick as Mirrored but I will most DEFINITELY update as soon as possible :D Bye!**


	2. Mysterious Boy! White Hart Ridge?

**Disclaimer: …You know the drill XD**

**Thanks ****WinnieTheFatPooh**** for being my first reviewer! :D I salute you! X3 I quickly wrote this chapter up when I saw your review :D but didn't get it on time yesterday. ;-;**

**Shot author's note…Anyway, now this chapter is about the present XD it's sorta like about 2 years after? So they're now eight year olds X3 And that means Hidan could start swearing :D instead of using 'stupid' 'idiot' 'darn it' over and over again XD**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I already told you Hidan! I didn't steal your scythe, hm! Tobi has it and you know it too, un!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY AND TOBI WOULDN'T F**KING DO THINGS LIKE THAT!"

The eight year old blonde raced into the forest and was being followed by a group of kids with a certain silver haired male in the lead. Panting, he spun his head left and right in search for a place to hide. Finally spotting a thick tree and some bushes, the boy crawled into the hedge and jumped onto a branch that was behind the trunk; shielding him from the group.

Deidara strained his ears to listen out for the others. He heard a fumed Hidan shouting out 'where did the little shit go?' and a Konan trying to calm the albino down.

Sighing when he realized they were gone after Pein suggested that he went off somewhere else, the blonde turned round to jump off of the branch but was startled when he saw who else was on the branch.

"GYAAH!" Deidara screamed and then fell off the branch inelegantly. He landed on the front with his face facing the floor. The figure looked down at him with bored brown eyes.

He jumped off the branch once the younger boy had sat up into a sitting position. Deidara eyed at how the silhouette landed on his feet gracefully and was jealous at first. When he dared to glance up at who was standing before him, his mouth was agape as he gasped and his eyes widened just showing one tiny blue orb in the center.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame's foot was tapping the grassy floor repetitively as he waited for the others to come back. Impatience…impatience reminded him of that doll they had on Deidara's birthday two years ago. Hey, he's turning eight today isn't he?

They'd always would give Sasori the personality of impatience. Well Deidara and Itachi claimed that the doll was impatient and didn't want to be kept waiting. The others just simply followed that and would often get the doll hurrying them up if they took too long to do something.

It's been exactly two years that they got that doll. And half a year since they lost it…Well they didn't know what actually happened, only Kakuzu, Deidara and Konan knew what ever happened to their favorite doll.

Oh well, the toy was kind of girly in the first place…I mean giving a doll to a birthday boy as a present? Really. The shark boy wondered how they even gotten to like the doll in the first place.

It just started with everyone thinking that the idea was awkward but then it just exploded into affectionate friendship over an inanimate object.

Soon enough, his partner, Itachi, and him turned their heads round when they heard rustling in some bushes and saw the rest of the Akatsuki make their way over to the duo.

Long had the animal pair searched around the place for the blonde, which is why they were staying near the entrance of the forest.

"Where do you think he might be?" The weasel questioned; looking up at the sky as if lost in his own thoughts.

It was like his question had been answered because the bomber had returned from where the stepping stones were. Behind him was another boy with blood red hair, his brown chocolate eyes glimmered dully under the sun and he wore an all too familiar clothing.

Tobi was first to run up to the blonde who was previously hiding from them. Tackling the boy to the ground and hugging him, the masked boy giggled and the blonde bomber growled then pushed him off.

"Can't believe you still hug the brat even when you've grown in two years." The redheaded boy commented with a slender raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tobi squeaked out and glanced up at the direction of where the voice came from. Gasping, the masked man pounced onto the boy with red hair making the others sweat drop. Why…?

"Tobi, get off of him, un." The blonde spat out with half lidded eyes; pulling him out of the embrace.

The masked boy stood up; beaming. "Hi! Tobi's name is Tobi, and Tobi is glad to meet a new friend of Deidara-senpai! Tobi would like to know Deidara-senpai's friend's name!" He quickly told the boy.

"What?" The redhead asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Sighing, Pein turned to Tobi. "For goodness sake, Tobi. Speak a lot slower this time and−"

"No not that, it was something else." The mysterious boy interrupted the intimidating older boy.

Glaring, Konan looked up at the boy for interrupting her close friend. He's so rude! Upon noticing something was looking at him, the redheaded boy turned to the blue haired girl who was still scowling at him. He smirked then turned his attention back to the immature boy.

"Tell me my name." The still mysterious boy ordered at the masked boy.

Now Konan had her mouth gaped open. How could he just order him around like that? He's a lot older than he is…well he looks older since the boy was shorter but anyway. Pein was the only one out of the group that could do that to them.

Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Your name? But Tobi doesn't even know Friend-san's name…"

"Did you just f**king say 'your'? Like as in, second person?"

"No, Hidan-san must've misheard Tobi!" Tobi giggled making the others roll their eyes.

Pein stepped forward so now he was in front of the boy. "So you don't know your own name?"

"Maybe he has amnesia…" Itachi murmured.

"What's am neesure?" The masked boy asked his cousin, trying to pronounce it right but got it wrong anyway.

The redhead raised a brow at the weasel's direction. "I don't have amnesia, I know my name. I…I just mistook you guys for some other people that were close to me."

Putting his hands on his hips, Hidan looked up and down at the boy that was just looking at them lazily. "Well aren't you going to f**king tell us your damn name? We haven't got all f**king day, sh*thead."

"I don't have a proper name. I have many names but I−" He began but was interrupted by Tobi.

He glomped the boy yet again as he spoke. "We could call you Akasuna-san!"

Most of them looked at the masked boy strangely, wondering why the boy had suggested naming the boy Red Sand. Well…he does have red hair but what does he have in relation to sand? Maybe he was born in the Sand Village?

Pushing Tobi off, Akasuna stood up and started dusting himself off. "No…but you may call me one of my many names which is Sasori."

Now the Akatsuki were cringing and staring at the boy with wide eyes after he had said that. Sasori looked confused and was wondering why they were acting differently towards him now. Deidara sent a warning glance at them just to silence them. After all, anyone with a brain would know that the boy couldn't be the one they were thinking about…well Tobi was an exception since he didn't have one.

"Um, excuse them, un. I'll explain later. Would you like to come back to the Akatsuki daycare with us?" Deidara offered but he only gained a smirk in response.

He put up his hand as if denying the offer. "I have to go back into the woods. My house is nearby White Hart Ridge."

Everyone had their eyes widened at the name, White Hart Ridge is where unusual things happen! No one lives there except for spirits that probably roam around the place.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The story behind the forest's edge is about a boy. No one knew his name but people gave him a lot of names after what happened. The boy went out one night into the forest and was chased by enemy ninjas since the world back then was messed up.

He had to stay at a cave, after sometime he heard some weird noises and whispering from deeper inside the cave. The boy didn't want to check it out and decided to leave since he was far away from the daycare now. Before he left, a figure had appeared in the cave and when he turned around his eyes widened as he saw his deceased brother standing behind him. When his sibling was leaving he followed him; wanting to know what the hell happened to him.

The day after, a bunch of kids who were at the daycare before the Akatsuki came, found the body of their friend in pools of blood. The walls were painted and splashed with the red liquid and some parts of the rocky wall was smeared with the body fluid. His arms were cut off and he lost one of his eyes. What scared them the most was that his heart laid on the floor. Even though it shouldn't be pumping, it was still working. Oozing out red liquid…

His spirit was floating above his body, faintly transparent but still wasn't as solid. Where the boy was struck or had injuries, blood dripped from those places and his left eye was black because it was shadowed since there was nothing there.

Each time a kid was lured into the cave, either the same thing happened or they never returned. Death was as plain as day once you crossed the border. You'd be risking your own life when you're in that part of the woods.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

And that is why the daycare moved further away from the forest and kept the children inside when it was past six o'clock in the evening. Also the reason why they found it quite reckless for a kid around their age to be living somewhere near the cursed place.

Sasori raised a brow at them. Then he decided to wave a hand in front of Konan but he got no response after that. He stared at his watch and his eyes widened when he realized that they were like that for almost three minutes now.

The redhead turned to the blonde who was also wondering what the heck happened to his friends. "Are they alright?"

"Honestly…I don't know, un." Deidara tried snapping his fingers in front of Hidan but got no reaction and decided punch him out of it instead. With a blow to the head, the boy fell down. Frankly, it worked.

"WHAT DA F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU B*TCH? COULDN'T YOU F**KING SEE THAT WE WERE−"

Hidan looked around and noticed the Akatsuki. "Huh?" He turned to Deidara and Sasori with a puzzled look.

Rolling his eyes, the redheaded boy held his hand out in offer to help the silver haired boy up. Once he was standing on his two feet and Deidara was slapping them out of their trances, Sasori spoke to them all. "I didn't say **at**, I said **nearby**. God, you guys need hearing aids."

"We need **gearing maids**? But Sasori-san, Tobi's friends and Tobi don't need maids or gears!" The masked boy misheard his new 'best friend'.

The sadist squinted his eyes at Sasori's direction. "Did you just f**king say 'God'?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and instead, ignored Hidan. "Here's some money to buy some listening devices." He handed Deidara some money in order for them to hear a lot better. But the blonde rejected and shoved it back into Sasori's hands.

"Hey don't f**king ignore me, damnit!" Hidan growled, pointing a finger at Sasori. "Answer the damn question!"

Sighing, Sasori turned his head to Hidan. "As in a matter of fact I did say God."

"IT'S JASHIN YOU F**KING IDIOT! WHEN WILL ANYONE F**KING LEARN THAT JASHIN IS THE ONE TRUE GOD, DAMNIT! YOU A**HOLES! HEATHENS! B*TCHES! F**KING SH*THEADS…!" And it went on…and on…and on until Kakuzu decided to lay a blow to the back of the jashinist's head.

Before the sadist could utter another swear word at the tanned boy, Kakuzu clamped his hand onto Hidan's mouth to shut him up.

When everyone noticed that the redhead left, they decided to look for him. But had no luck in their search. So unfortunately, they left him alone, after all, his house is **nearby **and not **at **White Hart Ridge. Just as long as he stays away from that place, they wouldn't feel guilty.

During their way home, Itachi hung behind as the rest kept on walking. His shark companion turned his head round when he realized the weasel hadn't returned his side yet.

"Itachi−?"

But the raven wasn't there.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Notice how I make the Akatsuki get lost? O.O Even in ****Mirrored****? 1 is Deidara in this one, the second is in ****Mirrored**** where Dei gets lost again, third is when they get separated in ****Mirrored****, then in here Sasori got either lost, given away, stolen or damaged as a doll, the fifth is Itachi now XD, they get separated again in ****Mirrored**** and finally they yet again get separated :D I must really like independence and loneliness just like what ****feathered moon wings**** said… lol XD**

**Yet again, thank you for the review ****WinnieTheFatPooh****! ;w; It brought me to tears…mentally XD (but that's a lot better than me showing no emotion because I smiled physically XD)**


	3. Light to A Different World

**Disclaimer: WARNING: DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF I OWNED THE NARUTO CHARACTERS I'D BE LAUGHING AT MY BRO FOR BETTING THAT I WOULDN'T MAKE A SUCCESSFUL ANIME! XD well I would…**

**I love you all ;w; ALL OF UR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY w **

**Ahem, so yh…let's continue! ^^ off onto the story where Sasori n' the others are so darn cute and Hidan swears like a sailor o.o **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Itachi, wait!"

He spun his head round to see the Akatsuki group running up to him. The weasel waited until they stopped panting and caught their breaths. Raising a brow at Kisame's direction, he anticipated an answer.

"Why did you leave?"

Well that answered his question. "Kisame, you do not have to follow me everywhere and frankly, it sometimes scares me." Itachi replied with wide eyes.

I could vouch for that. So did Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"What do you mean?" The shark male asked with a confused look.

"Dude, you stalk that guy everywhere." Hidan answered him with a raised brow. He recalled the memories of Kisame following Itachi to the mall, to a mission that didn't need him in it, to his house, stood next to him when he was reading even though the raven couldn't because of his presence, to the kitchen and he even waited outside the school, orphanage AND his house's bathroom. That boy even found a way to get into his house without the keys which is disturbing…

Avoiding his gaze, Kisame rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Okay maybe I do follow him a little too much but that doesn't mean I can't be worried for him."

Deidara and Hidan exchanged glances at that. Well, he does have a point; he could worry for him but it sounds as if he's his mother or something…

"But that doesn't matter; why did you run away?" Pein asked; wanting to know why. Okay so now all four of the boys who could 'vouch' for the thing earlier now exchanged looks with one another. May whoever lives in the heavens please may they change their personalities now. Seriously…both of them act like parents.

Itachi turned around and stared at what he was looking at and what he was following before the Akatsuki came. "Just look north and you shall see."

There stood the redheaded boy known as Sasori, was entering White Hart Ridge. Not nearby, not away, not south east from there but **into** the place that they wanted him to stay out of. A smirk was plastered on his face but his back was to the group so they couldn't see it.

Out of the blue, Deidara looked worried and shot up from where he was standing. He swiftly went to Sasori and pulled him away.

"What the **hell** were you thinking?" The blonde asked, masking his anxious side and revealed his anger even though he wasn't really angry at him.

"What? This **is** my house." Sasori explained once the Akatsuki came up to him. He stood up and dusted himself off, then he proceeded by going into the cave.

"The hell, a**hole? That can't be your f**king house! You said your damn house was **nearby **White Hart Ridge not **at**!"

He turned round to face them with a smile but was really smirking on the inside. Closing his eyes happily, he talked to Tobi and Deidara. "Want to come round my house? I've got candy and I've got a surprise for you, waiting behind there." Sasori pointed to the cave with a thumb.

"I'm not sure that−"

"CANDY? WHERE! TOBI MUST KNOW!"

The masked boy ran into the cave until no one saw his silhouette anymore; it had disappeared into the depths of the gaping rocky mouth.

Hidan glared and growled at the redhead. "What did you f**king do to Tobi you no good bastard!"

Even though he asked this question, Sasori acted like nothing happened, like as if he didn't trick an innocent boy to go inside the cursed cave that'll probably kill them. The redhead continued walking until he made it inside with the other running up to him; wanting to know where Tobi went and demanding that he should get him back before the 'thing' happens.

However, the redhead ignored all of this, he proceeded in walking deeper in the cave. The group stopped halfway; wondering whether they should follow and probably risk their own lives or run back to the daycare and get help.

Deidara felt the pain for not helping Tobi even if he was annoying. He felt his fingers twitch with anxiousness and his mind spun with plans but they all felt like as if it wasn't the right choice. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he debated on his choices.

Glancing up, Konan gasped as she saw the blonde bomber moving towards the pitch black path to whatever lies at the end. "But Deidara−!"

"I'm not going to let another person that I care for out of my life again, hm. I'm going there and I don't care if I die doing it, un." The blonde snapped, not really wanting to sound cold but it had come out like that anyway.

His blue eyes shrunk when he felt someone walking beside him and heard a chuckle. Or some _people_. Turning round he spotted a glimmer of silver, orange and blue. "Damnit, Dei. You sound like those f**king drama programmes on TV."

Smiling, he continued walking; retracing the steps that Sasori had took before he too had disappeared into the depths of the darkness. Soon enough; he heard a bunch of footsteps following them, with that Deidara smiled as he following the leader of the group; Pein.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It felt like hours since they came inside the cave; why had nothing happened yet? Well, just like what Pein had said a while ago; they were lucky that a spirit hadn't killed them yet. Hidan thanked Jashin by biting his thumb for blood and wiped the blood onto his palm in prayer, Konan giggled with relief and Itachi replied with 'Hn'. But everyone knew that the weasel was really dancing on the inside and if there were any tables he would flip them over or kick them.

Suddenly, a bright white light shone at the other end of the cave and they all looked horrified.

"We f**king died a long time ago? DAMNIT! I wanted to use my new jutsu to f**king sacrifice heathens to Jashin*!" Hidan complained, but was still praying mentally just in case it wasn't the light to heaven.

Even though they thought it was the path to heaven, they all continued walking into it. Why not? If they didn't do anything wrong in life and heaven was like paradise, then they should accept. It was better than hell. And what if it wasn't the light to heaven? They all gave it a go with hesitation.

After all, if was what they thought it was then it was kind of hard to let go of your previous dreams and works that were in progress. And if it wasn't then what could be waiting on the other side? Probably an insane ninja that was there to kill them like what happened to the kids before in the past. Life and death is possibly beyond that light…

"Oh for Pete's sake, just get on with it already!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, making them jump a little at the redheaded boy that just suddenly appeared behind them. One of his hand was on his hips as he looked at them with half lidded eyes. How the heck did he get there if he was in front of them at the start…?

Sighing, Sasori walked past them and once again; disappeared as he went into the light. Hidan gathered up all of his courage and ran into the light, getting over his slight worry that he had before.

Soon all of them followed the jashinist and redhead, if Sasori knew this place well and seemed calm when entering, then they should trust him…right?

"I wonder if that really is Sasori…un." Deidara wondered out loud before they stepped into the light.

"I don't think that is even possible, Deidara. Didn't he get lost and it is not true that inanimate things could come back as a human unless your gods or my gods decide to do so*." Itachi stated his opinion expecting a glare but he found out the bomber didn't even mind if he made him sound like an idiot.

Pein turned his head to look at them. "Let's talk about this later, we have to find Tobi, Hidan and that Sasori kid."

And that's what everyone did; shut up and walked into the damn light. Well that took them long enough.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**IT DID TAKE THEM LONG ENOUGH D: Gosh, why did I stretch that scene o.e Um okay; here's the keys:**

**1. Hidan's still a kid and I changed his background story so I expected him to be learning his jutsu right now XD after all; what's the point of being a jashinist if he can't sacrifice anyone in this story? Well he'll use his jutsu sometime in the story ;3**

**2. Itachi doesn't really know if they belong to any religion like Hidan ._. well I don't XD so I wrote that down ;3 **

**Soon you'll figure out what the hell happened to our cute little Sasori doll D: Well maybe not soon…but near the middle? X3 I ish so evil!**

**Bai guys! :D I love all your reviews XD It gives me reason to carry on; knowing that someone is there reading but I'll still carry on even if no one reviews ;3 but reviews will be welcome with hugs, hearts and cookies :D (Okay now I sound like Tobi…)**


	4. Shadowed Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot ;3 (of course the ninja idea belongs to Naruto's rightful owner ^^)**

**Random thing that you guys don't really need to know which hasn't got anything related to the story: I just realized that all the manga and anime that I read and watched, I never disliked any of them. O.o I think I should change this to Friendship/Humor or something ._. Cuz if you read the summary, it explains that Sasori gains feelings for them, in other words; a friendly relationship, and it said nothing about exploring or finding something in there -3-' lol XD **

**Gosh, I couldn't upload this yesterday -.-' my parents forced me into bed… **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

As soon as Deidara woke up from unconsciousness, his nose was engulfed with sweet scented flowers and he was surrounded by the chirping noises of birds. He shot up from where he lay and noticed the others sprawled on the floor.

The blonde breathed in the sweet aroma and glanced at the sky. That was weird…never before had he seen a blue and green (in other words; teal) sky with light cotton-candy colored clouds. He almost felt like going back to sleep until.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

Until that horrifying voice ringed in his ears…

Closing his eyes, he anticipated for the usual glomp greeting but received none. He looked around and found a Tobi with a top hat and a fake mustache was seated on a table with a Sasori that was sweat dropping.

The tea that they were holding, glimmered a light brown color. Tobi had a molecule attached onto his right eye as he sipped the tea…well tried to, because his mask covered his face and it spilled onto his cloak.

Unexpectedly, Deidara felt a force push him down onto the floor and his blue eye trailed up to find an orange masked boy hugging him with a smile (even though you couldn't see it).

Tobi jumped up and gestured to the other 'Tobi'. "Tobi would like Deidara-senpai to meet Tobi's cousin; Tommi!"

"Oh god, not another Tobi, un!"

Suddenly, a silver haired male's head shot up from where he was laying on the ground with an angry expression plastered onto his face. "IT'S JASHIN DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T YOU F**KERS REALIZE THAT?"

Deidara turned his head round to where Tobi and Tommi were but found out that Tobi's 'cousin' had disappeared. The bomber stared at Sasori, wanting to know why he wanted them to come here so badly. By the way, what is this place?

Noticing his gaze, the redhead smirked as he walked on over to a different location with a blonde following him; leaving the others that were busily fighting now since Hidan insulted Tobi and Konan stood up against Hidan and basically it involved Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi in it. Although, Itachi was just helping Kakuzu to pull Hidan and Konan away from each other and Pein was too busy protecting his blue haired partner.

Eventually, Deidara had lost the redheaded kid and wondered where he was, soon he found him by a familiar lake with a waterfall nearby. He didn't know why he recognized the place but decided to shrug the thought off.

It seemed so sad to see the boy like that. Sitting on the rocks, looking so lonely, and skipping some pebbles onto the water surface with an unreadable expression on his face.

Though, the blonde was no fool and realized it had a twist of anger and solitude. But he could see the sadness in his eyes and the way how he was staring into outer space.

He hesitated before joining with him by sitting down next to him. Sasori looked surprised at first but continued throwing pebbles like as if he had nothing better to do.

Finally, Deidara decided to speak since it was getting awkward. "So, mind telling me what's bugging you, hm?"

Sasori sighed in response. "Just that, before I met you all, I had a group of friends until they ditched me." He replied with squinted eyes at the last two words. "They betrayed me and I don't ever think that I could forgive them for leaving me at a place like that."

The blonde looked confused, it seemed as if the redhead was just talking to himself after but at least he caught on most of it. So what if the boy had broken up with friends? At least they're not here, besides, he should really keep his mind off of them if they're his so called 'friends'.

"I think it'd be best if we get back to the others, un. Besides, you're one of us now; right?" Deidara chuckled with a twinge of uncertainness. After all, he did lose a bunch of friends and he just met them. He was sure that the redhead didn't even know why the blonde wanted him to meet the others.

He looked up, but wasn't staring at Deidara's face, he was staring into midair as if he was thinking. When he smiled, it filled some hope into the younger boy. "Well…Maybe. I'm not sure, we'll see soon."

Suddenly, the redhead shot up from where he was sitting and took Deidara's hand. "Do you guys want to see something awesome?"

"Sure!" Deidara exclaimed with a smile full of glee. He didn't know why and decided the reason must've been because of how the redhead said it and how he _might _become his friend.

Honestly, the blonde could care less about friendship, he didn't need more friends or girls squealing over him and the others (especially Itachi, Hidan Tobi and him). But something about him made him feel special and he wanted the boy to break out of his anti-social shell and have fun sometime. Besides, he reminds him of his doll and he just wanted to believe that he was alive for real. But that'll never happen. Right?

They returned back to the clearing before and jumped back when a certain bluenette pounced onto a silver haired boy when he tried throwing kunais at Tobi.

So it looks like Hidan found out that the masked male had his scythe…Tobi sure is going to get it now.

A hand covered in black clothing reached out to him. "DEIDARA-SENPAI! PLEASE HELPPP!"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed the show by folding his arms behind his head. Tobi should've known Hidan would act like this and besides, he was accused that he stole the scythe wasn't he?

Finally, Hidan retrieved and claimed back his scythe and laughed maniacally. Soon the laughing was put to an end as Konan pulled him down to whisper something in his ear with a creepy smile. Honestly, Pein felt uncomfortable around her sometimes. Hey, she may be his crush but that didn't mean that he couldn't be scared of her. I'd do the same thing if I were him.

Sasori explained about the 'special' place that they were going to go, saying that it was something that probably Hidan and Tobi would like. At first they were excited, but then they just exchanged glances when they realized it was **both **of what the two would like. Those two were like opposites. One liked candy and rainbows and the other like death and blood.

They all stared at the blonde bomber who just shrugged in their direction; he wasn't told about the place so how should he know?

After that, they left the clearing, not noticing the literally red hungry eyes that were staring at them or the trademark dark blue Uchiha hair. So, he guessed Sasori found a way to get them here after all…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Did anyone notice how dramatic this chapter is? O.o lol XD I bet you'd feel sad if your friends just left you like the way they had with Sasori -3- okay maybeee they wouldn't leave you like that but if you were in Sasori's place I bet you would feel the same ;3 Especially if you convert it to realism o.e**

**Did you really think that I forgot about Hidan's scythe? X3 Well I dunno about why Tobi took it but I'm pretty sure you guys could come up with something XD I'm too lazy nowadays ^^ **

**Also, I decided to make this story yaoi related :D I mean, I know lots of ppl would think that Dei and Sasori have something going on through their friendship if I didn't make it yaoi :3 besides; I prefer to write cute yaoi pairings like those two and some others ^^ (Though I could promise you guys; I won't be doing TobiDei o.o…) So imma change the summary now ^^ and the genre… **

**Bai guys! :D See ya soon ^^ **


	5. The Lollipop Duke and the Awesome House!

**Disclaimer: Me no own but I finally figured out that Sasodei IS canon :D (at first I thought it was a rumor until I saw **

**some pics, some proof and heard ppl say that in a n interview Kishimoto said he preferred Sasodei than the other pairings involving Sasori and Deidara ^^) Well, still have to be absolutely sure because it could just be ppl lying or stuff ._. but if not then SASODEI FOREVA :D**

**Paragraph below is something that you don't need to read unless you want to ^^ it has nothing to do with the story ^^' lol**

**Ahem…so here's another chapter :D btw even tho I'm a Christian, doesn't mean that I can't like yaoi D: it's not like I'm going to be a lesbian -.- or that I support gay marriage and stuff o.o (they don't exist anyway ._.) but in my mind and probably in others they're real :D but that doesn't count I guess o.o **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

In a clearing above the skies, a mountain sat there with a tiny mountain home on top. It was a house made of wood. They was a pathway that lead to the house which was designed with rocks and had lanterns seated on a tiny boulder on the outside lines of the pathway. Flowers were growing nearly everywhere, on the floor, on the tree even on the house because of the vines that were crawling on the walls. A single tree stood next to the house with a swing set hanging onto a lone branch. There was a bench nearby and a table that was long enough for all ten of them.

"Well, what do you think?" Sasori asked as he made his way to the house. He was smiling ever so innocently but also kept a smirk on the inside. So everyone thought he was just plain happy about them being invited to his house.

Itachi stepped out of the crowd that consisted of the Akatsuki were in awe of the building before them. "Don't you have any parents to take care of you?" He glanced back at the others as he continued. "Surely they must have been worried when you left just to meet us."

When the weasel has asked him the question, the redhead was already opening his door, then he glanced back at Itachi after he had finished his inquiry. "Nope, I don't have any." As he looked up at the sky, he placed his finger to his chin. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever had any parents to look after me…"

Deidara's eyes widened when he snapped back to reality from looking at the lanterns that had beautiful ancient designs on the black metal frames of the lamp. "You mean when you were a baby, no one took care of you?"

Spinning his head round, he stared at the blonde. "Of course I had someone to take care of me as a baby. I just don't know...who."

Something seemed to be troubling the boy since he kept his gaze to the floor now, he still had his ever impassive expression but you could tell that he was thinking about something that made him feel depressed just by looking into his brown eyes.

Thinking fast, Konan pulled Sasori into his house with a smile. "Come on, let's go on inside!" The bluenette exclaimed enthusiastically, then put her hands on her hips with a raised brow and a smirk. "Unless we're not allowed and have to sleep on the floor."

Everyone laughed, making the atmosphere seem brighter. All of the kids gathered by the door, Zetsu had returned from looking at the pretty flowers that were perched nearby the rocky pathway and Kakuzu from the table (he did want to count his money now…he was tempted to since it had long been since they were in the orphanage/daycare).

Hidan looked at the redhead who had yet to pull open the door but had stopped all of a sudden. "Is the house the f**king thing that was 'awesome' and that may be something that me and the dumbass would like? It's a nice house dude, but it's not f**king cool for my liking, bastard."

The redhead glanced up at the silver haired boy with a smirk. "You'll soon see."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

How the heck could someone have a video arcade in his house that looks like an ancient house?

Well, Sasori was right about the two liking the house much. Everyone gave strange looks towards the redhead and suspecting expressions that were directed to him but didn't ask. They already had a suspicion. They just didn't think it was true.

The two boys were on an action game. Basically it was the Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 on an unknown console (It's on PS3 and Xbox 360 ;3 I have it :D Also; if you hate that anime then choose another game ;3).

Hidan had picked his character which was badass Vegeta (yet again; choose another character XD) but Tobi had picked…A Lollipop Duke who bestowed rainbow attacks upon his opponent with his lollipop staff with his colorful clothes and his cute little top hat (don't ask).

"What the f**k?" The silver haired boy laughed at the character that was chosen. That guy looked weak! He grinned when the battle was about to start.

The others were in different places, Konan and Pein were in the kitchen, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame were in the living room and Deidara and Sasori were in the redhead's bedroom. It was all peaceful until the jashinist had started screaming like a maniac.

Honestly, the sound that he made, made their ears bleed.

"HOW THE F**K? WHAT THE F**K HAPPENED! DAMN YOU F**KING A**HOLE! I'M GOING TO F**KING KILL YOU IN THE NEXT ROUND YOU DAMN SH*THEAD!"

His tanned friend looked irritated as he poked his head through the doorway to reveal Tobi prancing around with his controller; singing and with Hidan chasing him with his scythe. Soon, he was joined by his other friends and they all stared at the screen.

The replay was replaying of course and it showed the Lollipop Duke beating the crap out of Hidan's character. No matter how many times he had gotten up and tried attacking or using his blasts, the Lollipop Duke would just gain the upper hand and either deflect it or use his blast of his own.

Konan giggled quietly as some others smirked or chuckled.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Soon it was time to sleep. They all shared a room. Surprisingly, Sasori and Kisame were able to jam in some other beds from the guest room. Frankly, Sasori didn't know why they wanted to sleep in the same room. So he felt kind of uncomfortable since he hadn't slept with anyone else in the same room for years.

Even though there was an anxious feeling inside of the redhead, the 'slumber party' was actually fun. They all went to sleep on different beds of course and waited for the next day.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**I might edit this Author's note later since there's something I want to add in ._.**

** /North_Carolina_Palatial_**

**Mountain_Estates_ExteriorPhotos**

**/Unique_Mountain_Estates_**

**Luxury_Estate_NorthCarolina_ is what the house was based on if you didn't get the description ;D Just use the parts as a single address ;P**

**Cya! ;3**


	6. Fake Solitude Sadness

**Disclaimer: Me no own ;3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Kaori looked at the blonde weirdly. When did he ever develop that habit?**

**She decided to ask him again. As she began to clear her throat, she closed her eyes, and then opened them when she was finished. "Um, excuse me but may you please repeat what you said, Deidara?"**

"**I said, 'Do you have any idea where Sasori is, un?" The blonde obeyed and replied innocently.**

**That un. The **_**un**_** is what had made her slightly surprised. Whenever had he begun to say that? Wait isn't that like a speech impediment, whereas that person had some kind of disruptive words or stutters in their speech. However, she still answered his question.**

"**Um, he was taken out with the others are few minutes ago." She explained, pointing with her thumb at the garden. **

"**Okay!" Deidara had said, jumping off the stool he was sitting on and joined the others in the garden. **

**Sweat dropping, he stared at Tobi and Kakuzu fighting over for the doll, pulling the doll's stitched arms while the others tried to pull them away from the toy.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Suddenly, Deidara had woken up from his dreams and looked up at the ceiling. He sat up and looked around and saw that his friends were still sleeping. Glancing at the clock, he just realized that it was only four in the morning.

The blonde decided to go back to sleep, pulling his blanket and sinking his head into the pillow. After about two minutes later, he groggily got out bed, finally knowing that he couldn't sleep anymore. He knew he was tired, it was just strange that he couldn't close his eyes or drift to his dreams.

Deidara had walked past several rooms after he had walked down the flight of steps. The bomber had past the arcade room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room. He opened the door that lead to the front yard so he could watch the other mountains from above and look at the scenery below.

He sat down onto the wooden seat and proceeded as he had planned. Although, he didn't even notice that there was a certain redhead sitting beside him on the other swing.

"Have you…ever seen your parents before?"

That was an odd question. And it was unexpected too because Deidara didn't know that Sasori was there. Before he left, he thought he had made sure that he was leaving Sasori and the others together in the room.

Well it was rude to not respond, it **is** his home. "No, not really, un. They had left when I was just a kid, un." His head spun round to face the redhead. "Do you know what happened to your parents, hm?"

The redhead shook his head slowly. "I don't know what ever happened to them, if I ever did have parents."

Sasori decided to end the conversation by just looking at the mountains and the forests below, but Deidara was still glancing up at the boy next to him. His pondering thoughts were what kept him from looking somewhere else.

The blonde had been thinking. Ever since he found him, he realized how hot Sasori was. Not saying that he didn't think he was handsome as a doll, if he ever was, he was just a lot more handsome than he ever was as a kid now. He guessed it was because of how he could see better details on his features.

But thank God that Sasori hadn't notice his intense gaze, otherwise he'd feel embarrassed and stupid. Now that he thought about the redheaded boy, he realized how he was mostly by his side. He had been slipping away from Hidan who was his best friend ever since he had attended the Akatsuki Orphanage. Hopefully Sasori didn't mind him following him. If so, then he'd be considered creepy.

Turning to the scenery, the blonde bomber spoke. "You do know that we'll have to leave after, un…"

"But can't you just stay for a little while?" Sasori had asked with wide eyes. On the inside he insisted so that he may have some revenge but wanted to keep up an act and reputation towards the group.

"I'm sorry, un, but Kaori and Yoshi are waiting for us at the orphanage, hm." Deidara had replied with sad eyes but with a soft smile. Yoshi was one of his nicknames for Yoshiro since his name consisted the name of a green dinosaur in these Mario games.

The redhead looked at the floor with masked eyes that showed solitude sadness. "But if you leave, I'd be lonely again…"

Deidara gazed into Sasori's brown eyes that didn't dare look up, it looked slightly watery but it wasn't flowing with tears. Overall, the blonde had felt sorry for him and wondered what he could do to cheer up the redhead. He must have a nearby neighbor or friends or a school where he could keep himself busy instead of cooping himself up in the beautiful house.

Unfortunately, Deidara couldn't think of anything that would make his friend feel better. There were no houses nearby or below, when they first walked around the place there was no one else passing by. It seemed rather eerie for the young bomber now, he didn't know why it hadn't struck him when they first came there.

Unexpectedly, he hesitated at patting his back; feeling quite awkward and unused to this situation. He may had been an orphan but he had many friends around him. As expected, Sasori looked up at the blonde with slightly wide eyes. "It's going to be…alright, un?" Deidara had assured him, hadn't he known why he was lost for words when he said that phrase whenever someone felt sad.

Sasori sadly smiled back at his companion, looking back at the mountains. He was staring at something specific but before Deidara could lean in to look at what he was looking at, Sasori suddenly shot up from his seat.

"Let's get some breakfast before I take you back." The redhead grinned, but Deidara could still see his melancholic facial expression.

As he made his way to the door, Deidara had jumped off the swing and grabbed the redhead's arm, making the other turn around and stare at him.

"Um, we could stay for a while, un. It seems a pretty long way down and trip again, so I thought…why not just have some fun, hm?"

At that, Sasori's eyes seemed a lot brighter and his smile seemed more natural instead of his forced one before. His tears had been long gone and he was able to look at the younger without hesitation. "That would be cool!"

It felt nice to make the other happy, even if it had cost the Akatsuki some worry from their guardians and some of their parents. But they could make up a good enough reason of why they had been gone for more than a day. He knew that lying wasn't considered a 'good' thing to do but they had that choice or the choice where they explain that they went to White Hart Ridge which would end up with the group of friends kept inside the orphanage at all times.

Proceeding their way into the house, Deidara chatted to Sasori while the other listened intently and would sometimes start another conversation. It seemed like they had some similar interests.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Kuzu."

…

"Kakuzu."

…

"YO! FUCKER WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Finally the tanned boy had shot his eyes open to reveal a towering figure looking down at him. Hidan was in a sitting position and had been trying to wake up the older male a few seconds by now. Yes, he was impatient.

Kakuzu got out of the bed and pulled his shirt down, then he buttoned on his cloak as the silver haired boy next to him was hurrying him up; wanting to eat breakfast and then go to the arcade or look around the mountain's forests to see if he could perform his new jutsu.

Occasionally, the tanned boy would stare at the silver haired male's face whenever the other would shout at him to hurry up. His thoughts about him were very different to the pinkish purple eyed friend as he thought that he would never get the other to like him as much as he did.

It was like Hidan didn't care if he had different feelings towards him because of how they'd always start fighting. Though there were times when he would feel like snapping Hidan's bones when they had arguments but he still had a little crush on him.

He snapped back to reality as the other threw some shorts at his face while he put them on. Suddenly he felt like his feet were moving on their own as he followed the path to the kitchen.

Not caring if he saw two empty bed sheets, Hidan pushed his friend into the kitchen making the other fall flat on his face.

"Get up you slowass!" the albino insulted him. His magenta eyes looked up to see two figures making their way to the kitchen as well.

Noticing that it was Deidara and Sasori, Hidan swiped some aprons and threw them at the two. They both pulled the aprons off their face and stared at it before looking at the silver haired male who had the facial expression to 'I don't give a damn of what you have to say, _you're___making breakfast'.

Deidara glared at his close friend with half lidded eyes. "It would be nice if you could help us, un."

"Who fucking cares? Sasori invited us to his shitty house, he has to serve us."

At that, the blonde glared when he mentioned Sasori being the one to 'serve' them. It's not like he was a maid or something and if he had wanted something to eat why couldn't _he_ serve himself?

But he had let it slide and did what they were going to do anyway. Even though they were given the outer protective garment, they threw it away and proceeded to make something decent to eat in the morning.

One by one, the others slowly entered the room at different times, each of them yawning, scratching their backs or rubbing their eyes as they arrived.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Basically this is just the fluffy chapters that may appear in the story a few times ^^ I wanted to get started on the KakuHida (as shown by the starting of the last scene where Hidan wakes up Kakuzu) but it seems as though their fluff would be scheduled in the next chapter -.- **

**Well there is **_**some**_ **fluff consisting Kakuzu and Hidan but not enough like Deidara and Sasori's DX (note: I did say he was tricking them however; he is tricking him still but he's partly in it to cherish some time with them before they turn into dolls X3 now isn't that sweet?)**

**If the paragraph above is confusing, then please let me know and I will explain a little more clearer ;3 but WON'T give you any spoilers XD**

**Okay the next chapter should be about;**

**KakuHida **

**Some PeinKonan**

**SasoDei **

**But sadly; not KisaIta or ZetTobi. They'll probably come a little later. **


	7. Three Different Types of Love

**Disclaimer: …Do I write/draw like a man to you? ._. I'm not even sure if that's possible…lol XD**

**PEINKONAN, SASODEI AND KAKUHIDA PAIRINGS ARE AWESOME! :D (don't mind me; I just love those pairings XD of course the others but I think these pairings have chemistry ;3 even though that Hidan and Kakuzu fight XD)**

**SasodeiFAN, don't worry, Dei would soon give Sasori his nickname once they get to know each other ;3 (Hint: It has something to do with his favoreite hobby...)**

**I listened to these songs while writing(without the vocals cuz I get confused at typing with the vocals XD): Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song and Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Those do NOT belong to me ._. both belong to rightful owners XD**

**Consider yourself lucky that this is over my usual 1,000+ words X3**

**So yes, let's get on with it X3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Some of the Akatsuki kids stayed behind to just have a normal conversation after breakfast had finished, Pein who was sitting beside Konan had been listening to how his close friend was complementing Sasori's cooking. She had asked him if she could keep Hidan's steamed rice breakfast for later on with a response from the redhead winking at her and smirking.

He didn't know what the feeling in his stomach was when the bluenette flushed as a reaction to Sasori.

Pein had locked his eyes onto his childhood friend, Konan and was about to join her and Deidara until he saw Sasori approach them and stand beside her. Stopping in his tracks, he saw the redhead tell them something and grab the bluenette's hand and run upstairs with the blonde behind.

The orange haired boy had squinted his eyes up at the staircase, wanting to trudge upstairs and find out what the heck was that about. Soon after he was on the top of the stairs; just outside a room that they were in.

Leaning as he placed the side of his head onto the door, he strained his ears to listen intently to what they were saying. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it…well if Konan wasn't so cute that it made him feel that way and want to protect her.

"Look, I think it'd be better if you just tell him someday, un*."

"I don't know, Dei…sometimes I just don't know how I could ever deal with being sad for the rest of my life if he says no. Besides, I think I should just wait until we're older."

"To me, that seems a lot better than getting into a relationship right now when you're only eight years old."

"What's a re-relation-chip, hm?"

The orange haired boy stood up right and looked down. He had to find out who was this person that stole Konan's heart. Thinking back now, he thought it might've been better if Sasori was the one but after he had heard the conversation it seemed as though someone with good looks, a perfect personality and probably better strength had caught Konan's attention than he had at the moment.

Walking out of the house and into the garden, Pein slumped against the thick tree without caring that he had scratched some part of his back. His purple ringed eyes stared mindlessly into space before closing his eyes. He really needed to think this through…

When he began thinking about what he should've done next or what he should've done in the past, his heavy eyelids were dropping and he felt quite tired to even fight back. Soon, he found himself off into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, a bluenette, blonde and redhead stepped out of the room once they had finished their conversation and advice towards each other. The blonde glanced at Sasori but when the other noticed his gaze and returned it, he immediately turned his attention to the stairs.

Konan and Sasori may have got some help from their problems but Deidara still needed someone to talk to about a certain bedhead (not to be confused with redhead).

Immediately as Konan stepped out of the room, she rushed down the steps and started looking for her best friend while the others stared at her looking either surprised or with raised eyebrows.

When she had found Pein leaning against a tree, outside, she walked up to him once she got out of the house. Her amber eyes gazed at the ginger haired boy intently for quite some time. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_ Konan thought.

She laid down beside him and took one last look at Pein before smiling. After closing her eyes slowly, she rested her head onto the older boy's shoulder and sighed. _If only I could tell you how I feel…how I really feel about you, Pein…_

With that, she fell asleep and the two were napping together under the shade of the tree.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"*%$ #£%&*%$£%# $&*&£% #%&*$£ &%£#*%&$£ $&# £$%&*!"

Sighing, the tanned boy turned to Hidan who had been swearing like a sailor ever since he had entered the room. So far, it's been four minutes and the boy was still pissed off with whatever had made him angry.

Squinting his oddly colored eyes, Kakuzu stared at Hidan. "What are you doing…?" He almost had said in a worried voice but soon hidden his true emotions with an irritated one just for the younger boy's own good.

It had scared and surprised Kakuzu when he saw blood dripping from the silver haired boy's body. The source came from his torso and he had been bending over in pain. And the worst part was that the blow came from the boy himself as shown by an unusual weapon.

The weapon had three blades and was long and skinny. With the color of a crimson red it had sunk into Hidan's flesh and even clothes; staining both the weapon and his attires a deep red which also had leaked onto the floor.

His green and red eyes were still staring at the wound that he didn't realize that his rival was shouting out cursed words. "HEY FUCKER, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Snapping back to reality, Kakuzu paid attention to Hidan with an angered expression. "Why did you go and do that all of a sudden? Don't you know that you _have _a life!"

"What the fuc−" But before he could've said anything else, he found himself getting slammed onto the floor by a strong force. "DAMNIT KAKUZU, GET THE FUCK OFF! I WASN'T TRYING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF YOU DUMBASS!"

With half lidded eyes, the tanned boy had spoken next. "Go on…"

Getting up, Hidan winced a little when he felt a strike of pain stab him once more, only this time his scythe wasn't locked into his wound. "I was fucking practicing my jutsu." He smirked right after that. "But you should've seen your fucking priceless face! If only I had a damn camera…"

Later, Kakuzu was bandaging the foul mouthed boy with, obviously, his bandages which he had kept in a first aid box. Well, two were in similar situations because the tanned boy was practicing a jutsu that he had been taught by his parents back at home. However, he wasn't as skilled yet but was gradually becoming better at it.

As Hidan began to explain what his new jutsu was about, the miser had been interested immediately. He had described about how he believed in this religion called 'Jashinism' and found out that if he was ever going to truly be a jashinist, he had to kill other people in order to become one. Of course, he wasn't planning on killing innocent people because of how he didn't see the point of it really*.

Sacrificing others to Jashin would give the person immortality if they were worthy enough and that's when he had decided to test it. The results were already known between the two but the silver haired male had explained that it was a lot better than the last time.

Kakuzu raised a brow at this, if the last time was worse, then he wondered what happened. He shuddered when a sick and horrifying thought came to his mind when he thought of the jashinist on the floor; unconscious with a lot of blood seeping out.

"There, now promise me that you'll be careful next time. At least make a tiny wound instead of a giant one." Kakuzu had told him, looking stern but was actually anxiouded on the inside. Probably with a mix of anger but he was still worried.

Sweat dropping, the tanned boy realized how the silver haired boy had left the room already. But his absence wasn't too long as Hidan had returned while carrying some things. "Here you go, fucker!"

Kakuzu stared at the rice ball with slight confusion, surprise and curiosity. Looking up, Kakuzu expected an answer from the boy who was now sitting beside him. "Where'd you get it?"

Rolling his magenta eyes, Hidan replied back. "I fucking made it now eat it up, asshole or I'll beat the crap out of you. This fucking took me a shitload of time."

With wide eyes, the older boy gazed at the onigiri. _He made it…and he even cared to take longer than how others would._ After his first bite, Kakuzu munched off some more with masked delight. _It even tastes good! _

When he finished his food, Hidan offered him another one which he gladly accepted. However, when he chomped into the rice ball, it tasted different. _Wait a minute…_

"WHAT THE FUCK, HIDAN?"

The older male shot up from his place and quickly spat out the food when he realized that there was pepper in it. All kinds, yellow, red and green sweet pepper, hot chili sauce, pepper the spice and some extremely hot chips that the boy had added for fun.

Thus began their daily brawl.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara felt the wisps of the wind flow through his hair as he stared at everything that was below him. He had been sitting on top of the tree that Konan and Pein were napping under. Laying back into the branch with his arms folded behind his head, he gazed at the green leaves that covered him from sight. Well, anyone below but was still able to see them.

_I wonder. What was Sasori like back then, un? If he had real friends…maybe he wouldn't be sad all the time, hm. _The little blonde thought. _I wonder if he's happier with us now, hm…he seemed like he did back when I told him about us staying, un. _A smile tugged onto the bomber's lips as he kept his gaze at the sun that had made its light through the ceiling of leaves. _It'd be nice if he'd come with us to the Akatsuki Orphanage, hm._

Blushing, Deidara began thinking about other things besides 'friendship'. _Is it even okay to be in love with another person that's also a boy, un? I don't even know if Kaori or Yoshi would accept it, hopefully they would I mean; it seems not a big deal…right, un? _Sighing, the blonde continued with his endless thoughts. _Who am I talking to again? Boy, I must be going crazy, hm. Well, I just hope that Sasori would like me too*._

"Hmm?" Deidara had hummed when a shadow was casted over him. The blonde felt happy and also was startled when he saw that the person was the redheaded boy that he was thinking of just a few seconds ago. "Oh, hey Sasori, un."

The moment the older boy had his gaze to the floor with dusted pink cheeks, the blonde could've tell that he was either embarrassed or shy. "I-is…is it okay, if I could…um, sit with you?"

At that time, Deidara felt like hugging the redhead for saying those words. But instead of doing that, he had a small smile on his face and a faint blush. "Of course you can, un."

Sasori sat down next to the younger boy and observed how he had his eyes closed. At first, Deidara just wanted to feel the wind against his face but had begun feeling quite drowsy. Chuckling, the redhead closed his eyes too when he heard the blonde inhaling and exhaling softly.

Before joining him, Sasori noticed a pattern when he looked down at Konan and Pein who was taking a nap. Then he stared at Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan who seemed to be in peaceful slumber too. _That's odd_. He chuckled once more and finally drifted to his dreams. It wasn't really like dreams, it was more like memories. Memories from the past. And they were happy ones that included them all. The Akatsuki.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay major fluff time *.* I literally just squee-ed loudly in front of my bro when I wrote this and he was scared…yet again XD I love scaring him :D **

**Um anyway; like I said in the Author's Note in the beginning, I was listening to Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song (for no reason at all o.o) and Can You Feel The Love Tonight at the point where the SasoDei ending fluff was being written XD It mentally (too bad it wasn't physically XD) brought me to tears because: 1. Sasori and Deidara are cute with that song X3 2. IT'S THE PERFECT SONG FOR FLUFFY FICS AND STUFF! 3. It brought back memories of my sister, my bro and me watching Lion King T^T Honestly, I wish those times were happening right now… 4. Perfect for the chapter since the Hidan, Pein and Sasori didn't know what their partners were actually thinking XD **

**Anyways; Keys!**

**1. I'm getting déjà vu, don't you think so Winnie? (Answer for others who haven't read my other fic/want to read spoilers XD: In Mirrored (my first fanfic), Deidara and Konan have this close relationship and they tell each other secrets, problems and other stuff like how friends would and those two have gotten a lot of 'certain' advice XD So Deidara keeps on encouraging her to tell **_**him**_** about her feelings lol.)**

**2. If he just starts randomly killing people now, wouldn't he be risking his life when he hasn't really learned all of the shinobi training just yet? Then he'd be put in jail. And besides, he hasn't got his 'sadistic' side yet :3 yes; YET XD**

**3. You know what I mean by 'like me too'.**

**BAI GUYS :D**


	8. Unwanted Dreams

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D: Oh and the two paragraphs below is something that you could choose to either red it or not XD depends if you like Hetalia ;3**

**I've been watching Hetalia a lot lately ^^ And I noticed something ever since I saw this character o.o Japan looks like the male version of Hinata XD I'm serious ._. 1. He has the same eye shape and kind of the same eye pattern like her. 2. Dark hair color and his hair is straight. 3. Has a similar personality; shy and quiet o.o now tell me that's kind of weird. **

**When I saw him dancing with Switzerland I was scared o.o but anyway; LET US CONTINUE SHALL WE? :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A ginger haired boy wearily opened his eyes slowly as the orange sunlight hit his face. Wait…orange sunlight?

Pein lifted his head as he noticed that he rested his chin on Konan's cranium when he was sleeping. His purple ringed eyes darted from one place to another, taking his time to stare at something before looking at another direction. Gazing up at the sky, his eyes slightly widened when he realized that the clouds were a pinkish orange color with the sky turning from a light blue to a dark one at the top.

He shook Konan slightly who in turn opened one eye lazily which glowed with a brilliant shade of yellow and brown. Honestly, he felt like gasping at the beauty of her eyes but remembered the whole point of waking her up. "Konan, we have to go!"

The bluenette had opened both eyes now and had raised her head. "But Pein, don't you remember what Deidara told us?"

When he was about to speak again, he stopped himself and looked down; trying to recall what the blonde had said in the morning. _Oh yeah…He told us that…that…_Pein thought to himself, wondering how Kaori and Yoshi were doing back at the Orphanage. Speaking of the little blonde bomber, he started looking around for him.

It seemed as though he had been answered to his search since a moan came from above where he sat. Pein looked up to see what had caused the noise and so did Konan. What they had seen made the younger bluenette squeal and Pein smile slightly.

Perched on the tree, the two were marginally able to see two figures on the same branch. The figures were also known as Sasori and Deidara. Sasori had the most peaceful facial expression that they had seen ever since they came to his house. In his arms rested a blonde who was smiling ever so slightly and had been sitting on the older boy's lap.

Honestly, it even made Pein feel warm inside. They both exchanged glances before deciding to leave the duo in the tree just in case they might feel even more embarrassed if they found out that Konan and Pein saw them.

The orange haired boy stood up and sheepishly held out a hand to Konan who was blushing faintly. Accepting the offer, the bluenette took hold of his hand and the other pulled the younger to her feet.

As the two left the base of the tree to wake up the others, Sasori stroked the blonde's hair unconsciously.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It was kind of cute how the others were sleeping. Tobi laying on the floor with Zetsu beside him, Kakuzu and Hidan leaning their backs onto each other with their arms folded, Kisame holding onto Itachi and the weasel having his back to the other.

The whole scene made the two decide not to wake them up seeing as they would probably regret it after. How many times have you seen Tobi not being hyperactive, Hidan not insane and loud and Zetsu not trying to eat everything up? Well the plant boy eats humans loudly but he tends to get hungry quite easily.

Opening the door to the house, Konan and Pein made their way to the table and sat down. The bluenette sighed causing her best friend to raise an eyebrow in her direction. "It's just that, the Akatsuki are so much quieter and peaceful now. I just wonder…if things will change if we go back, I mean look at Kakuzu and Hidan. They've gotten much closer now thanks to Sasori," Pein nodded in response, understanding her and urging her to continue. "But I feel homesick even though we never really had parents. Don't you think so too?"

Konan waited for Pein to speak and listened to him closely just like how the other did for her. "I know what it feels like. We'll just have to wait and see."

Even though Konan didn't want to 'wait and see', she just sighed and went with it. She wondered if things were so easy like when Sasori, their doll and not the boy this time, was with them back then. She longed to have that much fun and easygoing moments now.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara winced in his sleep and frowned, trying to turn while the redhead was stirring, but he did not wake up. Only when the blonde had started murmuring unconsciously did the older boy open his eyes. His brown eyes slowly looked down at the younger, his face showing no expression or reaction to their position at that time.

But instead of waking the blonde up just yet, Sasori listened intently to what Deidara was saying and decided to have a little fun in teasing him after he'd wake up.

Unfortunately, the redhead's smirk turned to a frown when he realized what he was saying.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"**What are you guys doing, un?" **

**A tanned boy and a masked male looked up from where they were standing. The others in the back did too as the blonde looked at them questioningly. **

**Tobi immediately pointed at Kakuzu who stood next to him, both of them were clutching the doll in their hands. "Kakuzu-san was trying to sell Sasori-san! Tobi was being a good boy and tried saving Sasori-san!"**

**At that, Deidara's eyes widened slightly and then looked at Kakuzu; wanting to hear the older boy's story as well. "First of all, I wasn't trying to sell him, Tobi, I was−"**

"**Kakuzu, you're lying!" **

**Now everyone had stared at the boy with skeptical looks and wide eyes. The boy had dropped the honorific '−san' and even talked in second person which surprised them all. No one could ever recall Tobi talking properly. **

**Glaring, the miser stared straight at Tobi with bloodshot-looking eyes. Everyone, apart from Tobi had a few beads of sweat trickling down their face at Kakuzu's angry expression. It wasn't because they were all scared of the look, it was because they scared about what the older boy was going to **_**do**_**to the masked boy. Usually, Kakuzu would only glare like that when he was about to injure someone…quite badly*. **

**It seemed as though Tobi hadn't a care in the world if Kakuzu was giving him the 'stare'. Pein decided to break it up by taking the doll away. "Look, if you guys can't behave well, then I'll have to put Sasori away."**

**Straightaway, Tobi had pounced onto the older male; trying to get the doll. "But Pein-san! Sasori-san is Deidara-senpai's toy!"**

"**Let me finish, Tobi, I−"**

"**Tobi get off of him!" Kakuzu grumbled; trying to pull away the immature boy off of Pein. **

**Hidan turned his head left and right before confirming something after. "Hey, where the heck is Goldilocks?"**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara looked up after he drowsily opened both eyes and noticed that he was in a…weird position at the moment. Flushing, the blonde stared at Sasori who had an impassive face and was still holding onto the younger.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara's direction as he spoke. "You were saying my name in your dreams, brat."

Standing up, the bomber tried getting off of the tree with an irritated look. "Sorry, un. I can't help it."

Smirking, the redhead joined in climbing down from the tree with the younger boy, whispering to himself. "No matter how long I've left you guys, you don't change."

"What?" Deidara quickly turned his head round once he had landed on the grass.

"Nothing." Sasori snapped back, who got a 'Whatever' reply from the other.

Even though no one saw him, Sasori smiled at the back of the blonde's head as they made their way to the house; waking the others up who slept on the floor or on the wall. _He still hasn't changed. _The redhead frowned at him. _Does that mean that you didn't care if I was gone?_

Suddenly, Sasori's expression turned to hatred instead of melancholy. _It doesn't matter, he deserves it._ The redhead thought bitterly.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**That ending made me so sad D: WHY SASORI DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE REVENGE ON THEM? ESPECIALLY DEI! ;-; Uh, I mean…why so mad at them? DX (well I know why he's mad but u guys don't and I just want to act like a reader, reading along with u guys XD lol**

**Keys!**

**1. T'is true, Kakuzu does get mad quite easily and he ends up killing his partner o.o (note: this is before Hidan) and when Pein had enough of finding new partners for Kakuzu, he got Hidan, who is immortal, to be his partner, that way he could get mad and destroy him but not kill him ^^ Read it on the wikia and you'll see :D**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed it and if you want to; plz review ^^ it keeps me going ;3 A review a day, keeps the disincentive feeling away ^^ (P.S: disincentive is the opposite of inspirational) lol**

**Love you all! Bai! ^^**


	9. Whatcha Got There? Sleepover Talk!

**Disclaimer: Does not own and just HATES doing this when this is a waste of time…dudes o3o **

**I think this story suits the song 'Thanks For The Memories' best. O.o wut? It makes sense. Seeing as Sasori has a sad past and it's kinda like him saying goodbye and good riddance to the Akatsuki (for now…! *cough* just lol…) And it's kinda the others were sad about Sasori being lost in their 'incident'. ^^ **

**I want to learn the Chinese and Japanese language :D (note: I'm part Chinese so don't judge me by saying oh how I'm 'obsessed with Asians that I'm going to turn into a weeaboo' when I can pronounce some Japanese words with ease -.-) but I don't know how to convince my parents to make me go to those types of classes D: on top of that, we're not living in royalty or anything ^^' lol…I just want to tell them but you don't know what kind of parents they are… *stares at Mom and Dad who a busy throwing grenades, laughing evilly and are using chainsaws on a fake body* lol jk XD **

**Well I'm just kidding about the action and violent part o.o ANYWAYS; CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

As the others slipped into the blankets and hadn't moved at all, except for the slow rising and falling of their stomachs, for more than seven minutes to signal that they were asleep, a certain redhead quietly sat up from the blankets.

He turned to the sleeping form of his blonde friend and started shaking him gently. Once he saw that the blonde reacted by opening one of his eye to gaze lazily at him, Sasori grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed.

They slowly and inaudibly stepped their way over to the door and closed the door behind them. Making sure that none of their friends had been watching them.

Or had they?

Quick to waken up from their 'slumber', Hidan kicked Kakuzu, which made him fall off of the bed, and yelled in his ear. Well everyone's ears. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, DAMNIT!"

Konan sat up quickly and shut him up. "Shush! They'll hear us."

"There's no way that they could hear us now, **we made sure of it, we could sense their chakra somewhere else**. And it's far away from here." Zetsu's two sides explained.

This was one of the qualities the Akatsuki members had, all of them were considered 'special', 'gifted' or just 'talented'. All of them were able to do some jutsus and things that no other normal kid would do. For an example; Pein being able to repel or attract objects. And by attract, I don't mean it in a sexual way.

The bluenette sighed and gave up a small smile to the plant boy. "Good, I don't think that they'd want to hear us talking about them."

Tobi shot up and hugged Konan who was right next to him in bed placing order. "Don't worry, Konan-chan! We could hug them for forgiveness!"

"Right…Did anyone notice that those two were sleeping on the tree, outside, together? They did it earlier today." She recalled the memory that played in her head once more.

"And that affects us how?" Hidan had asked with half lidded eyes, the others (by this time they had all woken up) had wide eyes in curiosity.

"I think those two love each other."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The small blonde rubbed one eye and the other remained closed. "Tell me why we're here, Sasori, hm?"

His companion turned around to glance at him with an unreadable expression. "You'll soon see, brat."

Huffing, Deidara just stared at the back of the older boy's head with half lidded eyes to represent how sleepy and tired he was. They were pretty far from the house now…being in the mountain's forest and all.

Unnoticing the other stopped abruptly, Deidara had bumped into Sasori's back and then gazed at him lazily. After a few minutes, the blonde raised an eyebrow and began speaking. "Aren't you going to move, un?"

Soon, the redhead had begun climbing a thick tree which had lots of low branches to stand on. "What are you doing, un?"

"Climbing, obviously." Sasori rolled his eyes. He poked his head from the walls of leaves, looking down at the blonde bomber. "Aren't you coming? You do know that we're wasting time just doing this…"

The blonde looked confused, if it was a waste of time then why were they doing this? Especially since he didn't want to discard his time of sleeping just to climb trees… Well he wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something up on the top that Sasori wanted to show him.

After following him onto the roof of the tree, Deidara glanced at the redhead expectantly who in response pulled something from inside his clothes which made the blonde slightly shocked, confused and curious.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"What?" As expected, the rest were surprised that the bluenette just said that so sharply. It was just weird to just say that they were in love just because the two they were talking about were always by each other's side. And sometimes they were forced to be by Tobi's.

Pein stared at her with questioning looks. "Why do you think so?"

"Yeah, bitch! Have you ever seen them fucking kiss each other?" A certain jashinist shouted out.

Konan shook her head to indicate that she hadn't. Instead of just sitting there, she carried on and explained her reasons for her opinion, holding up a hand as in a gesture of explaining. "I'm pretty sure that everyone has noticed their sudden closeness. They've only known each other for a few days yet they're like best friends already!"

Everyone either sighed or groaned at this. It was the most obvious reason she'd go for. In fact, they were sure anyone else or some of their fangirls would also agree on that instead of their actual relationship and the topic people's opinions on each other.

The weasel put his hand on Konan's shoulder when he just happened to be standing right behind her, making the other jump slightly. "Look, Konan. As much as we know this intimacy towards each other, I am certain that they aren't gay for each other. Nor will I accept any other excuses such as 'they get along very well' or 'they share some similarities'. That does not mean that they love each other."

Upon noticing Tobi's raised arm that was waving around energetically, Itachi looked up and responded to his cousin. "Yes, Tobi?"

"What does 'gay' mean, Itachi-san?" At that, the masked boy lowered his arm.

Everyone turned to the raven, they too, hadn't known the definition of the word...yet. Seeing as they were brought up by guardians who didn't explain much of love relationships to them as they were still kids.

"Gay means a male loving another male." The weasel boy rolled his red eyes that gleamed in the darkness. Which was scary to the others while to Kisame, it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. Some of them knew of the shark boy's feelings for him and thought that the way he was staring intently into the boy's eyes, they thought 'He needs to see a doctor…'.

Pein nodded and then decided to proceed into the subject. "I think I understand what she means by them liking each other." Of course, he had expected them to look at him like as if he were insane. "They have been blushing quite a lot and I'm positively sure that I've heard Deidara say Sasori's name more than once in his dreams."

He turned to Konan who was smiling and faintly blushing, but the red face was covered by the shadows in the room, the only light coming from the moon and had only been shining on Kisame and Zetsu. "On top of that, I have heard that the blonde would occasionally come into Zetsu's own side of the garden and pick some flowers."

"Hey! **That little shit**!"

"And picking flowers is considered a romance crime now…?" Kakuzu asked with a raised eyebrow.

The orange haired boy closed his eyes and took something out of his cloak and showed it to the others who just stared at it without any emotions. "I found this, by Sasori's desk and had seen Deidara purposely put it there."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay some fluff mentioned but not actual fluff being put into here u.u well except for the KisaIta :D KONAN AND THE AKATSUKI BE HAVIN' A SLEEPOVA TALK! (well it's kinda like a sleepover XD)**

***le gasp!* Dei's putting flowers on Sasori's desk? :O (I actually know the real reason :3 of course XD) Okay that was a little bit weird…I had to act like I'm Pein and convince the others that they like each other which was kinda hard DX**

**Yus…Zetsu be ownin' a greenhouse at a part of Sasori's garden which is RIDICULOUSLY FREE OF GIGANTIC SPACE o.e (T'is true, look in the other chapters before and you'll notice that he's able to have a tree, a few places for the others to sleep and Zetsu's big greenhouse XD)**

**This story should be called 'Fluffy Doll' for it has too many fluff scenes o.e lol XD well it's true. ESPECIALLY THE SASODEI FLUFF! I think I should add some fluff about the other pairings in the other chapters…lol XD Notice how Sasori and Deidara spend their time in trees? O.o **

**Sasori and Deidara are about to figure something about each other and realize how close they are in similarities (or are they…?) And the others shall talk about their relationship now and Sasori ^^ **

**MYSTERY OBJECT TO BE REVEALED NEXT TIME! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, uh I mean lol. **


	10. The Conflicting Art Battle

**Disclaimer: If I owned an awesome manga/anime would I be here writing a fanfic about my manga/anime? I don't think so XD otherwise I'd be a weirdo who's a fan of her story o.e**

**Let us start, shall we? *puts on a top hat* (Sorry that I act like a how stereotypical person would act who's trying to play as an English person when the ppl that I've met in my life don't wear top hats or sip tea…Well maybe some of the tea part but that's not the point XD)**

**MOVING ON!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Why do you have the most expensive and high quality clay in the world, un?"

The clay was white and was known for being able to mold into any shape without getting broken very easily after it was put to dry. It was also known for its ability for anyone to place chakra into the clay by a very high ranked technique in doing it.

Sasori just stared lazily at the blonde as he held out the pouch full of clay. "Just take it already. I heard that you liked to blow things up with clay and call that…that _thing _art." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the pouch and shoved it into his arms.

The blonde looked confused at that. "But that is what true art is, un. Haven't you been taught by anyone about what art really is, hm?"

"Heh! Of course I do know what art is and art is eternal, brat!" The redheaded boy had smirked.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Deidara would never leave sappy love flowers for anyone." Hidan had informed them all. His eyes narrowed when the thought of a certain short boy came into his mind. "Especially _him_."

The bluenette of the group just shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Hidan. Even if you're sort of protective of him, doesn't mean that you have to think negative thoughts about Sasori. It's not his fault if Deidara chooses to follow him all day."

"I'M NOT FUCKING PROTECTIVE, YOU BITCH!"

"What does 'negative' mean, Konan-chan?"

"When you put it that way, you make Deidara sound like a stalker…" Kisame chuckled.

Konan rolled her amber eyes at Hidan and explained the definition to Tobi who just looked clueless.

A tanned boy placed a finger to his chin. "Weird how we found someone that looks exactly like that doll we had two years ago…It's just creepy…"

Pein decided to join into the conversation again when Kakuzu had brought up the topic about Sasori at that time. "And that's what's been bugging me ever since." He turned to Konan who just gazed into the purple depths of his eyes. "Notice how close Deidara and Sasori spend with each other these days just like when we had the doll?"

The swirly masked boy shot up from the bed and started yelling. "SASORI-SAN MUST BE A GHOST HAUNTING US! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEE!"

He had started running around the room in a frantic yet stupid way until Zetsu grabbed the collar of his cloak and forced him to sit down by yanking it. "**Quit your screaming**. Besides, Tobi, I don't think it's possible for a lifeless doll to turn into a ghost. It doesn't have a soul. **And how could a ghost kill you**…A-are we right?"

It sounded mature, wise and right but everyone knew that it wasn't normal for someone to appear just look like how a doll that they had owned in the past, have similar personalities and features that they invented for the toy, know about them and then take them to a place that they didn't even know. To all of them; it just sounded disturbing and scary.

The weasel just looked at his friends' thinking and confused faces before speaking to get their attention. "That is something that we don't know yet and something that we must find out soon. After all, we could be blindly following an enemy shinobi."

Konan nodded at the statement, they had only came there to find Tobi at that time and see if he was alright because of the story behind White Hart Ridge. She may have agreed that Sasori and Deidara were too close to be considered friends in such a short amount of time but that didn't mean that she couldn't trust Sasori as much as the blonde would've.

"Say, if Deidara and Sasori just went out of the house, shouldn't we be watching out for him just in case Sasori does something unexpected…?"

All eyes were drawn over to the shark man; their shapes stretched wide in realization. They may have had some smart debates about the two that had left but they failed to realize that the redhead was probably not a person that they could trust just yet.

Everyone stumbled off of their combined beds (that they had successfully pushed against each other altogether so that they would've been able to talk to each other normally), and took everything that they needed which were mostly kunais, shurikens and the others being just a sword and a scythe. They'd probably needed them since they didn't know what lurked in the mountain's forest at night.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Fleeting isn't true art. Everyone knows that brat." Sasori had retorted back with half lidded eyes staring at the blonde before him irritatingly.

The boy just shook his head in disappointment but then chuckled; causing the other to raise an eyebrow at him. "Guess that's another one of the things that we're both interested in, un."

"You mean that it's one of the things that we have different views about, brat." The redhead had corrected him. It was sort of like a mixture of both since they were both into art and they both had conflicting ideas about it as well.

Deidara had already started making clay sculptures with the clay that he had in his hand and was blushing faintly after he had a thought stuck into his mind. He quickly dismissed the concept and continued with his 'art'.

As the younger stood, Sasori turned his head back around and leaving his wooden object on the leafy branch; confused as to why the blonde was grinning at him.

"This is _true _art, un." Deidara leaned back; about to throw his clay sculpture and formed a hand seal after setting it flying into the air. The spider like clay creature had produced a massive explosion out of thin air, the wind ruffling their hair and almost making Sasori fall but was able to grip onto the branch.

Whipping his head back around, Deidara's sky blue eyes gleamed with pride and awe while he kept a smile surfaced onto his face. His eyes stared at the redhead intently for a few seconds before uttering "True art could be found only in a fleeting moment like that. The beauty of seeing a priceless and delicate sculpture like that just disappears before your very eyes is what makes art so special, Sasori-no-danna, hm.".

At the last few words, Sasori's muddy brown eyes gazed into Deidara's for some time before responding to what the blonde bomber had said.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Epic Art Battle ftw *-***

**FUCK YES! (Sorry for the language; I think I drank too much sugar from some fizzy drinks lol oue) Anyway, Deidara gets to call him 'Danna' now ^^ and yes I was planning to do this some time in the chapters and then SasodeiFAN had informed me about it ^^ I just didn't want to rush it onto chapter 7 D: After all…art is what made Dei start calling Sasori, Sasori-no-danna…**

**So yes; the rest of the Akatsukids just realized that they let a complete stranger (hey, they don't even know if it's really him ;3) take their friend into the woods at night on a mountain XD now I'm sure you wouldn't let that happen but when you're a kid and you feel sleepy in the night; I'm pretty sure you would notice things relevant in a slow pace XD trust me; it happens to me, my friends and my relatives ^^' **

**BAI GUYS AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! And if so and if it wouldn't be much of a problem to review ^^**


	11. Disturbing Dreams

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN OTHERWISE I'D BE FILTHY STINKIN' RICH ;D lol well it's true…**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS, I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCH X3 (ESPECIALLY U, WINNIE!) Now time for spazzing. 0EIBWOFESUIFGSIOEFKDL;**

**Omg omg omg omg omg omg, I'M WATCHING HETAONI :D (Okay, okay, I'm a Hetalia fan now XD but I'm still into Naruto -.- so don't think I'm going to like stop making Naruto fics) It's my kind of genre :D well not really but medium Horror is fine XD I heard it has blood, some weird alien and it's got all of mah fav chars XD**

**But anyways; I just started another new game on Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town and I named myself Reiko (I was bored and lazy to find a new name XD) and my dog's called Hisaka eue See how horrible I am? And now I'm using my axe to scare him XD lol and I named a chicken after Hidan and a cow after Konan XD I'm so horrible.**

**May you enjoy this chapter and if you want to; please review, it keeps me going and gives me hope ;3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"DON'T WORRY DEIDARA, WE'RE COMING!" Konan had cried out in a high and worried tone with her arms flailing, causing the sleeves from her cloak to flap around.

They were dashing down the mountain and were heading for the forest; all of them had worried looks either because; they were running down the slope at a fast rate that nearly cost all of their ability to move since they were heading straight for a boulder or they were concerned for the blonde.

But for some strange reason when Pein decided taking hold of Konan's hand the others had gripped onto each other's making a connected line of rushing kids.

As soon as they had went straight through the forest, leaves and branched thwacked them in the head or had stuffed themselves into their mouths. Itachi spat some leaves out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sweat dropping, the blonde stared at the other for a while before speaking. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"…You just called me 'danna' right?" Deidara nodded his head slowly with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with that? I can't call you master just because I have a different view of art?"

Sasori finally looked less confused and shook his head then etched a small smile onto his face. Now he knew the reason to why the other had called him 'master' and that it didn't mean 'husband' instead a honorific showing respect towards him because he was another artist.

The redhead perked up when he heard some loud footsteps and felt himself vibrating; more like the whole forest shook instead. "What's that?"

Both of them looked down below but unfortunately weren't able to see who was creating the woods shake; they were only able to glimpse at a gray cloud that passed by*. When the source of the 'earthquake' had passed by, the bomber was shaking and looked as if he was about to fall.

Not even glancing at the blonde because of his curiosity of what was happening below, Sasori quickly grabbed the younger's cloak in order for him to not fall off of the tree.

Of course, Deidara had been blushing only a little bit but he hadn't taken his eyes off of the forest below him. Suddenly, multiple silhouettes jumped away from each other and started searching for something frantically around the clearing.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Quick, check over there! Hidan, you look into those bushes, Itachi! Use your Sharingan to look for him! PEIN!" The bluenette barked out orders.

"YES?"

Konan grabbed the other into a tight embrace; looking for comfort from the other boy while the ginger haired 'leader' of the group flushed.

The weasel stood behind the two with a raised eyebrow at Konan's direction. "My Sharingan can only copy other movements and create illusions."

A foul mouthed boy brushed away some branches of a bush and peered inside, only to leave the bush alone. "Damn! He's not fucking in here!"

Climbing down, Deidara had his sky blue eyes locked onto the group that was busily looking for him. Sasori was already on the grassy floor and was sweat dropping at the others when they still hadn't noticed their presence.

"Um…do you guys need help in anything…?" asked the redheaded boy.

Glancing up, Konan gasped and rushed up the blonde and squeezed the life out of him in a strong hug with Pein looking disappointed that their embrace didn't last as long as he wanted it to be. "THANK GOD THAT YOU'RE SAFE!"

"IT'S FUCKING JASHIN, DAMNIT!" Hidan had screamed at the bluenette making others look at him with questioning looks. "I'm into the Jashin religion, fuckers."

Well…that kind of explains it. They turned their attention back to Deidara and Sasori who were still confused as to why they were so worried before.

Konan clasped tighter as she spoke. "We thought that…that…we were all going to−"

A certain weasel interrupted as he stepped in front of the group. "We'll explain later. All that matters is that you're okay."

Still perplexed, Deidara followed the others on their way to home. Home? The blonde looked down as he thought. _Wow…I've gotten used to another person's house in a world that I don't even know that I've completely forgotten about Kaori and Yoshi…_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A small blonde sat there; staring through the window with a melancholic expression. Rain pattered onto the frame while the blue eyed boy didn't even flinch.**

**Many times before had he lost something but for some reason he couldn't get over a **_**doll**_** after that incident. He'd rather not talk about it and instead stare into space. For some strange reason, he knew that the toy wasn't just a toy. It was something more.**

**Numerous times had he seen disturbing visions of the redheaded doll and he had to lay there; trying not to close his eyes or sleep. Most of them had the toy laying on the floor with blood slowly spreading on the black floor. **

**Instead, the toy would be a boy. An innocent little boy that had the most guiltless face looking as if an angel had touched his heart to represent how he wasn't an evil being.**

**Even though the boy had all of these features, somehow Deidara knew he was partly to blame for something. He hadn't known what the problem was or what had happened to cause the death of the boy in his dreams but Deidara knew that it was connected to some part of his future.**

**Every time the blonde would reach out to touch the boy's face; he would stir then when the boy would open his eyes to briefly reveal chocolate brown eyes. Before the two could do anything else in the vision, the blonde would wake up from unconsciousness and realize that he was just dreaming.**

**But he knew that was linked to reality at some point in the future.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT ^^ Okay so yes, that is another flashback ;3 Yes it is after what had happened to the Sasori doll -3- and it's kind of a spoiler ;3 but it's not really important XD Well not as important as to who done it, what happened, what happened in the past, why Sasori hates them so much and how the story's gonna end X3**

**KEEEEYYYS!**

**1. You know when you're running and sometimes if the path is dusty, clouds of dirt would trail behind? It happens in anime too for comedy. So yeah… XD**

**BAI GUYS :D (Imma go see the other part of HetaOni now -w-)**


	12. No One Believes Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own ^^ Wish I did ;3**

…**Nothing much to say :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Honestly, Hidan didn't know what the heck they were doing in the first place… First they decided to punish the youngest of the group for leaving with Sasori that night and at that time they had went onto a boat ride with the redhead?

He often wondered how the Akatsuki became to like Sasori so much that the other day Pein had announced that the redhead was trustworthy enough to join the Akatsuki. The albino saw many flaws in that decision.

First of all, they had only met Sasori in real a couple of days ago without actually knowing why he had brought them through the cave that had something (or someone…?*) slaughtered many kids in the past.

Then there was the fact that the redhead was quite anti-social sometimes which bugged him. One time they offered to play outside with him and then he just gruffly rejected and went into the basement. Hidan didn't know what had been his problem but he still couldn't believe how worried the blonde was for the redhead when he had just been rude right in front of them.

Another thing that made him be cautious and think that the redhead was suspicious was that the boy would mumble something that was personal to the Akatsuki that happened in _their_ past when he wasn't even there at the time.

Even though it may sound that the silver-haired was jealous and probably over protective of his best friend but no one could blame him. Numerous times had he seen some horrific events happen in the redhead's room when he'd pass by.

He closed his eyes and recalled the latest memory that consisted of the redhead's room and his 'secret'.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A silver haired jashinist ran down the halls screeching like a maniac and waving around his scythe as he chased one of the Akatsuki members down. More precisely; Deidara and Tobi. **

**When he crossed the only room in the house that still had the candle light on, he stopped in his tracks when he recognized the door.**

**Scowling, Hidan squinted his eyes at the wooden block that kept him from the other's room. Sasori.**

**When he was about to go chasing the two trouble makers, he had heard muffled noises behind the door. Glancing back, Hidan's magenta eyes glimmered in the darkness. What was that had he heard…?**

**His irises were shaking with impatience and uncertainty if he should just take a peek and see what that bloody redhead was up to.**

**The jashinist looked through the keyhole; his eye darting around before shrinking when he realized what was happening.**

**Red. Red was everywhere and so was some organs that he'd rather not name. Blood was splattered all over the places and a certain redheaded boy sat in the middle.**

**Noticing something, Hidan leaned closer and realized that Sasori had another figure lying beside him. No, it was two figures!**

**His curiosity got the better of him as he focused more onto the figures; noticing one of them was wooden and the other was a person. His eyes widened when he saw the wounds and the large blood dripping from several places on the body.**

**Looking around again, he remembered seeing a heart lay on the floor and guessed that the heart belonged to the person…**

**Magenta eyes scanned the room and saw the redhead's back to him and noticed something on his hands.**

**The boy's hands were stained and covered in blood…! **

**Hidan knew that he was a jashinist but never before had he seen so much of the red liquid being spilt and shed before! How was he supposed to know that the boy had an insane side?**

**Noticing that something was moving, the silver haired male looked into the hole and saw that Sasori was assembling all of the organs, walking over to a sack and placing them all in the bag.**

**Since when was the redhead ever violent and bloodthirsty?**

**Gasping inwardly, Hidan's eyes widened and he ran swiftly down the hallways; looking for Deidara. Once he found the blonde who was about to open the door to all of their bedrooms, he grabbed the younger's hand and ran back the way he came from.**

"**Hidan, un!" The blonde had shouted. "What's your problem?"**

**The silver haired male just shook his head then proceeded in replying after a long time. "Deidara, you've got to see this! We're living with a psycho!"**

**Immediately, the blonde bomber stopped in his tracks; causing the other to stop too. "What?"**

**Deidara's blue orbs had stared right into the other's magenta eyes for a long time before continuing. "You're talking about Sasori, aren't you?"**

**The older boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the blonde. "Hidan, un. I think you should go to sleep, hm. Today was a long day after all."**

"**There's no time for that! You have to listen to me, Dei!" Without waiting for a response, the silver haired male had pulled the other to Sasori's Secret Room. Pointing his finger at the keyhole, Hidan turned to the other. "Look in there!"**

**Rolling his blue eyes, Deidara turned round to leave but had been tugged by his best friend on his cloak. He turned round and saw Hidan's anxious gaze. Never before had he seen the albino look **_**this**_** worried.**

**It was probably important but could just be one of his pranks again… Oh well, it didn't matter what was on the other side anyway.**

**Leaning into the door to see what was so 'important', Deidara was about to stare into the hole until the door slid open to reveal a redhead standing there with emotionless eyes.**

**Sasori stared at the two; first at Hidan who was glaring daggers at him and then at Deidara who was surprised and had widened eyes. Raising his slender brow, Sasori's brown eyes darted back and forth at the blonde and the silver haired boys. "Do you need something…?"**

**Sighing, Deidara regained his composure and smiled slightly. "Nothing, Sasori. Hidan here was just…curious." **

**The blonde didn't expect the other to just nod and leave them in the hallways to join the others in bed but soon got over it. After, Deidara turned to the other with a glare who in turn looked surprised.**

"**Don't ever do that again, un."**

**With a scoff, the blonde left the poor boy in the hallways, alone.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Could that have been just him going slightly crazy just because of the closeness of the two? No. It couldn't have been that. He was so sure it was reality and not just a vision.

Even if it wasn't a vision, he certainly won't let just someone who's just gotten closer to his best friend to affect him. Hidan had decided to just accept that Deidara would still have him as his #1 best friend. After all, they had known each other ever since.

Deciding to rest until they came back to the docks, he laid against a wall and closed his eyes into a nice nap. Most definitely will he find out what the redhead was hiding behind his mask and prove to Deidara, no, the Akatsuki that he was right about him.

After many minutes pass by after he had fallen asleep, Sasori glanced up at the sky and noticed gray clouds rolling in and heard a rumble of thunder after a flash of lightning. He smirked. _Perfect_.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Ooh! Sasori be one creepy dude O.O Especially after Hidan had remembered when he was taking out organs, covered in blood and had just said that it was good that a storm was coming…**

**Nothing much to say here either…Gosh I need more things to put in these notes DX**

**KEYS**

**1. Hidan suspects that Sasori was the one that had killed the boy at White Hart Ridge and plenty others. I mean, after all of that bloodshed, I think I'd suspect that too XD IF I wasn't the author of this story ;3**

**So yes; you will find out more about Sasori's secret, Sasori and Deidara's past, Hidan and the Akatsuki's suspicions/thoughts/talks and the storm event :D (Also why the redhead wanted the storm to come XD) in the future chapters :3**

**BAI GUYS XD Please don't forget to review, it gives me hope and happiness ;w;**


	13. Stranded and the First Step of the Plan

**Disclaimer: Why would I be on FFN if I owned a popular manga book when I could just MAKE it happen? Yeah…**

**Yes 'No One Believes Me' has other parts :3 What? You expect me to put less of the others and just Sasori and Dei? Besides; Hidan needs love D: (even tho those chapters are kinda sad DX but something good gotta happen once in a while right eue?)**

**LET US CONTINUE SHALL WE? Been watching Hetalia too much lately XD and Japan's Japanese actor has a soothing voice =w= ESPECIALLY WHEN HE SINGS :D Also; Deidara's Japanese actor sung two songs and they're awesome! X3 Gosh darn it! Both are awesome :D (Tho, I found Dei before Japan ;3)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

All of them lifted their heads to stare at the sky that was covering the sunlight beams with gray and dark clouds, giving the atmosphere a depressing and slightly scary one. Winds ruffled their hair and loud claps of thunder roared across the lands and sea.

Sasori's smirk grew wider as there was another flash of lightning. Certain members had stopped what they were doing long ago to gaze into the storm clouds.

"P-Pein, I think we should start m-moving the ship now." Pein's right hand woman had suggested. With a nod, both of them walked over to the wheel and grabbed it together.

Both of them flushed when their hands contacted with one another. Konan brought her amber gaze up and into Pein's purple ringed eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the albino of the group unfolded the sails; getting prepared for the rising storm. He had noticed that the redhead was nowhere to be seen while he was busy with the sails of the boat.

Cursing under his breath; he was about to look inside the boat to find out where the heck that distrustful redhead went. That was…until the boat had started rocking and clashing waves attacked both sides of the sailing vehicle.

It all started from there.

Hidan swiveled his head left and right as he watched the others run around the ship either; trying to lift up the anchors to put weight on the boat or helping the two lovebirds in charge of the wheel.

The silver haired male decided to help with the anchors since it seemed quite a decent idea. Surely putting weight on the boat would stop them from falling into the sea or something?

Deidara, Tobi and Itachi tried pulling, lifting all at the same time, pushing and tying it with a rope to try to pull and throw it altogether but was unsuccessful in doing so. The blonde's clay pouches was back at the mountain house and Itachi had left all of his explosive tags as well; thinking that they wouldn't really need it seeing as there weren't anyone living around the area.

The silver haired male managed to lift the anchor up with ease and throw it into the sea. After staring into the waters, Hidan turned his head slowly to the others. "Really?"

A storm managed to awake them all from their thoughts and keep their mouths closed.

"INCOMING!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Blurry visions came to the blue eyed boy as he slowly regained consciousness. Blinking furiously, Deidara sat up and rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his fist. "What happened, un…?"

All he remembered was turning around to find they were heading straight for a boulder that was sitting in the sea and then everything went black.

Turning around frantically, Deidara searched for the others but was relieved when he saw them lying on random places on the beach. Wait beach?

Looking around, the blonde found out they had landed on an island. He turned around and noticed that the island was probably the other part of the area that Sasori lived in. How convenient…

The whole place was starting to confuse and even give him the slightest bit of fear after what he had experienced with Hidan the other night. The albino was so scared at that time he wasn't even swearing!

He stood up and walked over to the others in search for Sasori and noticed that he wasn't with them on the beach. The blonde frowned and furrowed his brows. That's odd…wasn't he in the boat with them as well?

Changing directions, Deidara walked right into the forest. He had wondered where the redhead was at the time when they were struggling to keep the boat, and themselves, from getting damaged.

Stopping in his tracks, the blonde looked at the floor in thought. _Maybe Hidan was right about Sasori-no-danna being…strange…? _Deidara shook his head at the thought and instead, continued walking. _Nah, that's not it. Sasori-no-danna was probably trying to help too, I didn't even care to look for him at the time anyway. Besides, he's nice enough to give us a place to stay and just wants some friends._

The blonde was surprised when some bushes nearby had parted away to reveal a messy redheaded boy step out. If it wasn't for the torn clothes, the even messier hair, the dirt covering the boy and the embarrassing result in the end, Deidara would've run up to him and hug him for finding out that he hadn't just suddenly disappeared.

He ended up snorting and stifling his giggles at the appearance. Unexpectedly, Sasori just smiled and had grabbed his hand causing the other's face to be dusted with a pink blush due to the contact of their hands.

It had become a habit for the blonde to be dragged around by the older boy even though it had been a short while they had met.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Wherever they were going…it sure was a long way away from where they had been stranded. Glancing at the other, Deidara hesitated to ask the same question he had been pestering the other with the whole time they had been together. And the last time he had asked, he received a cold stare and a dark aura surrounding the redhead.

They came to a sudden stop and he stared at what seemed to be like a bloody graveyard. His blue eyes slowly looked up to the other who was still holding his hand. "Sasori-no…danna?

He smirked and turned to the younger. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"…The blood?"

"What? I was talking about that." The older pointed at a wonderfully and well-designed tree house*. There were several houses laying in between some branches. Vines gripped onto some parts of the tree trunk and lanterns lit up the front door. Flowers had been blooming on the leaves of the tree and gave the whole house a pretty look. Zetsu would definitely love to live in this…

Immediately, Deidara dashed inside the house and began exploring while Sasori followed and stared in interest.

_All is going to plan…Now all we need is just some time to settle down…_ He smirked at the thought.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Well that's it ^^ Nothing much to say here…**

**KEYS**

**1. Now WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE TREES? Just to let you guys know; I'm not freaky hippie who goes around spreading 'tree love' XD I love the environment and all but I wouldn't go that far by praising trees o.o**

**BAI GUYS :D **


	14. Sasori's Background Revealed

**Disclaimer: So far…I own nothing ._. Unless you count Kaori and Yoshiro XD **

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a couple of days (three days actually…) but that's because of my parents D: I'm sorry! T^T The first time was that I was forced to go to an award meeting (and I got an award but I didn't even like the subject which was Design and Tech ¬.¬), the other time my parents were angry at me for getting into a fight with my bro so they stopped me from going on my laptop -.- and then today we had (when I mean 'had' I mean 'HAD'!) to go and see The Amazing Spiderman. Sure it was awesome but it didn't mean that we had to go to the groceries after and get our time around the time I type/do my homework -.- another reason why I don't like my parents…**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling (Sorry I made you guys bored of my rant DX), let's continue!** :3

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Ugh…damnit…mmm…"

Hidan lifted himself up from the floor and rubbed his back, growling in process. His magenta eyes darted left and right to make sure everyone was here. Sighing, he closed his eyes and sat up properly. Everyone was here. **Except **Sasori and Deidara.

He expected this. After all, that blonde would just mindlessly follow the older boy like a dog; not knowing where he was going which was one of the major differences between him and a dog. Dogs would be aware of where they'd go while he wouldn't.

Jumping off of a palm tree, Hidan landed gracefully and made his way over to a tanned boy laying on a pointed rock. Narrowed eyes stared at the motionless figure.

The silver haired boy hesitated, but soon found the courage to poke the other with his foot. He smirked when he received no response other than just grumbling. Taking this opportunity to have some fun, Hidan kicked the body away which resulted with Kakuzu falling into the sand, but thankfully, he didn't have his face to the sand.

"Come on, fucker. We've gotta go and find those bitches." A smirk was still plastered to the albino's face as he gazed into the miser's eyes.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A little blonde boy glared at his target. Ever since Kakuzu and Tobi had started fighting, Deidara was busy trying to get back his clay pouches and his birthday present. **

**Before he had started chasing the, supposedly, man who had taken his personal items, he was listening intently to the first few sentences of Kakuzu's explanation back then but had noticed someone was watching them.**

**Only him and the weasel witnessed the silhouette had taken the doll. Itachi had guessed the man was rather stealthy considering that he had taken the bomber's pouches without him knowing. **

**Swiftly, the two boys ran through the trees; jumping branch onto branch and avoiding objects that blocked their way. **

**Itachi had pumped more chakra to his feet as he pushed away from the branch with lots of force; making him able to pounce onto the shinobi. Deidara simply followed and had joined in on the dogpile.**

**Both of them grasped onto Sasori's arm and tried pulling it away from the man. **_**Why does this man want Sasori? Unless he is a lonely person that desperately wants something to play with…**_** the little weasel thought as he tried claiming back the doll.**

**At the time, the doll had been asleep, much like how he was when he first slept with the blonde boy but was unaware in the situation he was in.**

**With confusion, Sasori had looked around before widening his button-like eyes at his arm without any of the people around him noticing his movements. **

**Pieces of fabric fell and some fiber fill and wool that made up the stitches, gently descended to the grassy floor. His spiritual self that was kept inside of him had screamed in pain when blood spurted out from his left arm. He clutched onto it and tried fighting back in the tears as he glared at the two who made his arm tear off. **

**Back into reality, the doll hadn't reacted and was just lying there limply in the figure's hands. Deidara and Itachi's eyes widened at the broken piece of the doll. Scowling and baring his teeth, Deidara did the only thing that came to his mind. Which seemed rather inappropriate but had finished it all.**

**He sank his teeth into the unknown ninja's arm without caring how deep in he had bit into. The other tried kicking the boy but he had firmly kept his place. Itachi had tried pulling gently onto the doll and had his other hand grabbing the clay pouches with Deidara helping him to take the doll away as well.**

**A smirk appeared onto the man's face as he purposely tugged onto Sasori's legs and arm rather roughly; causing the last few limbs to tear off as well. **

**In Sasori's eyes it looked like the two had literally destroyed his legs and his last arm; he scowled at them with so much hatred in his eyes but yet again; none of them saw it since it was his spirit doing all of the actions.**

**As soon as the man had all of the doll's body parts, he sprung up and ran away; the blonde had already fallen off of his arm in shock of the loss of Sasori's limbs.**

**Hatred dwelled inside Sasori's spirit as he floated away from his dead body; taking on a different form. Then he made his way over to a nearby cave.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara snapped awake from his daydream flashback; blinking furiously and then looking at his surroundings. He noticed the redhead was sitting in a relaxed position on a couch, reading a book.

In the middle of the room was a tree trunk sprouting from beneath and ending at the ceiling. A door was built inside the tree trunk and several furniture was lying around the place.

Standing up, Deidara walked over to the door to the floor below to go see if his friends had woken up yet. He turned round to face the older boy. "Hey Danna, want to come with me to go check on the others, un?"

He looked up from his book without showing any emotions. After a while, he thought about it before smirking and getting off of the sofa. _Might as well get them now if they're awake. They also need to share the same fate_. "Alright, brat. Let's go."

Smiling, the blonde dashed to the table and grabbed his clay pouches and strapped them around his waist just in case they'd encounter enemy shinobi on their way.

Deidara opened the door and descended down the steps with Sasori trailing behind.

_First step of the plan; half complete. All I need now is to convince them to stay here until we 'find' our way back home._

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**KAY THAT'S IT GUYS XD Yes Sasori be one cruel person eAe but I'd do the same thing if my closest friends had just chopped off my arms and legs and seemed like they just left me there to die. Lol XD**

**Anyone guessed who was the person who killed the doll version of Sasori? Anyone know where Sasori and the silhouette went? eue**

**Also, sorry if the flashback may seem unclear ^^'**

**I gotta go now ^^ It's really late and yes I blame my parents and myself for my absence ._. BAI :D **


	15. I've Got Proof!

**Disclaimer: I no own ;3**

**So basically; this is another part to No One Believes Me XD and we get to see more of the others now :3 No more SasoDei fluff XD (well in this chapter there won't ._.) But anyway, I decided to upload another chapter since I missed three days XD So here you go :P**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kakuzu stared into the forest with a look of concern across his face while he continued walking. His annoying, but still enjoyed his company, partner had ran off without him and now he couldn't find him anywhere.

So far, all he had known why the silver haired male had dashed off was that he was going to 'find the bitch who took Goldilocks away'. Exactly why did he want to know where Sasori and Deidara were? First it was none of his business to go stalking them like that and second; couldn't he trust the redhead to take care of him?

Oh well…He'd have to look for that asshole just to make sure he wouldn't cause any trouble.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

This is it! This is the perfect time to get some information about the redhead!

Hidan was nearing a village as he kept running and panting at the same time. It was time that the Akatsuki know more about Sasori's true colors. He wasn't going to waste any time dawdling around when they were living with a complete psycho.

Numerous times in the past (well days actually) had he tried looking for any proof to show the others that Sasori wasn't what he seemed like.

The silver haired jashinist skidded to a halt and quickly looked around for a hiding place before jumping behind a nearby tree as he stared at a bloody graveyard. Widening his eyes he stared at the mass of dry red liquid that had been spilled all over the gravestones and bodies lying on the floor.

Wait a minute, were those bodies there before? Being a jashinist he got used to seeing dry and fresh blood. When he fought without using his jutsu, which was still in progress, he'd know when the body was active or not. And so far, those bodies looked like they had only just been killed.

He walked over to the bodies and placed his fingers into the pools of blood. After consuming the body fluid, Hidan's skin turned black and he gained some white markings. In a flash, he made some hand signs then stopped when his hands glowed purple.

The jashinist leaned closer and placed his palm onto the body's back until some color returned to his skin.

Flipping over the body gently, Hidan proceeded as he had planned. "Who did this to you? Tell me!" Over the past few days, the albino hardly had been acting like himself lately; going far to act worried and not use profanities.

"S…Short r-redheaded boy…he did th-this to us…"

Squinting his eyes, Hidan stared at the other for a while. "Where did he go?"

The man didn't have enough energy to even speak so instead he had pointed his finger at a giant treehouse that stood far away from where he was positioned at that moment (around seven hundred and fifty meters away).

Nodding his head, Hidan stood up and gazed at the man with melancholic and sympathetic eyes. His special jutsu that he had performed was given to all jashinists so that they would be able to retrieve any information from the dead.

Basically it's like messing with the dead.

When he decided to move away from the scene, the jashinist stared at the direction of the treehouse. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that in a window, Sasori was reading a book with Deidara sleeping on another piece of furniture. _Hold on a minute…we've been sleeping a lot lately. It can't be possible for someone around our age to get sleepy that easily_. Hidan had thought carefully. Turning his head away from their direction, the boy looked down at the floor still in deep thought. Something was definitely not right about this place.

Ever since they had entered the cave, weird things had been happening. Soon, he'd have to prove the others that Sasori couldn't be trusted. Glancing at the floor he saw a strand of red hair and a sword stained with blood.

Grinning, Hidan picked them both up and agreed that they both belonged to Sasori, the hair being fairly obvious because of how the redhead had _red_ hair and he remembered seeing the sword which had a scorpion symbol on the sword handle in the living room and in the basement that one time*.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kakuzu kept on walking. Well until a certain albino had zoomed right past him. He turned around with widened eyes and then decided to run along with his secret crush.

"What the hell, Hidan?"

"Just fucking follow me, asshole!"

His eyes stretched wide once more and then relaxed. Under his mask he gave out a small smile when he heard the younger switch back to swearing and his usual cocky personality.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"GUYS COME AND FUCKING SEE THIS!"

Everyone jumped at the loud voice that echoed throughout the whole beach, maybe even the whole island!

Turning around, everyone was surprised that it came from Hidan who they had thought had stopped swearing after the events a few days ago.

They all gathered around the jashinist as he handed two of them the objects. All of them stared at both of them in confusion. They all looked up and Itachi decided to speak for all of them. "Care to explain? It is hard to understand just by looking at it."

"Well you see, _that_ is red hair! And this," Hidan had started explaining; grabbing the sword by its hilt and tossed it into the air to catch it again. "Is Sasori's sword that hangs in the living room remember? It's stained with fucking blood, see?"

He held it out for them to take a look at it again even though it was plain obvious that there was blood on it. "I found _both_ of these items at a bloody graveyard with fucking bodies lying on the floor! I used−"

"Are you suggesting that Sasori-san is the cause of the dead bodies in the graveyard?" the masked boy, Tobi, had asked with everyone staring at him slightly surprised that he had found out what the jashinist wanted to say.

Pointing to the boy, Hidan grinned. "Yes! This fucking strand of red hair was found nearby the corpses and what proves that it's Sasori, is that _his _shitty sword was found in the scene as well! I fucking asked one of the victims and they said that that dipshit had killed them!"

At that point, the Akatsuki had widened eyes and were even more traumatized when it mentioned the 'dipshit', A.K.A; Sasori.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay that's all XD **

…**Giripan and SasoDei are now my OTP ;w; (Giripan=GreecexJapan) Giripan comes from Hetalia which is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz :D (yes I put his names in the Asian way of naming ppl ._. basically the surname comes first and the name comes after) Those two are kind of canonical too :3 (Giripan is semi-canonical and SasoDei is canon XD)**

**CYA GUYS :D**


	16. I Believe You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I swear on my life! *holds up hand* lol XD**

**Sorry that I hadn't updated this yesterday! DX I'm sorry! T^T Please forgive me!**

**I really have a lot of things to do o.e for an example; science homeworks (YES HOMEWORK****S****), replying to reviews, reviewing on Winnie's stories (One of the important things in these examples), getting ready for Sports Day at school and prepare for the French test next week x.x Yes these are ****just**** examples…May God help me, Amen (And I mean it…not using his name in vain cuz I just prayed right there.)**

**I want to thank all of those who have reviewed so far and have just reviewed on this story ;w; I love all of you guys! Especially Winnie who has reviewed every chapter so far! X3 DON'T GIVE UP ON TBOI AND IKIWRT! D:**

**CONTINUING ON GUYS :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**The night before…**

"**When are you going to finish the job, Sasori?"**

**Looking up from the floor, the redheaded boy gazed at the other with impassive eyes and expression. "What do you mean?"**

**Due to his impatience and his burning rage, the man stood up and slammed his hands against the table. "The children! You're really testing my patience with your stupidity!"**

**Sasori hadn't flinched when the rough and quick movement had been directed to him as he stared at the man. A single bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he waited for the right time to speak again, which is when; he would calm down. **

"**Just wait until they trust me. Trust me **_**fully**_**. That includes the silver haired one."**

**The other male leaned back into his wooden chair and placed his chin in between his index finger and thumb in a thinking pose. "I suppose. Otherwise, this plan would be sure to fail." He revealed his red eyes in the shadow and stared at the little boy with a cold gaze. "Make sure you gain all of their trust before you decide to complete your objective." **

**He waved his hand in a 'go away' gesture. "You're dismissed, I want no slacking from you, Sasori."**

**With a last glance, Sasori headed for the door and was about to slide the door until the voice spoke up again. **

"**Oh and Sasori…"**

**He inwardly gasped for no reason at all. "If you even show them the slightest bit of emotion or friendship towards them. Then consider your whole life to be thrown in hell."**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Zetsu had been looking at all the different sorts of plants that were growing on the island while the others were having a debate about Sasori's loyalty and honesty. Tobi had joined him a moment later looking somewhat depressed, uncertain and horrified.

Turning his head, the plant boy raised an eyebrow at the masked boy's direction. "Something the matter?"

"…" At first, he didn't know what to say but soon decided to start it with what had begun the conversation back with the others. "Hidan-san thinks Sasori-san is cruel…Hidan-san thinks he killed lots of people!"

Yellow eyes insisted the other to continue with just a gaze. He wanted to know more.

"Sasori-san is Akatsuki's friend right? So why does Hidan-san think that he would kill all of those people…even pushing it so far to think he'd kill us soon too!" After Zetsu's eyes stretched wide, Tobi rested his head onto his arms after he had crossed them on top of his knees and then continued. "Sasori-san just had a horrible past…right, Zetsu-san? Hidan-san is just being mean…"

With a look of empathy, Zetsu gazed at the floor with void in his eyes as he recalled his past. Whenever he'd ask for food or a place to rest for the day, he'd receive a door slammed in his face as a kid. He was born an orphan and had weird features such as having a split personality.

Pulling the other into a brief embrace, the plant boy gave out a small smile. "Don't worry, Hidan would soon open up to Sasori and if not; then _we_ will make sure."

Tobi lightened up and his usual smile returned to his face that was hidden underneath his mask. With that, the boy hugged the other this time. "Thanks, Zetsu-san!"

The younger boy stood up and ran off to the others; eager to tell Hidan what Zetsu had told him but was confronted when the other had balled his fist and snapped back "If you think I would fucking trust that bitch, then you've got another think coming!*".

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori led the way to finding the others and heard some loud bickering behind some bushes and shrubs. Smirking, he immediately recognized their voices and their habit of getting into arguments with one another.

He nodded at Deidara and pulled away some branches from the bushes as they stared at the others who were now fighting – physically. With a cough, the redhead gained full attention with slightly widened eyes and feared/angry looks.

Sweat dropping, the redhead glanced at the blonde who shrugged in response. "Uh…everything alright? We came here to look for you and we found−"

Suddenly, Hidan interrupted the short boy before he had the chance to finish. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO FUCKING SHARE A HOUSE WITH YOU!" Of course, he gained shocked looks from the artists and infuriated expressions from the other Akatsuki members.

With a raised eyebrow, Sasori continued to stare at the silver haired male with a confused and surprised expression instead of usual bored ones. "Why not?"

Pointing a finger at the redhead, the boy narrowed his eyes as he replied. "It's because I know your fucking trick! You may act innocent and normal, but all you ever want to do is to just fucking kill us all!" His magenta eyes glinted at his last sentence. "You're just a heartless jackass."

At that, the Akatsuki had stared at the boy; wondering if he was insane or was being the jackass instead. Of course it made the jashinist feel lonely that no one trusted him or understood and knew what he knew of the redhead.

Kakuzu was the only one out of the Akatsuki that seemed to have a hidden worried side for the younger boy. After all, he had begun to believe him when he brought more evidence on each of the days by knowing that the boy wouldn't go too far by stealing something, waste his time looking for proof on his days away from the Academy and the Akatsuki Orphanage and not get caught. And then if anyone cared to listen closely, his proof makes sense. A lot more sense…

The tanned boy had seen numerous times whenever he passed an open basement door that revealed a bloody little redheaded boy. And when he'd walk back, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy, he'd find the boy just sitting there looking innocent as ever. Though the swords and weapons would change their locations each time (for an example: if it were placed on the table the day before, it would find its way underneath Sasori's bed.)

He didn't know how much time passed because it seemed like Hidan and the rest of the members had been arguing and had finished. The boy turned around sharply; making the fabric of the cloak making a whipping noise, and then walked away.

Without even caring about the eyes behind him, Kakuzu pushed out of the crowd and stood beside Hidan who was still in daze that he would go with him.

Under those masks that Kakuzu wore…he would hide blushes every time he'd do something nice for Hidan. Usually, the silver haired boy wouldn't notice them but at that time when the boy averted his gaze, he caught sight of pink dusted onto his cheeks.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay I'm finished with this chapter ^^ **

**D'aww! Kakuzu you big softy! XD (Personally, I always thought you had a soft spot for Hidan due to your fighting. Sometimes fighting shows ways of affection towards another person ewe I dunno how…lol)**

**So now that Hidan has gotten one person to believe him, he'll feel a little bit better ^^ a LITTLE. How could someone be 100% happy when they just got one person to believe in them that there's a murderer that's friends with his friends? THAT MURDERER WILL KILL THEM! XD And it would be considered a sour victory… (By sour, I mean that it's a horrible victory X3)**

**BAI GUYS! :D**


	17. Do You Want To Play With Me?

**Disclaimer: I'd rather not say it now but…I don't own. GOSH THESE THINGS ARE A PAIN IN THE BUTT XD Everyone should know that we don't own the characters and stuff :3**

**I'M SORRY ALL OF U FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING! I really need a schedule ¬.¬ Cuz I've got this commission (on dA) and it's taking a LONG time to finish -.- I really hate it when people ask u do something and when u post it, they're just ungrateful. Well, I've got one here. And she's the person who does this and asked for the commission. And hasn't even given me the points yet -.- **

**Another thing is, is that my parents have been dragging us along with them a lot lately so yeah… ._. There's also homework (which resulted in me snapping my eyes open at 6:00 am and sneak downstairs to do Art homework but the teacher changed the due date to Tuesday -.-) and having to remember stuff for school which is giving me less sleep o.e**

**I have this really good (bad XD) plot in mind tho I dunno which of the Akatsuki it should be…I think I'll upload it as a oneshot for Hetalia and another oneshot for the Akatsuki -w- been a long time since I did oneshots.**

**CONTINUING GUYS! ;D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan gazed at the empty space on the beach for a while with a solemn and sad look and her arm reaching out. What if Hidan had been right…? He wouldn't usually act like that…well maybe sometimes but not with a hurtful expression though.

Her amber eyes dropped to the floor with half lidded eyes as she wondered where the boy went. She lowered her arm; knowing it was too late to get the silver haired back.

Turning around, the bluenette noticed everyone else had similar facial expressions while Sasori stared with a blank look. At that point, she was puzzled but then finally understood. Hidan _was_ accusing the boy of being a bloodthirsty murderer. But couldn't he at least…show some feelings sometimes?

As soon as they started walking to their temporary house, Konan immediately dashed over to Pein's side. She pulled him down by his hair and started whispering into his ear.

"Don't you think we should've followed them?"

Pein was in pain, now there's some use to his name, when the bluenette had gripped onto his orange locks but showed anxiousness when he noticed how worried she was.

"It'll be alright…Should I go for them?" The orange haired boy had asked.

Widening her eyes, Konan was about to shake her head but changed her mind. Worry, once again, filled her as she gave the taller boy a brief hug. "Be careful, okay?"

Immediately, the boy's face flushed a shade of pink even after she had let go. Nodding, Pein walked the opposite direction where the two had left.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"So, asshole, what gave you the idea to fucking come with me?"

Kakuzu looked up when he was addressed by his nickname and avoided the magenta gaze when it was given to him. He quickly thought of something and stuttered "I-I just wanted to make sure you'll be safe…".

"Good, now fucking leave me alone. I can fucking take care of myself, dumbass." Hidan snapped back instantly. A serious look was plastered onto his face but hidden sadness was kept locked in his eyes.

"I never said that you couldn't take care of yourself." The tanned boy was trying to keep calm but found himself unusually angry. "At least I cared to accompany you!"

Snapping his head round his direction, the silver haired male retorted back. "I don't care if you're with me or not!"

Regret was all that Hidan felt at the moment.

Kakuzu's burning rage died down and his expression was unidentified. "You don't have to prove yourself that you're right."

"The hell are you fucking saying Kakuzu? And what's with all of the sudden drama?" The jashinist had asked with an angry and puzzled look.

"What I meant was, dumbass, is that you could stop trying to show everyone that Sasori is a murderer. It doesn't even matter." Kakuzu explained.

Rolling his eyes, Hidan continued his path deeper into the forest as he proceeded in the conversation. "Then what fucking matters, asshole?"

"Is that you at least _tried_ to save them from getting killed."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sunset shadows casted over the lands as Deidara stared at the descending sun. _The rising and the lowering of the sun is fleeting. _He turned round to Sasori who was just sitting on the couch. _If life is fleeting, then how could art be eternal? Art is just like life…_

Suddenly, Sasori whipped his head round and grinned at them. "Hey, you guys wanna play a game?"

"Uh, it better not be something like Duck, Duck Goose…" Kisame had informed the boy while sweat dropping.

"Trust me; it's something even better…" At that time, Deidara could've sworn that he saw a glint in his eyes. Feeling a bit uneasy for some strange reason, the blond stared at the other with slightly widened eyes and sweat trickled down the side of his head.

Konan noticed this and turned her head round; looking at the boy with an anxious look. As the others left to do whatever Sasori had wanted to do, the bluenette stood next to him and asked "What's wrong?"

Now it was just getting worrisome, the blond had widened his eyes until they looked horrifying and his skin turned pale.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A small version of the blond found himself crouching on the floor; picking up an old torn up teddy bear that he had kept ever since his parents died. With confusion, Deidara glanced up and analyzed his surroundings. **

**Why was he in the woods? **

**Sudden fear and uneasiness filled Deidara when he wasn't nowhere near the Orphanage or in any part of the woods that the blond knew. **

**Whispers and disturbing moaning surrounded him as he felt succumbed into the darkness of the forest. He squeezed the bear tight as he started whimpering when there was a soft but equally creepy voice spoke to him. Yet he felt like he was in some kind of trance to the sweet vocals in the voice.**

"**Why do you look so frightened? Don't you want to play…? Come and play with me. Let's play a game."**

**At the last sentence, Deidara shot up from the ground and ran off while clutching onto his bear tightly. It still didn't change anything. The voices still echoed throughout the whole forest even as he moved away from the area.**

**He honestly didn't know why he ran away at the four words, especially the last one. The blond felt as if he was close to the verge of death. It just didn't sound right…coming from the person in that tone of voice.**

**Just then, the blond tripped over on a tree root and grazed his knee. As he looked up with a slightly blurred vision and dirt decorating his face, he noticed a figure with blood red hair and was wrapped in pale green clothes walked up to him.**

**Sky blue eyes shrunk back in fear as he saw the crimson red. It wasn't only his hair that was that color, but his arms and legs were drenched in the dark color.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Unexpectedly, the blond bomber rested his hands onto Konan's shoulder quite quickly and blurted out a random question. "Konan! When we were seven, were there any strange things lurking in the woods at night?"

With widened eyes, her amber orbs looked up in thought as she placed a finger to her chin. "Well there was that one time when me, Itachi and Kisame had been attacked by this creature."

"How did it look like and was it wearing something green?"

"Well for one, it was sort of a minty green or at least a very light emerald green. It could be a rather pale grassy green but overall I think it's still minty green. And the rest I really don't know since it was moving fast, why do you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of colors. Instead of just staring at the bluenette, Deidara replied with an answer. "I wanted to know because there was a time when I was seven and I was all alone in the woods. I didn't know why but anyway, I was being followed by this person who wore that color of clothes and had red hair."

Inwardly gasping, Konan brought a hand to her mouth. "You don't think it's−?"

"It is." He paused for a while before turning to the other again with a solemn look on his face. "We need to find Hidan."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan crawled over a log with Kakuzu mirroring his actions beside him. They both rushed past trees and bushes as they made their way back to the shore. Cursing quietly to himself, the silver haired boy spun his head left and right; in search of another direction.

His tanned partner walked up to the small and shallow footprints their friends had made on the sandy ground. Nodding, Kakuzu turned round and informed Hidan as the other crouched down beside him. "They went to the treehouse you were talking about but it seems as if most of their chakra is moving to a different location."

With a puzzled look, Hidan quickly stood up. "Why the fuck would they just leave?"

"Then what you said must've been true after all, where do you think Sasori would most likely lead them to?" The miser gave a wild guess who received a scowl from the younger male.

"Are you fucking telling me that you didn't believe me in the first fucking place?" Hidan had growled while crossing his arms. When Kakuzu was about to reply back, he held up a hand and interrupted him. "Save your breath. Fucking asshole." He turned round and made his way into the forest again with Kakuzu trailing behind.

At that, the tanned boy gazed at the back of Hidan's head with anxiety. Not exactly how he wanted it to come out…

He sighed with exasperation at how he couldn't tell the boy about the misunderstanding. _Guess he still has it bad even after he got one of us to believe him_ He smirked at the thought. _Same as always. _

The tanned boy returned to his previous thought with a frown. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the silver haired jashinist had stopped in his tracks. Kakuzu bumped into Hidan's back and looked up with a perplexed look across his face.

Suddenly, the silver haired male grabbed hold of Kakuzu's shoulder and yanked him down behind a bush as he crouched down beside him. "Keep your fucking trap shut."

Peering through the green leaves and branches, Hidan and Kakuzu watched the empty clearing in silence for a while. At first, the older boy thought that the albino was just messing with him but soon begun to understand as he saw numerous figures enter the clearing.

"Ready to play?"

"TOBI IS READY, SASORI-SAN!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT :D Well the whole story is near 2,000 words ^^' but still is 1,000 words :3 I hoped you liked it :D If not then some critiques would be nice ^^ **

**Btw this chapter was a little bit longer than the others just to show how sorry I am. D: No this isn't the last chapter that would have long chapters :3 the next one should have more words (hopefully D:) **

**I promise I would never leave you guys for more than two days without a reason ^^!**

**BAI GUYS :D**


	18. Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...I'd be rich ^^ and I'm not ._. sooo that concludes; I do NOT own Naruto XD**

**Btw, Winnie, this was supposed to be posted the other chapter before but I guess I'll just put it here right now than not doing anything else XD (cuz after, I need to review ur stories and if I can.)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

If Sasori could've explained how long he was waiting for this moment and how eager he was, he'd be searching for the right words for a long time since it was _way_ too long had he waited. It also filled the boy with anticipation and enthusiasm.

But so, these feelings were conquered over by some contradicting emotions.

Even though he had noticed these emotions, he still didn't believe that he was actually feeling that way at that time. He just thought it was a whole new different emotion called 'victory'.

However, it wasn't. It was nowhere near as something as that good. It was simple; it was guilt.

Guilt is what felt like heavy stones tied around his legs and arms; making him hesitate from walking and opening the door to a mansion.

Each member of the Akatsuki who were standing before the giant house, had been excited and enthusiastic about the 'game'. Of course none of them didn't know what their fate would be once they were inside the mansion.

All of them stepped inside the household as they couldn't wait for the 'fun' game that they were about to play.

A sad smile crept onto the redhead's face for the last time before quickly hiding into the shadows.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan panted as she kept running after the blond in front of her. She had almost tripped but regained her balance and called after Deidara. "Deidara! We can't keep on going like this!"

The blond whipped his head round with a solemn look and his mouth agape due to his heavy breathing. "You're right!" At that, the bluenette sighed with a smile. "We need to go faster!"

"WHAT?" But it was too late as the younger boy had zoomed away from her. He had left a trail of dust flying around. She stopped in her tracks and dropped to the floor and started coughing furiously as the cloud of dirt made way to her face. The bluenette decided to take a break for a while and then follow the blond again.

Getting up again, she started running in search for Deidara and noticed something was in a bush as the shrub started rustling.

When Konan walked over to the bushes and was about to pull away some branches, a hand grabbed her ankle as she started shrieking. Konan had fallen onto the floor and was dragged inside the bush.

"Keep the fuck quiet!"

The blue haired girl turned round to see Hidan and Kakuzu sitting next to each other. She was glad that she didn't have to run anymore in search for the two anymore. But the bluenette knew she'd have to find the blond again sometime.

Suddenly, Deidara rolled inside the seemingly large bushes; looking quite dirty, scared and exhausted. He had been panting so much and his sky blue eyes hadn't left at the shrub's entrance ever since.

"Oi, Goldilocks! What the fuck happened?"

The blond turned round and widened his eyes even more. When he was about to apologize, Hidan had stopped him by holding up his hand and smirked. "It's okay. I'll fucking kill you guys later."

Sweat dropping, Deidara turned over to where Kakuzu and Konan were sitting. Both of them were peeping outside the bushes and was staring at something outside.

Hidan and Deidara popped their heads outside and looked around. Nothing was really there…

The tanned boy stepped out of the hiding place and made his way over to the mansion. "Might as well go find out what happened to them. We can't waster anymore time; time is money."

Konan followed him while she replied to him. "But no one's paying you…"

"Exactly."

Not actually getting what the older boy meant, the silver haired jashinist tailed on after with Deidara close behind.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Itachi had been running while holding his partner's hand with anxiety plastered onto his face. Crimson liquid spilled onto the floor from the both of them.

The little weasel ran upstairs and looked for somewhere to hide and found a room. Glancing behind him, he saw Kisame wincing with pain. The shark boy was holding his arm as the blood seeped through the clothes and dripped onto the floor.

Itachi tugged onto his hand and opened the door to the room. "Come on, in here."

As Itachi set the older boy down onto the floor, Kisame held up his hands in denial. "It's okay, really. I'm more concerned about your eyesight, Itachi."

Bandages was wrapped around the shark boy's arm by his close friend. Itachi shook his head and proceeded in wrapping bandages around his thigh. It was a good thing he had carried those bandages everywhere.

Both of them were expecting just a harmless game, like Tag or Hide and Seek. But it seemed like a mix of the two only that it included violence. They had been attacked by someone in the dark and had been running away from the figure ever since.

Inwardly gasping, Itachi ran to the door and locked it. He sighed and looked around. It was an empty room expect for the piano and the seat sitting alone in the middle of the floor.

Kisame had already been staring at it with curiosity from the corner he had been placed and attempted to stand up.

The younger had beaten him to the piano before him. With interest, Itachi pushed down one of keys. Without knowing it, he started playing a tune that he used to sing to his brother which he had gotten from his mother. The boy was startled when it had opened a secret passageway.

Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances with each other with blank expressions before deciding to make a move.

The Akatsuki's weasel prevented the other from going first and went inside; wanting to protect the other from whatever might've been in there.

As soon as the older boy had heard screams of pain, the blue boy rushed inside after his partner. "Itachi!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Honestly, the plant boy had regretted letting Tobi check if the person was still following them. It had been a while and the boy was getting worried.

He shot up from where he sat inside the closet and slammed the door open. Zetsu jumped off and then dashed outside of the room; shouting out Tobi's name in worry.

What he didn't expect was a small boy with a swirly orange mask eating some candy. Sweat dropping, the green haired boy stared at him for a while before he decided to strangle the younger male.

"Gah-ack! Z-Zetsu-san!" Tobi had tried the get out of Zetsu's grasp but it seemed as though the boy had an iron grip.

Tobi noticed something peculiar was happening. He didn't know where or how he knew but had stopped choking and looked around the hallways of the mansion.

Everything seemed normal. Paintings of weird relatives, a red hallway rug with creative patterns was lying on the floor, some candles for light and doors leading to different rooms.

When Zetsu realized that the other boy had his attention somewhere else, the plant boy looked around the hallway as well in search of what was bothering the other.

The masked boy looked behind himself as Zetsu stared in the same direction, both of them with widened eyes. Blood flew into the air before splatting onto the stone floor.

Unconsciously, tears rolled down a certain redhead's cheeks as he grinned; showing his teeth in the dark.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Well how was it? :D Horrible? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible humor? Or really creepy? O.o**

**Reasons why I chose to place it in a mansion is because of how Trick and Treat was placed in. The rooms were kind of dark but still looked quite like as if the whole house had antiques and classic, but expensive, items in it. As we all know; 'haunted' mansions have old and exquisite furniture and objects in it ^^ But we also all know that this mansion really isn't 'haunted'…**

**Dat last sentence…Sasori be turning insane there? O.e Can't ever recall crying OR seeing someone crying with a grin. Lol XD I think you all know who the one going round attacking them all is :3**

**Btw anyone ever noticed how in Hide and Seek, it's sort of like Tag a bit? The only thing that's different is that people get to hide. XD**

**BAI! UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS :D**


	19. The Bloody Past of the Mansion

**Disclaimer: What you are about to read contains characters that do not belong to me nor fans of the series who just simply adore it enough to write these 'fanfics' about them. They may or may not be fictional about the characters and have some twist in the real story. A.K.A; a different universe or just a different time period. What does this mean? THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME SO SHUT UP XD Lol jk, and yes, it's a different time period and sort of like a different universe :D Considering that they have different pasts and created the Akatsuki at a different time and for different reasons :o **

**BTW I'M GETTING A WACOM XD YUS A WACOM BAMBOO! IT'LL BE AWESOME! I'LL BE ABLE TO DRAW BETTER WITH IT BECAUSE I'LL GET A PEN TOO ;D AND I WOULDN'T ACHE WITH HARD WORK ^^ And simpler ways of shading, outlining and coloring! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD SQUEE! Um…I mean…yay! (Fluttershy reference XD)**

**CONTINUING ON XD JUST FORGET WHAT YOU JUST READ IN THE LAST PARAGRAPH! Lol really…I was out of character back there…**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sasori looked up with tears streaming down his eyes. He saw a dark figure looking down upon him with a serious look. Shifting a bit, the redhead felt a little uncomfortable being around someone so creepy. **

**Sounds came from his shoes as he made his way over to the little boy. Each time, the redhead would slowly move away; getting ready to run away. Ever since the incident happened, which was a short time ago, he found himself unable to trust anyone.**

**Now that Sasori had thought about it, how was he able to survive after losing all of his limbs? How did he become a human? Maybe he was just a ghost like the ones at White Hart Ridge…?**

"**Little boy."**

**Flinching, Sasori stared at the silhouette in the darkness with widened eyes. "U-um, yes?"**

**He felt a hand rest on his shoulder from the supposedly older person. Raising his head, his chocolate brown eyes kept full attention on the mysterious man. He noticed he was shivering and his palms were sweaty with the instinct of feeling the presence of danger.**

"**Tell me what happened, child." With a pause, Sasori gazed at the man with a confused look. "Come with me, it'll be alright."**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

How could this have happened?

Deidara, Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu found themselves staring at several rooms that had red decorating it. The whole room reeked of the smell of blood and numerous furniture was on the floor possibly due to the others running away from the attacker.

Hidan turned round to face the blond who was more shocked than anyone else who was in the same room. Sympathy and sadness flooded in Hidan's eyes and his facial expression showed anxiety. "Are you okay, Dei?"

He received no response from the bomber so he decided to lead the small group deeper into the mansion.

Fear draped the four kids as they spotted several splashes of blood. Stretched eyes kept gazing at the bloody liquid before darting away before horrifying images showed up in their minds. But as always; they would always receive one. And once it's there; it would never leave their mind.

The jashinist wasn't extremely fazed by the body fluid that was painting the walls and floor, he was getting used to seeing it everywhere due to his jutsu practice in the mornings. What worried him was that if the others would be able to get through the room without getting really scared.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sasori hesitated to walk further into the mansion simply because he had no idea what awaited him in one of the rooms. **

**This 'Madara' person had taken him to his house for the first couple of days and treated him nicely. He'd given him snacks and even tea. However, possibly yesterday or earlier that day, the man gave him drinks that made him unconscious. Now he found himself in the huge household.**

**Spotting a door that had red eyes with a black pattern in the middle of both of them staring at the redhead from inside the chamber.**

**Honestly, it made the poor young child wanted to run back and find Deidara and the others. At that thought, Sasori clenched his hands and clamped his teeth together. No way would he go back to them! **

**Madara had told him that they were trying to kill him; destroy and tear him up as a doll. They never actually wanted him, and he was merely considered just another useless toy. At first, he didn't know if he was telling the truth or not but found out that he was. If they had loved and cared for him, wouldn't they have found him? They saw where he ran off to didn't they? **

**That was when Sasori had stopped sneaking out of the house and try to look for the Akatsuki. It was when he had stopped having high hopes for them, when he gave up on them and also when he quit on forgiving them whenever he would come back to them.**

**Grabbing the door knob, the redhead faltered in turning it around to open the door that would lead him to the other side. **

**Peeking, Sasori looked around for a second before stepping inside. That was when he felt pain flare across his body as he fell to the floor; his heart rate gradually pulling to a stop and his eyes closing before he had ceased heaving to breathe.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It was only a library. Itachi looked around once more and confirmed it indeed was a place that kept in store of books.

Inwardly gasping, the weasel whipped his head round in search of his shark friend. Sighing with relief, Itachi's eyes glowed with happiness; knowing that his partner was still alive and alright.

He stepped over to the older male and sat beside him. "Kisame, do you think that one of these books might have something important inside?"

Turning around, Kisame gazed into the raven's eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Uh…perhaps?"

The little boy was already flipping through pages in the books and had gotten through seven books. Each were thick and had small handwriting. _Wow. Never knew Itachi was good at scanning around in books_ Kisame chuckled at the thought and was about to grab a book to help his friend until the knob starting twisting and turning.

Immediately, the raven shot up from where he had sat and grabbed a kunai from his kunai pouches. He had been standing in front of the shark boy in order to protect the older male.

It was sort of sweet really. Usually, Kisame would've been the one to defend the younger but it seemed that it switched round.

As the door creaked open, a silver haired head with magenta eyes poked out from the gap. "Anyone fucking alive?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT ^^ I shall continue this next time ^^ And now onto Mirrored :3 I just can't wait for the Wacom! ^^**

**Yes, the other part of Sasori's past will be revealed in the next chapter ^^ And who said that he was Sasori's boss…? ;3 Okay we can all agree I'm horrible at keeping this secret ._. lol XD**

**Did anyone see the 'hidden' plot in Sasori's past :D XD Trust me it was sort of obvious. Remember what Sasori did when he 'invited' them all into his house? Food…Places to sleep in…Tempting Dei into staying…Taking them to a mansion after? Yep the story is repeating itself with Sasori :D or chronologically; with the Akatsuki XD **

**Okay…Imma go get my stick to beat up Madara :D I really hate him XD Seriously tho, I do ._. Both in this fanfic and in the series. HE'S THE CAUSE OF SASORI BEING THIS WAY D: And yet I should thank him ^^ You'll understand in the future chapters :3 (I'll explain it then XD)**

**BAII! XD See ya guys next time ^^**


	20. An Inability To Die

**Disclaimer: Rather go to the Naruto Universe/ other anime universes (like Bleach, One Piece, Digimon, Pokemon (don't hate it, don't love it), Vocaloid even though it's neither a manga or anime XD it just has anime style characters ;3 and MANY others) than own it XD Which means; I don't own it ;3**

**I never hated any anime or manga series yet o.o NEVER. Guess I'm born part Chinese but Japanese by heart? XD Cuz I must really like how they make up stories :D Well I guess I'm part Chinese because of what I do :3 (No I do NOT eat dogs and stuff like that -.-)**

**!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan stretched his eyes wide when Itachi's kunai was thrown, he ducked and saw the weapon jam itself between the wall above him; where his head had been.

"What the fuck dude?" The silver haired male shouted.

Before the older boy could do anything else, the weasel grabbed Kisame's sword and banged it against the top of the albino's head causing the other to lie onto the floor; face flat. He didn't stop after a couple more beatings with everyone else staring at him with widened eyes.

With a pause, Itachi sighed before giving back Samehada to the shark boy and helping Hidan stand up.

"When I asked if anyone was still alive, I didn't fucking mean for you to go around and start fucking attacking me, you dumbass!"

"Excuse me for what happened earlier. I had thought I was in a genjutsu." The raven replied with a slight bow of his head and the same usual emotionless face.

Even though the raven spoke with sincerity, Kisame saw a glint in his eyes and knew that it defined to something of mischievousness, amusement and deceit. He smirked before getting up and opening the door to fully reveal Deidara, Konan and Kakuzu.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it doesn't fucking matter anyway, I'll kick your ass later." The jashinist growled; picking up his scythe that had fallen to the floor before placing it onto his back again; pulling the straps to tighten the hold.

Konan stepped forward and flipped through one of the pages of a book she had found lying on the floor. "This book…It's not a novel or an instruction book. It's a diary."

With curiosity, all of the boys gathered round her; forming a circle. "A diary, un? What is a diary doing here, hm?" Deidara asked with a raised brow.

"I think it might've belonged to the person who once lived here, it makes sense," The bluenette answered; stopping at the first page and had decided to read the first few sentences. However, her irises shrunk in realization and her hands started to shake. "Guys! Look over here, I know who wrote this…"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Day ?**

**It's been a few days ever since I woke up from unconsciousness. I still don't know where I am or what happened after I slipped away. **

**Madara-san is still nowhere to be seen and unfortunately, I still can't believe that I miss the others. So far, most of the rooms have secret passageways and quite disturbing people - perhaps creatures? – lurking around the corridors. **

**If it weren't for those despicable idiots back there, I wouldn't be in this mess. Only got a few food left and a horrible reminder of why I'm here…Even if I could get out of here, there's no way in a billion years would I ever go back to them. Not after what happened.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame glanced at Konan with an inquisitive look upon their faces. Itachi had been the only out of the boys who was still staring at the part of the diary even after he had read the whole thing once.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'You know who it is'? It doesn't make sense." Hidan had questioned with a raised brow.

Shaking her head, the bluenette pointed at the last paragraph. "Here it says that he would never go back to 'them', then at the last sentence it tells us that something happened to make him feel so upset and then just after 'despicable idiots' he says that he wouldn't be in 'this' mess. Don't you see?"

Everyone but Deidara and Kakuzu was still confused. What had that have to do with any relation to anyone.

The tanned boy shoved his way past Hidan and stepped forward. "We never really told you how Sasori was lost in the first place. It all started when I was packing things to sell. When I passed by the doll he wasn't really what you'd call 'innocent'."

Deidara and the others leaned in while Kisame had asked with confusion "What do you mean?".

"What I saw back there is what you'd call 'evil' or 'demonic'. The night before I remembered hearing someone screaming in agony, and then someone had stabbed him with a knife. I remembered peeking out of the window and saw the knife laying on the floor but didn't have enough time to fully see the scene because of Kaori." The older boy had explained with a serious look plastered on his face. Everyone knew of Kaori's menacing wrath if she were to do her nightly check up on the orphans at night and find that one of them was still awake. He proceeded in clarifying what had happened at the beginning.

Sighing, Kakuzu was wondering how he could tell anyone of them without them thinking he was going mad. "…The day after, the day when I was about sell some of our old toys, I found Sasori lying on top of a corpse deep in the forest. He was holding a knife and was soaked in blood." He gave a slight pause before continuing; knowing it would make the others believe he had made the wrong move. "When I was approaching him, he had turned his head fully around and that's when…I noticed something changed. Not the horrifyingly discovery of him being able to move but that he had a dark and intimidating aura. That's when I was convinced he was possessed by a spirit."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sasori stared at the ceiling above him; nothing much new on his mind. His eyes were widened with fear and hardly shone with any signs of life in it either. His whole body was stiff and he felt unrealistically numb. **

**A few days after he had escaped the mansion had Madara told him about what happened. The little boy definitely knew that he couldn't live nor trust the man anymore. He didn't even knew if the story was true or not.**

**Unfortunately, Madara had explained that he had made him a wooden body, also known as a human puppet body. He had killed his 'human' self and placed his 'spirit' into the humanoid. Honestly, the redhead didn't know why the man wanted him in a wooden body except for the fact that he was able to 'control' him.**

**All of these thoughts made Sasori's head ache but he couldn't get the fact out of his head.**

**No matter how hard he tried, struggled and even begged, the small redhead wasn't able to leave. Something was forcing him to stay against his will and other disturbing things started happening.**

**Like the inability to get wounded or to die.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT :D **

**I GOTTA EDIT THIS TOMORROW DX SORRY NOT ENOUGH TIME! **

**NOTHING MUCH TO SAY SO BAIIII!**


	21. Konan and the Boy and a Returning Friend

**Disclaimer: Me no own ^^ but if I did, I'd be talking Japanese :D And in Japan. ^^ Lol**

**I really hate my dad, because yesterday I was supposed to update Mirrored, but he kept on forcing me to watch this Christian related stuff. He even took it far to shut down my laptop, thus making me not save my document -.- If I could tell you how angry I am with my family, I think I'd scare you guys by swearing too much and even doing violent things. Then today when my bro and I were watching One Piece, I told him that I had to go type up my stories and he just went ahead and watched the episodes without me ._. If I could do ANYTHING to suppress my anger upon my family, I'd send them to hospital or just put myself up for adoption. And the worse thing is, is that they believe that I'm a maid -.-' They treat me like one and my parents treat my brother as if he's a prince/king. The truth is, is that he should be treated a lot worse -.-**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara was speechless at that point; his mouth agape and just staring at the tanned boy. Finally he spoke with defiance in his tone. "S-so what? Just because you saw Sasori in that place doesn't mean that he did it, un! And I'm pretty sure that you were just seeing things when he started moving, hm."

"Even so, I still find it weird how Sasori was there at that time. I saw it too, you know." Konan spoke up; furrowing her eyebrows at the blond. When she noticed that Deidara was staring at Itachi, she continued speaking. "Itachi may have been with you at that time but unfortunately something damaged his brain. You do remember when that ninja had taken off the last few pieces of Sasori's limbs?"

His eyes were wide like saucers. _Since when did Konan know w-what happened, un?_ The blond thought before snapping back to reality and nodding his head while he replied with "U-uh, yes, un."

As the bluenette continued after she nodded to Deidara, she kept staring at the raven who had no idea what they were talking about. "You see, me and Kakuzu were looking for you two after you had left and when we finally found you, we saw you were all fighting for him. When the limbs were torn off, Itachi had been pulling with too much force, causing him to roll back and hit his head against a tree."

Beside him, Itachi tilted his head in confusion with the bomber still looking at him with his stretched eyes. "Is that how I cannot remember what had happened?"

Nodding, the amber eyed girl turned her attention back to the blond. "That's when we had decided to follow the man. Apparently we couldn't keep up with him and so we were lost." She looked down at the floor remembering the last final moments of it all.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"**Come back with Sasori!" Konan had shouted; anger flaring in her eyes and glinting with rage. Kakuzu ran behind the bluenette, both of them panting from running so fast. Her tanned companion picked up his pace and gradually ran past her; his hand reaching out for the figure.**

**Just when the boy was about to grab the silhouette's clothes, he had tripped on a stone while his target swiftly vanished from both of their sights.**

**Konan immediately dropped to her knees and helped the older male up. "Kakuzu! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"**

**The miser glanced at the girl with slight irritation but had a warm gleam in his green eyes. It sometimes annoyed the others that the bluenette acted like a mother around them but it also made them feel wanted. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."**

**They both gazed at where the man had left only to widen their eyes in surprise. Both of them slowly back away when they recognized the part of the forest. White Hart Ridge. When they had seen the dark and intimidating cave they decided to stand up and just run back home.**

**However, when their eyes fell upon the figure of a crying redheaded boy they stopped midway before turning around; slowly moving over to the small and fragile boy.**

**When they were close enough, Konan had reached out a shaky hand over to the redhead. "H-hey, you shouldn't be here…What's your name, huh?"**

**Unexpectedly, the boy looked up with fearful brown eyes and shot up before dashing away from the two. They glanced at each other before a low grumble noise echoed in the cave. "Let's never speak of this again and go home and get something to eat." Kakuzu suggested.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

An orange haired male brushed away some leaves as he darted his eyes to and fro in search of a certain silver haired boy and a tanned miser. Pein huffed in frustration when he couldn't find the two once again. _How long have I been at this again?_

His purple eyes trailed to the direction of where a mansion stood. _Huh? A mansion? What the heck is a mansion doing here anyway? _Pein thought to himself as he made way to the huge household. _Boy, things sure are getting weird nowadays._

When he knocked onto the door and received no response he slightly opened it, creating creaky noises in the process. "Hello?" He spoke uneasily. "Kakuzu? Hidan? Anyone…alive*?" He widened his eyes when he saw the red liquid dripping on the walls and some of it painting the floor.

As he walked into the house, he kept his senses sharp after seeing the body fluid splashed across the living room. It was plain obvious that something was definitely up. Hopefully the blood didn't belong to the two people he had thought of.

Unable to handle seeing the blood and the images that triggered in his mind, he zoomed upstairs and quickly dashed to a dead end; swinging the door open. Panting, he kept staring at the door. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Surprisingly, there was a secret door hidden inside the wall; making the boy fall inside and land into a totally different place.

Pein decided that just running away and being fearful wouldn't do anything so he found the courage to stand up and look around the place.

It seemed he was stuck in another hallway with only one door at the end of the corridor. He looked around to see if there were any more entries but he guess it was a dead end. As he made way to the door with uneasiness, he wondered if it was really a good idea to open it; guessing that the person who had caused the room from before to be decorated in blood would be behind the wooden object.

Hesitating to open the door at the end of the room, Pein grabbed the doorknob and shakily turned it around. "Hello?" The ginger haired boy repeated and poked his head through the door and later stretching his eyes even more with surprise and relief.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**YAY PEIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DARLING? D: Ahem, lol sorry XD Was trying to act like Rarity from MLP FiM. ^^ Anyway, he's been gone ever since chapter 17 o.e**

**1. I think this might be the Akatsuki's new catchphrase lol XD seriously...first Hidan now Pein. Who next? Zetsu? (That'll be scary...coming from a cannibal like him...) **

**You decide who he's with this time ^^ Okay I'll tell you a hint; it's quite obvious ;3**

**BAI! ^^**


	22. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: If I were to own a famous manga would I be here typing up a fan fiction and putting a 'disclaimer' sign before I started typing when I could be MAKING it happen? XD (Except the yaoi thing D: I'm a Christian and would rather not put up yaoi books ^^' I know they're not real and that there's nothing wrong with gay people it's just that my dad would freak out ._. and probably forbid me from doing so ¬.¬ which is why this account is kept secret from everyone that I know.)**

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen :{3 (MUSTACHE! Lol XD *puts on top hat*)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"ZETSU-SAN!" Tobi cried; fragile crystal-like tears started rolling down his cheeks behind his mask. In fear, the boy watched helplessly as his closest friend got injured; blood soaking his cloak.

Just looking at the red liquid made the masked boy shake with dread. He stared at the glinting knife in unknown hands. Gasping, he stared closer into the shadows and recognized the chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the darkness. "S-Sasori-san? But…why?"

He received no response from the redhead, causing him to glare with burning anger. It wasn't the same as the many other times he was angry at a person, his face was similar to deep hatred that would result in murder even if his orange mask covered his facial features.

Sasori smirked in the darkness, feeling quite proud to have gotten yet another one injured. Though deep inside, he didn't know why he had wanted to stop and get them out.

Turning around, the redheaded boy made his way over to the door; acting like as if nothing had happened and leaving the plant boy to bleed on the carpet.

Tobi had charged up to the other with a kunai in his hands but before he could've done any damage to Sasori, he had just suddenly vanished. Instantly, the boy looked to and fro to find out where the other went but whipped his head round to look at Zetsu; giving up searching for the redhead.

His eyes widened behind his mask when the plant male was trying to get up; clutching the side of his torso in pain. Tobi tried helping him up; pulling Zetsu's arm around his shoulders and gripping onto the other side of the pant boy's upper body.

"We need to look for Kakuzu-san, you can barely walk Zetsu-san!" The masked boy informed the other with anxiety was plastered onto his face with anger at the same time.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Pein!" Konan immediately jumped up and swung her arms around Pein; small tears had formed at the edge of her eyes. The orange haired male flushed in response of the contact and hesitated in hugging the other back.

He analyzed the room for a bit before looking at the others with a puzzled expression. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know exactly where they are, however, they are indeed in this mansion." Itachi replied; worry engraved in his onyx orbs.

"Can someone please tell me what happened, especially what happened in the living room? Because it's just really confusing and disturbing." Pein requested after the bluenette released him from the embrace and sat _really_ close to the ginger.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

After some time, Pein begun to understand what was going on as the weasel explained everything that happened so far. The purple eyed Akatsuki member was even more surprised when he had been informed that Sasori was the cause of all of the bloodstains.

Nodding once more, Pein looked up at Itachi as he spoke. "Well it's no good staying here while Zetsu and Tobi are still in danger. Come on, they must be in the other rooms." As he stood up, he was followed by six other members.

Immediately, the ginger haired boy was slammed against the floor as soon as he swung open the door; being trampled on by an orange blur.

Said 'orange blur' rushed over to the weasel; a green haired boy leaning by his side. "KAKUZU-SAN! THANK GOODNESS, TOBI FOUND YOU, ZETSU-SAN NEEDS HELP!"

Hidan widened his eyes and pointed at the masked male. "Did you just fucking say 'you'?"

Uncharacteristically, Tobi ignored him and instead; gazed at the other with worry. He lit up when he received a nod from the tanned boy and set Zetsu on the floor to sit.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

After a few minutes, the plant boy was patched up and they were all ready to leave the mansion, hopefully, without the redhead finding out.

Twisting and turning at corners and dead ends, they were beginning to feel frustrated when they were getting nowhere at all. Eventually, Kisame begun to realize they had been walking round in circles for an excruciating long time.

Everyone groaned in annoyance when they recognized the corner that they had just passed a few minutes ago and decided changing direction.

Konan turned to Pein with confusion. "Don't you remember where the stairs were Pein?"

"I remember where it was, it's just that I can't find the place anywhere." The orange haired male replied with a disappointed look on his face.

She smiled warmly and chuckled. "It's okay, we could−"

"Found it." Hidan said nonchalantly.

Both of them had comically widened eyes and sweat dropped at Hidan's remark. All of them rushed up to meet with the silver haired jashinist but stopped in their tracks immediately when they saw the state the stairs were in.

The steps were crushed; making it impossible for them to get down. The rails had been completely destroyed, it would be like giving away your leg if anyone dared to slide their way down.

Hidan glared at his tanned friend when he felt someone breathing down his neck. "Oi, asshole, fucking quit it already."

"What the hell are you talking about? And you're looking at the wrong direction, I'm over here." Kakuzu snapped back; squinting his eyes at the albino.

When Kakuzu had started talking the jashinist froze; his eyes stretched wide and his mouth agape. Turning around, he gazed at the figure with surprise. When he started stepping back a few, the others then decided to turn around as well; inwardly gasping in the process.

There stood the redhead with a sharp knife clutched in one hand and a solemn look plastered onto his face. Deidara stared at the boy with fear when he saw red liquid dripping off at the tip of the weapon. His eyes showed hurt from betrayal and disbelief.

Sasori flinched at the look on his face as he walked forwards; clutching the knife even more.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT D: GOTTA GO DX I'LL EDIT LATER!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW ^^**


	23. Forgiveness And Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own ^^ But if I did, then I'd be proud of making the Akatsuki :D Besides, I can't draw hot guys XD**

**Btw, this Manga Studio is keeping me from replying to reviews and I cannot allow it DX (Okay sounding really dramatic and the common I'll-keep-my-word-no-matter-what kind of person O.o) But still! I'll stop tomorrow and reply to your reviews and GET MY ASS AND WRITE REVIEWS ON WINNIE'S AWESOME STORIES! D: (One of the reasons why I hate myself; I'm lazy…)**

**FOUR SWORDS IS AWESOME! LOVE THE MANGA! LOVE THE GAME! LOVE THE FUCKING RECOLORS! Oops, I'd never say that ^^ (Real Sugar Baby song ref XD I don't own the song -.-) But anyway; I love Vio link! ^^(Vio is shortened for Violet so it should sound like the first syllables of the word but I pronounce it as vee-oh XD) He's so smart and anti-social like meh :D I play the game with my bro nowadays ^^**

**ON WITH DA STORY! WE SHALL FIND OUT WUT DAT REDHEAD IS PLOTTING :O Warning: this story may get cheesy o.e**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori clenched even tighter onto his weapon, lifting it against his chest and moving towards the group of kids. His eye looked as if it were full of hate, anger and the need of seeing them suffer.

Unexpectedly, he stopped instantly and threw the knife behind him; the weapon finding itself getting stuck in the wall. "There's another way out of here you know," The redhead said nonchalantly like as if when he had wounded them hadn't happened.

Immediately as he spoke, the group fell onto the floor*. Sweat dropping, Kisame looked up at the small boy. "You're not going to kill us?"

"No−" Sasori replied with a raised brow.

Hidan shot up from the floor and pointed at the redhead. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU WANT TO FUCKING KILL US AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP US? LIKE AS IF WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU HELP US!" The silver haired male shouted; making rants about Sasori.

Soon, Kakuzu placed his hand onto his shoulder; which had successfully stopped the boy from continuing on with his outbursts. The tanned male darted his eyes over to Sasori who stared at them with a bored look.

"As I was about to say; I changed my mind." When he received confused and skeptical looks from the group, Sasori proceeded once more. "Over the past few days, you've all shown me kindness and friendship. Without even knowing it, I forgave you at some point."

Konan sat up straighter from where she had fallen earlier before. "But, what about when Hidan had accused you of being evil?"

He nodded slightly after she had finished before replying. "True, he had said some horrible words at the time but they had made me feel even more guilty. Just listening to his pathetic accusations changed my mind partly."

At the point where Sasori had explained about Hidan's blames, the jashinist shouted out "HEY!" in anger.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the redhead's direction. "How do we know that you are not lying to us?"

Turning around, Sasori looked into the weasel's onyx eyes for a bit before continuing. "I know this mansion quite well since I've been here a lot of times before. Even if you don't believe me; then would you rather want to break your leg?" He pointed at the stairs that had been broken.

Pein nodded in agreement. "Good point…Though, what puzzles me is; who in the world broke the stairs? They were fine when I came here."

Everyone murmured in realization agreements before turning to the redhead. Sasori shook his head and started shoving them away. "Look, it's someone else you should be afraid of and if he finds out that I'm helping you out then it'll end **all**__of our lives. Now go!"

His brown eyes fell upon the blond who still had been staring at him. "But…Aren't you coming, un?"

Sasori's eyes were half lidded in irritation and he stared at Deidara with impatience. "Just go or else−"

"Even if Hidan may think you're still evil−" As if on cue, the albino in front of Deidara started shouting out opinions that had to do with Sasori being a murderer. "−But that doesn't mean that we're going to hate you forever and let you face the person who broke the stairs, hm." Smiling, Deidara walked over to the redhead and grabbed his hand. "Come on, un,"

Now it was Sasori's turn to flush like an idiot. His cheeks were dusted with shade of pink and red while his ears were the same color as his hair. Without even waiting to get an answer, the blond dragged the redhead over to the group.

Hidan huffed when he saw his best friend hold hands with the 'evil' redhead. Noticing this, his tanned friend turned round and raised an eyebrow. "What are you jealous about?"

The jashinist turned his head round to look Kakuzu in the eye. "I still can't fucking believe we're trusting him again. He almost fucking killed Kisame and Zetsu for Jashin sake!"

Chuckling, Kakuzu avoided Hidan's gaze as he grinned evilly. "More like you're jealous that he has a boyfriend." He whispered quietly to himself.

However, the silver haired boy heard this and punched the tanned male's face. "I CAN GET A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ANYDAY!"

Kakuzu frowned at this; as selfish as it may be, he didn't want the boy to get anyone else as his lover. He was getting worried with this; thinking that if Sasori really** was** going to deceive them then he wouldn't get the chance to tell him. So he came to the conclusion that he should've told him sooner and that he was going to confess to him after*.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori opened the door, staring at below with a bored look as usual. The door lead to a stairway which was supposedly where the exit was. "We're here."

The Akatsuki stared at it for a while before exchanging looks; sweat dropping in the process. Tobi looked up at the redhead with fear. "A-are you sure that's the exit, Sasori-san? Tobi doesn't like dark places…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded. He started walking down the first eleven steps before turning around. "See? Nothings here to kill you." He also opened up his cloak to show that he hadn't have any weapons*. "And I'm not going to stab you in the back or murder you."

One by one, the children trailed down the steps and following the redhead out of the mansion. It had been quite silent during the trip. A very uncomfortable silence…

All was fine; what Sasori had told them didn't happen so far, until something touched the boy's shoulder who was at the back of the line. More precisely; something or someone touched Zetsu's shoulder.

The green plant scowled Konan who had been in front of him. "Konan, **get your hands off of me**!"

To Zetsu's surprise, Konan turned round with worried eyes. "I'm not touching you, Zetsu*."

Immediately, the plant boy froze, stopping in his tracks which also caused the others from moving further as well. Slowly, Zetsu rotated his head round to find out what was it.

In the dark, red crimson eyes with black patterns gleamed and a grin formed; showing off white teeth in the completely dark stairway which was really disturbing. "May I be told as to why you're walking away with _my_ puppet?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**O.O that last part…scared me o.e In the keys you'll find out one of the reasons and the other reason is because of the **_**mystery**_** man (lol…). **

**KEYS, OMIGOSH HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN IN BOTH OF MY STORIES HAVE I NOT PUT THESE HERE? **

**1. I really dunno how to explain it more; it's just at a point in a humorous anime when a person just acts so serious about something and then says something really unexpected that the sane/mature people just fall on the ground. If you don't get what I mean then I'm sorry ^^' My bro does say that I'm horrible at explaining but you can check out some animes that have humor in it :3**

**2. Did I just make Kakuzu sound uke? O.O Well sorry; I'm tired of the ukes having crushes on the semes -.- I wanna be original and not like the normal ppl ^^ You guys know me. But trust me for those KakuHida fans; Kakuzu will be a seme ;3 And for those HidaKaku fans then there you go ^w^**

**3. I'm sorry if I didn't mention Sasori having the Akatsuki cloak D: I did mention him being part of the Akatsuki but I don't recall him wearing the actual cloak I'm sorry if it confused you ;-; He was wearing it back when they all thought of him as a friend and had decided he was trustworthy enough to wear the official clothes ;3 and he kept it ever since ^^ **

**4. I'm warning you; THAT WAS NOT A PERVY SCENE FOR YOU GUYS TO DROOL OVER WITH! It was clearly stated as his shoulder and nothing more, there were no other perverted thoughts! If you guys aren't perverts and didn't think of it as that, then thank you ^^ It'll be good to know all of those who don't have a messed up mind XD**

**BAI AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ;3**


	24. Until the End, un

**Disclaimer: I don't own ;3**

**For some reason after what happened yesterday, I love storms XD I used to get scared whenever we had them at England as a kid but now it reminds me of lots of awesome things XD Yes I have a messed up mind :3 Don't mind me, I just love taking action more than just sitting around; painting nails and chatting about 'guys' ¬.¬ Girls are just so weird nowadays…**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER XD **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

WHAM!

Konan had used a random frying pan she had kept and whacked it around the older male's face*. With violence clear on her face, she repeatedly swung her weapon down hard onto the man; giving him lots of bruises, bloody places (such as bloody noses and a bloody mouth), black eyes and scratches.

"GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY FROM US!" The bluenette yelled, with every pause she had sent a big blow to him. Hidan turned round at the curse word being used and the others had widened eyes as they watched how fierce the female was.

With one last blow to his head, the figure get flung away from her and landed on the stairs. His motionless body laid there; bloody and beaten up on the floor.

Sighing, she turned round and threw the frying pan away; hitting the male's head once more just when he was about to get up. Smiling sweetly, she grabbed Pein's hand who flinched in fear and then ran down the stairs with him.

As much as he wanted to blush at the moment, he couldn't due to the blue haired girl's terrifying wrath from before. Hesitatingly, the rest of the group followed them; sweat dropping at the same time.

Outside was just a path that would lead them deep into the forest. Shifting his magenta eyes so that they would be facing the redhead, Hidan gave him a glare; signaling that it meant 'I'm-watching-you,-you-motherfucker'.

As usual, the redhead wasn't affected by it, causing the silver haired male to walk away from him.

Konan turned her head round as she spoke to Sasori; still clutching onto Pein's hand. "So who was that guy, Sasori?" She inquired with a worried look on her face.

"I guess you could just call him my boss. He's the one that we should look out for, he'd dismantle me if he manages to catch up with us."

She gave him a puzzled look. "'Dismantle?'"

He shook his head as he kept gazing into her eyes with a solemn expression. "I'll tell you later, what I need to tell you is important. If I don't get you guys home soon then Madara will turn you into puppets." Sasori explained as he crawled over a fallen tree that was in their path.

"You mean like dolls?" She asked; he face lit up as she gave out a small smile. "He's going to give us dolls? That'll be very nice of him!"

Twitching his eye, the redhead raised two hands in front of him and waved them back and forth as he looked at her with a worrying expression. "No! I said he'll turn you into puppets!"

"Oh…" Konan's gaze dropped to her feet in disappointment. Soon after, she looked back up at the redhead next to her. "But aren't puppets and dolls the same?"

Facepalming, Sasori sighed. "No. The kind of puppets he'll be turning you into is made of wood and are you aware that you're acting so casual about being a lifeless motionless object?"

Everyone stared at him with curious looks, all except for the weasel who was just being stoic as always. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he explained carefully. "By lifeless inanimate objects, it meant being without a spirit; meaning that you'll be dead. By motionless objects; I meant that you wouldn't be able to move and you'd just be a puppet."

"Doll."

A vein throbbed at the side of the redhead's forehead as he tried to keep himself from going insane. Hidan snickered after he had 'corrected' Sasori; knowing that it had irritated him even more.

"Let's just go find some shelter." With half lidded eyes, the boy walked ahead of the group; not wanting to talk with any of them anymore.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan stared into the fire as they grilled fish that they had caught at the beach nearby. Deidara was already having his dinner, Kisame had finished due to him liking fish (but not shark related food) Itachi was sleeping underneath a tree, Pein was still uneasy around the bluenette and Hidan was sitting down with Kakuzu; both of them eating the grilled fish.

Her amber eyes shifted their direction to the redhead who was lying on the tree's branch, the tree where the weasel was sleeping under*. Konan's eyes darted over to Zetsu and Tobi who were also napping nearby a bush; both of them huddled together. When she had obtained her food and had taken a bite into it, she decided to strike up a conversation. "What do you think that Sasori meant by 'dismantle'? Doesn't that mean to break apart pieces?"

The blond next to her looked up and shrugged. "I guess, un."

"Sounds weird if you fucking ask me." Hidan added; crossing his arms behind his head after he had finished eating.

Pointing a finger to her chin, she continued. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"It doesn't just mean to undo, it could also mean to demolish, as in; to destroy." Kakuzu pointed out; knowing more than them due to him being the eldest.

Taking some time to think about it, Konan pointed at the tanned boy. "You could be right about that!" Glancing at the moon, she smiled. "Well, it's getting late, we should get some sleep." Grabbing Pein's wrist, with the ginger haired boy crying on the inside, she grinned and left. "Good night!"

Exchanging glances, the others decided to shrug it off after. As usual; they all went away with their closest friend; Kisame with Itachi, Kakuzu with Hidan and of course Deidara would just walk up to the tree and look up; tracing out Sasori's silhouette with his sky blue eyes.

Huffing after he climbed the beech tree*, he crawled over to the redhead; blushing before deciding on sitting on his lap due to the lack of space. Smiling, the blond rested his head onto the crook of Sasori's neck as he stared at the peaceful face of the redheaded boy.

Sure the redhead might've been anti-social and was like a recluse in the past, and even after he helped them, but at least he was a little bit more open than before. Though just like what Hidan had said before, it was a bit funny how the redhead had mentioned the word back then.

**Doesn't that mean to break apart pieces?**

**I guess, un.**

**Sounds weird if you fucking ask me.**

**What do you think he meant by that?**

**It doesn't just mean to undo, it could also mean to demolish, as in; to destroy.**

The last definition sounded more likely that the redhead possibly meant the first time he had said it. Well a lot more decent. Though it still bugged him, the word was usually used for taking apart pieces of a built object and the second choice seemed unlikely for Sasori to use since he hadn't expected the boy to know too much about vocabulary.

All of the muddled up thoughts made the blond bomber's head ache so he just decided to go to sleep since his eyes were feeling heavy. Slowly closing his eyes, Deidara shifted closer to the boy next to him.

A few minutes after Deidara had fallen asleep, Sasori opened one of his eyes to make sure of it. Soon enough, the redhead found himself the only one awake; the kids below already resting in different places.

Gazing into the glowing white sphere up in the sky, the redhead was pondering about…some things. _It's just so weird how in one day of his childhood he tried killing me and then the next time we meet, he acts as if nothing happened*. Had he been struck by amnesia*?_ _Maybe not since back at the forest he had instantly recognized me. And why did I forgive him just like that? _All of these questions whirred inside Sasori's mind as he stared mindlessly into the silvery white orb in the air.

"Hmm?" He glanced down at the blond bomber.

A small smile was formed onto the younger's face as he murmured in his sleep. "Best…friends 'til the end…un."

He widened his eyes at those words before relaxing again. Smiling for the first time, the redhead drifted off to dreams as he held onto the blond.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Yes I know it's impossible for Sasori to sleep ._. Yes this chapter was cheesy XD Yes I will be adding different endings with the others in the next chapters since it shouldn't be always based on Sasori and Dei X3**

**1. I have no idea where the frying pan came from XD and poor Madara (Inside my head: FUCK YEAH! GO KONAN!) **

**2. Oh great another tree…lol XD I climbed a lot of trees in my childhood :3**

**3. You know :o on a website, it said that an average beech tree is 80ft high o.o and I used to think oaks were taller XD Oaks are actually around 60ft :3 Not sure if it's true but oh well XD**

**4. He still doesn't know that Dei didn't do it on purpose :D**

**5. Wondering why Sasori knows so much at the age of 8? o.o It's because Madara taught him all of these things XD idk why, he just did it so that he'd make sure he wouldn't have an untaught subordinate :3**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME ^^ HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER :D lol XD Yes there'll be more of the other pairings in the other chapters :3**


	25. Good Night Kiss

**Disclaimer: If I were Kishimoto Masashi, I wouldn't be here typing now would I? o.e I'd just sit down and draw it (cuz his drawing skillz ish awesome -w-)**

**Btw, Sasori may be a bit…anti-social and gruff while he's with them ^^' Soon he'll just settle down :D I mean come on ppl; Sasori **_**was**_** a doll who couldn't speak and had lost his friends due to thinking that they were trying to **_**kill**_** him then spent most of his life in a house on a mountain without anyone he could interact with besides Madara and had been turned into a puppet (just like in the manga and anime) without giving off much emotions. That should give you enough proof for why he should act like that :I Also; Itachi might be a little bit OOC here o.o**

**This is an important announcement :D …CUPCAKES! That is all.**

**Lol, let's continue now shall we? ^^ Btw this may be longer than the others ._.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Beads of sweat rolled down Pein's forehead as he was dragged around by the bluenette. That poor man back there…He felt as if the blue haired girl would whack him with her frying pan if he had said the wrong thing. What would he do if she were to knock him out cold? What would he do if she were to whack the others into unconsciousness…?

At the last thought, the ginger haired boy decided to take evasive action since he didn't want to see any of them injured.

Gulping, he slowly turned round to Konan after they had settled down behind a tree. "K-Konan?"

"Shh!" She silenced him with a finger to her lips; causing the boy to flinch in fear. "They're saying something and I can't hear anything with you making noise."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan groaned when the blue haired girl ran off with her 'boyfriend' into the forest. Standing up, he spoke to all of the remaining boys around the fire. "I'm going to fucking sleep."

"Yeah, it's about time we go to bed anyways." Kisame replied while grinning before he decided to stand up and walk over to the raven sleeping against the tree bark.

One by one, the boys had left the campfire only leaving the blond bomber by himself.

Kakuzu and Hidan decided to stop nearby some bushes and had laid down on the floor; getting ready to sleep. Luckily, there was some moss growing underneath them so it felt kind of like a mattress and a pillow. Though there was one thing that was missing…

"'Kuzu."

"What?"

"I'm fucking cold."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You could if you'd fucking try."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hug me, duh."

"Wh-what?" Kakuzu's cheeks were dusted with shades of pink as he stared at the silver haired male.

"What's so fucking wrong about hugging a guy, asshole?" Hidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That it's considered being gay." The tanned man answered with half lidded eyes. As much as he'd want to hug him - which was so unlike him – he just didn't think it'd be appropriate at the moment. Especially if there were two kids watching you in the dark*…

"Then that means I'm gay because I used to fucking hug Yoshi."

"That's different, now shut up and go to sleep."

Silence.

Soon enough, the older male heard the soft breathing noise of his partner beside him and the peaceful expression that played on the jashinist's face. Honestly, Kakuzu thought it was kind of cute how the albino slept at night and it was the only time that he could get some rest.

Closing his eyes, Kakuzu tried sleeping but had found it hard to. He just thought it was probably just the people who were just staring at him; watching his every move.

However, he sat up and stared at the loudmouthed jashinist beside him. Probably it was guilt? Yeah right, otherwise he'd just shake it off as usual when it came to Hidan; partly because he didn't want him to know about his secret.

He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at Hidan for a while before he noticed everyone had went to sleep. Touching Hidan's hand, his eyes widened when he realized how cold the silver haired male was.

Looking around, he noticed that they were gone*, so he quickly slipped out of his cloak and hesitated on placing it on Hidan before going back to sleep.

"Hey, 'Kuzu?"

Sighing in irritation, he glanced at the boy. "What?"

His cheek was suddenly met by Hidan's lips right after he had spoken. "Thanks." He heard the albino muttered; trying to make it inaudible but he had managed to hear it anyways.

Though, the fact that the silver haired male had thanked him didn't surprise him. It was the fact that the kiss was delivered _very_ close to his lip line.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame had been staring at the sleeping weasel for a while now and he was wondering how the heck did Itachi fall asleep so quickly? When they had been setting up the campfire, he had just eaten one of the fish and fell asleep right after.

Oh well, at least he had eaten _something_ since they hadn't had anything to eat in a while. He gazed at the stars in the night sky; not even noticing the weasel beside him was getting up.

"Hello, Kisame." Itachi spoke monotonously.

The shark boy had jumped when he heard him speaking. Turning round, he stared at the other with slightly widened eyes. "I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head as he stared back at him. "I was waiting for you to come. I was bored."

Kisame continued to gaze into Itachi's black orbs instead of making any further comments. _Wait. Then why couldn't he just stayed with us back at the campfire? _He thought to himself; looking a bit down since he was looking forward to talking to him. _Okay, it may have sounded like as if I'm clingy and that we would've had nothing really interesting to talk about but it still was a bummer that he left._

The weasel raised an eyebrow at his direction; his eyes shaking only a little in an emotion that Kisame had noticed but couldn't define. He waved a hand in front of his face while quietly shouting. "Kisame? Kisame, are you okay?"

With a surprised look, Kisame returned to reality and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah…uh…Itachi?"

Turning round when he was staring at the sky, the raven waited for the other to speak. "Yes?"

"Are you worried?"

What?

Itachi stared at him like as if Kisame had been going insane, a blush faintly forming on his cheeks. To hide the blush, he turned away from him while he tried chuckling. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, you're lying." Kisame grinned; chuckling when the other froze in place. "Wanna tell me why you're so uneasy?"

He faced the shark boy with his eyebrows tilting down and a flush was shown clear as day on his face. "I told you, Kisame, I'm not worried about anything. What in the world gave you the idea that I was in the first place?"

"Really? Because the look in your eyes before told me something different." The blue haired boy smirked with an eyebrow raised. When he received a surprised look from the other boy he chuckled once more. "Is it because of Madara?"

Itachi avoided meeting the other's gaze and just simply hid the lower part of his face behind the collar of his cloak. Muttering a silent 'yes' in the process.

Honestly, it made the shark boy a bit relieved that he had _some_ emotions. It was kind of awkward when he'd make a joke around the raven and the other wouldn't laugh along with him or around the other Akatsuki members.

"It's okay, I'll make sure he wouldn't come near you." Kisame reassured the smaller male. Mentally slapping himself for such a cheesy remark, he directed his eyes away from Itachi's and just stared at nothing important.

When he turned round, the raven looked like he was about to fall asleep but had heard him whispering something. "I'm not worried at all if he comes after me, I'm more worried about you*."

At that he had flushed.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**During the time the others were having dinner…**

"Zetsu-san, Tobi likes Zetsu-san!" Tobi said cheerfully in a quiet voice.

"**We know**…"

The masked male turned to the other boy with a questioning look.

"**What** is it, Tobi?"

"Does Zetsu-san love Tobi too?"

Flushing, the plant boy stared at him while he replied. "Tobi. Love is strong word…**You got that damn right**."

With big sweet eyes behind his mask, Tobi stared at him before nodding. "Yes. Tobi would like to know if Zetsu-san loves Tobi!"

Closing his eyes while sweat dropping, Zetsu patted him on the back. "Yes, Zetsu loves Tobi…**Pfft, more like 'love him a lot'**."

"Does this mean that Tobi could get a hug and a kiss from Zetsu?"

"…" Sighing, he proceeded on hugging the masked boy but left out the last action; leaving the other confused. He raised an eyebrow with irritation to try and insist Tobi on just dropping it but he ended up rolling his eyes and making a promise. "**Next time**."

As expected the boy looked quite disappointed at that and rolled on his other side and went to bed.

Honestly, Zetsu felt quite guilty for that and hesitated on removing part of Tobi's mask and then planting a kiss onto his cheek.

Tobi smiled.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Giggling, the bluenette watched Hidan kiss Kakuzu on the cheek and saw Kisame blushing _furiously_ at Itachi's last sentence. Luckily, they were close enough to hear what he had said and to understand what the conversation was about.

"Glad to know that they're finally getting closer to each other, don't you think so, Pein?" She said while turning round to her partner. She was confused when the other had just stared at her in slight fear. And she admitted she was a bit saddened by the action. "Pein, are you feeling alright?"

_Come on, stop getting freaked out by her. She may be older than you by a few hours but you should at least tell her how you feel._ He thought. An image of her whacking the man to death came into his mind after. _…Even if she could reject you…with a frying pan…_

Her eyes were full with concern when she still hadn't received a proper response from Pein. Sighing, she embraced him before walking over to the clearing. "Night, Pein."

Suddenly, the orange haired male returned from his thoughts and reached an arm out for her. "Wait!"

Turning round, she furrowed her eyebrows in anxiousness. "What?"

Sweating furiously, he hesitated at his next move. "Uh...H-how about a…good night k-kiss?" If Konan had her frying pan with her, he would ask her to smack him in the face for asking an inappropriate request.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the male with a stoic look upon her face. She held a hand onto the side of his cheek and planted a sweet yet quick peck on his cheek.

Quickly, Pein returned the kiss on the lips; a flush clear on his face.

A look of surprise was found on the bluenette's before she deciding on kissing back.

Pein pulled back and dashed for a place to sleep in the bushes. "GOOD NIGHT!" He squeaked.

With that, she smiled warmly before joining him; watching the back of the supposedly sleeping figure of Pein. She gave him a hug as she squealed in delight. "Aww, thanks Pein! I loved it."

When she had let go and had fallen asleep, the orange haired male flushed; both being happy and scared. _Was that just to taunt me before she'll kill me in the morning or did she actually mean it?_ Thought the small boy.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay, everyone gets kissed here. You wanna know why? Because I'm just awesome like that. Lol jk XD**

**Honestly, I don't know how to describe to you how I am right now. One side of me is ashamed of the cheesy parts, one side of me is happy that I got most of the pairings, one side of me is angry that I didn't get Zetsu and Tobi's as sweet as the others and another side of me is just like 'WHY THE HECK DID IT TAKE YOU A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS?' That is all. XD**

**KEYS, MAN, BECAUSE THEY'RE AWESOME!**

**1. Yes, that's Pein and Konan XD Not good at hiding are they? Anyway, yeah…They only stayed behind to watch the 'yaoi goodness' erm, I mean the romantic scenes XD**

**2. Yet again; Pein and Konan X3 They changed positions so they wouldn't be noticed and that they could see both of the KisaIta and KakuHida scenes ^^ (And some of the SasoDei one ewe)**

**3. Cheesy. 'Nuff said.**


	26. Wilted Flowers Shines Rays Of Beauty

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy ._. thus; I don't own ^^**

**Tomorrow I'll be going to the cinemas to see Ice Age 4 (long time childhood fav movie XD) so I'll update Mirrored a lot earlier than the usual time ;3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Pein sat there, on the armchair; clutching desperately onto the arm rests of the furniture. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and rolled all the way down to his chin, his legs were shaky as his eyes darted from different directions to another.

Everyone had noticed his uneasiness and they had no idea how to calm down their leader or why he had been acting so jumpy. Konan and Tobi were deeply worried about him due to their nice nature.

He had been trying to avoid the bluenette's gaze ever since they had woken up in the morning to when they were travelling to Sasori's house up to that exact moment. When she had the back of her head facing to him - she was talking to Itachi who sat on a table behind the couch – he finally laid his purple eyes on her. _What is she going to __**do**__ as punishment? I just stole Konan's possibly first kiss even though she likes someone else! _Pein sighed before returning to his thoughts._ Might as well get prepared for it and act more mature._

Turning round, he stared at the door to the garden where some of the members had left. Then he rotated his head round to the staircase, where Deidara and Sasori had left them to go upstairs. _What are they doing anyway?_

As if on cue, the said blond and redhead walked down the steps; a rose intertwined in Sasori's fingers. "Okay, un. That's it, all we have to do now is to get Tobi."

Hidan stared at the red flower, then at Sasori, then at Deidara before returning his stare at the flower again. "Why the hell did you put that fucking rose upstairs anyways? A few days after we fucking came, Konan said that you had put roses on Sasori's desk, why the fuck is that?"

All of the kids in the room slightly widened their eyes when Konan started giggling and had winked at the blond. As expected, Deidara just sweat dropped and went back to staring at the silver haired male. "I just did it because−"

"**YOU OWE ME THREE FUCKING YEARS OF GROWING AND TAKING CARE OF THAT PLANT**!" White Zetsu coughed after his opposite side had finished shouting. Rolling his eye, since they share a body, he corrected himself. "**You owe **_**us**_."

Everyone stared at them like as if they were crazy. Finally, Itachi spoke up. "We've only been here for a few days." The weasel informed them.

"I stored it in a scroll." Zetsu replied; holding up a scroll after searching in his cloak. It was odd, yes, but it was actually true. Even if the plant could've died when he had plucked it off of where it originally was.

"Like I was saying, un. I just did it because Tobi wanted us to show him how to make leis and we just needed some flowers because he wouldn't stop bugging us, hm." The blond explained to them. "So have any of you seen the idiot?"

Pein stared at the door leading to the garden. "He should be outside, I think he said he was going to the greenhouse." He told him but stretched his eyes wide when Zetsu rushed to the door and swung it open.

"**NO FUCKING WAY ARE WE LETTING ANYONE ELSE DESTROY OUR PLANTS**! TOBI!" shouted the green haired boy with comically widened eyes.

Deidara and Sasori followed his trail; sweat dropping when they saw Tobi being chased by the plant boy. Soon, the masked boy ran inside the house and rushed up the stairs with the two artists following as well.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Slamming the door close, Tobi panted; trying to catch his breath before barricading the door with drawers. He ran over to Sasori's desk and opened a draw that was placed above where the person's lap should've been.

With a sniffle, the masked boy picked up his lei in dismay. The flowers were rotten and a few of the petals had fallen off. The whole things smelt horrible and didn't look beautiful at all.

The images that Tobi had imagines in his mind when he began making the flower necklace shattered into pieces since he couldn't picture it as something…_lovely_ anymore.

Exchanging glances, Sasori and Deidara shared the same expression. Sympathy.

Even though they didn't really like the immature child very much, due to his clinginess and his happy perception of things around him, even the ones that weren't something to be happy about, but seeing him like this made them a bit sorry for him.

"We could go make another lei, Tobi, un." Deidara suggested; trying to brighten up the mood.

Unfortunately, it hadn't worked since he was still upset about it. He just turned round to face them with teary eyes behind his mask. "There isn't much time left! We're being followed and most of the unique flowers that grew around here have all been picked because of…because of this." He stared at the necklace once more before sighing and setting it down onto the desk.

Sasori walked over to him with his lei with a raised eyebrow. "You could have mine, you know. It's just a stupid necklace." He had noticed the blond in the background was trying to shut him up before he could've said his last sentence but it was already too late. He had made things worse.

The happy-go-lucky boy had started crying furiously; for once being the opposite of his personality. Pulling Sasori's collar, Deidara dragged him out of the room before closing the door gently.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sighing, the blond made his way down the stairs; passing and ignoring Zetsu who stood behind the doorway. Sasori just stared at the plant boy before mouthing the words 'go cheer him up'.

When the artists had left the stairs to enter the living room, Zetsu turned round to the door before placing his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned it round and poked his head through the gap in the doorway.

Finally he noticed Tobi on the desk with his head buried in his arms on the slightly slanted wooden furniture. He made his way over to the motionless figure with a considerate look.

"Tobi?"

The little boy squeaked out an 'eek!' sound in response of the voice and had jumped; startled by the appearance of Zetsu.

"**Why the fu**−why are you crying?" His white self cut in before his other side could've said some inappropriate words to just upset the boy even more.

Tobi glanced down at the lei that rested in his left fist before looking away. "Well…Um, it was supposed to be for you bu−"

Before the masked boy could've said anything more, Zetsu picked up the creased and fragile lei from his palms and inspected it. He looked back up at the boy with a solemn look, causing the other to freeze in place with widened eyes.

Soon, he replaced his expression with a _much_ brighter one. "I love it!"

Tobi jumped up from where he sat in shock. "Really?"

"Of course." One side of Zetsu smiled warmly while Black Zetsu avoided looking Tobi in the eyes but a faint blush had been sprayed on his cheeks.

Tobi pounced onto the older male and hugged him tightly; squealing with delight. Gasping, he took the lei and placed it around Zetsu's neck. "Let's go show everyone, Zetsu-san!"

Which is why they had ended up skipping around the household right before they were ready to leave; looking like a bunch of insane people with one of them wearing a rotten flower necklace around his neck.

_It's not how beautiful you look, it's about how you are on the inside. You could be a drop dead gorgeous person but could also have a cold and dark heart without a good reason why people should be your friends anyway. Especially for those that love you_.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**I'm being honest here; I don't know why I'm not thinking that this chapter was cheesy o.o Well, it's the one chapter that I'm happy about that has ZetTobi (or any pairing) and isn't cheesy XD IT WAS SO CUTE X3**

**And yes, that last thing is true ._. Like the flower; it could be ugly but it's not at all bad. It's about what it's being used for XD It just makes more sense on a person and not on the flower .w. I'll explain; **

**The flowers were unique and beautiful before it wilted right? Well, just because it's rotten doesn't mean that it's horrible XD It's still pretty considering that it was going to be used as a gift for someone special ;w; If you don't get it then pm me XD**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME XD**


	27. Candy and Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own T^T**

**Yh sorry that this came out a little late ^^' I blame my mom, she made me eat fish eAe I hate fish btw . Well the fish that SHE cooks ¬.¬ It tasted like as if someone rolled in mud, then rolled in the sewers, then touched dung and then died. Don't ask why my bff calls me a cat o.o maybe it's just because I haven't tasted any other type of fish…**

**I listened to: **

**Discord Remix from Eurobeat Brony, **

**Trick and Treat (lol considering that this story **_**came**_** from that song), **

**Love is war (Why so much Vocaloid songs? Lol, both Miku's and Rin and Len's versions. Yes I love the twins/lovers/mirror images)**

**Spinning Song (YET ANOTHER VOCALOID SONG ;3) **

**and Melt (Rin and Len's version . Vocaloid crazy now lol)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the sight before him with Deidara beside him; his eyes widened. Konan had been chasing the orange haired boy around like a fangirl with the other kid screaming like as if there was a dragon chasing him so he could eat him.

Then there was Hidan and Kakuzu fighting, as usual, but they were breaking the furniture during their brawl with Kisame chuckling; placing an arm around Itachi's shoulders who just blushed in response.

"What the heck is happening, un?" Deidara whispered when he leaned over to the redhead.

Sasori glanced over to the blond but didn't respond. He walked over to the unusually flustered weasel and tapped his shoulder. Itachi whipped his head round and relaxed. "What is it?" He asked.

"Is there a reason why Konan is trying to glomp Pein and why is Hidan and Kakuzu fighting again?" The redhead inquired with lack of emotion; pointing to the pairs that were toppling furniture over and messing up everything.

"Well…" Itachi scratched the back of his head in deep thought of how he could've possibly put it into words.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"**I fucking told you that Deidara didn't fucking love that asshole!" The silver haired boy out of the group spoke once they were sure that the others were out of hearing range. **

**Konan glared at him. "Why did you bring **_**that**_** up? And just because the rose was for Tobi doesn't mean that those two aren't close." She gave a creepy smile and her nose bled when she was in lost in her thoughts*. **

**Rolling his eyes, Hidan stared at Kakuzu who was smirking. "What the fuck are you looking at?"**

"**Just at an idiot who's **_**still**_** jealous that one of us has someone special." Even though Kakuzu knew what happened last time, it was still amusing to see the albino get frustrated whenever he brought it up.**

**He hadn't expected him to throw his fist right into his face right after though. Holding his left cheek, he scowled at the jashinist. He pounced at the silver haired male; successfully making Hidan fall to the ground. **

**Hidan kicked the tanned boy off of him and tried punching him once more but it was blocked and he winced in pain when the other had directed a blow to his torso. While holding his stomach, he growled at Kakuzu before trying to kick the masked boy by his head.**

**Kakuzu had been thrown a few paces from where he had stood. He glared at Hidan before shooting up from where he laid; ready to land another blow or kick to the other. **

**While they had been fighting and been toppling over some furniture, Pein glanced down at Konan beside him; beads of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. "Um…Konan…"**

**She turned round when she was addressed; giving a questioning look with a smile. "Yes?"**

_**Damnit, why does she have to look so cute! She's **_**killing **_**me with her constant torture! I have to tell her…**_** He thought frantically. "K-Konan, about last night and that…certain event, I'm just−*"**

**Immediately, the bluenette's eyes widened but she kept her smile. She embraced the boy while she replied. "Oh, Pein, I **_**loved**_** it! You're so sweet~!" She squealed.**

**Pein screamed and shoved her away and started running away; heading for the garden door. However, the blue haired girl blocked his way with an anxious look across her face. "Pein! Is there something wrong?"**

**His eyes stretched wide as he skidded into a halt, he screeched once more as he turned round on his heel; looking for an escape route but no matter where he went the bluenette would follow. **

**Kisame was laughing his ass off at the things that were happening at the moment. He wrapped his arm around Itachi who flinched at the touch. "They'll never change, eh, Itachi?"**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori stared at the raven with a raised brow before backing away when he received no response when he gently slapped Itachi after gently patting his face. Zetsu and Tobi were walking down the stairs with one of them having a rotten lei around their neck. Soon, the pair were skipping around the living room; looking like complete hippies.

He glanced at the blond. "Everyone's acting so weird lately…" His eyes returned back to looking bored as he made way to the kitchen. "I'm going to have a snack…probably candy or something."

Instantly, Pein, Hidan and Tobi's head snapped to his direction with their faces lit up*. "CANDY?" All of them ran over to the kitchen, with one of them skipping, while squealing; 'WEEEEEEEE~!" in the process.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Everyone was in the kitchen; some of them with cookies or chocolate in their hands and with others unwrapping some candy. Pein turned to Sasori with an anxious look. "Shouldn't we be heading out by now? Madara could be anywhere near this area right now."

Sasori waved off the idea. "Who cares? Of all of the years spending some time with him, I've come to know him to be _very_ slow. Even if he catches us, he wouldn't have any puppet materials or weapons around to kill us with or to turn us into puppets." Everyone except the redhead sweat dropped. In their minds each of them were thinking '_He (fucking) forgot about the weapons he had in the basement, (un)…_'.

When Pein had left the room to get ready to leave, Konan immediately hugged Sasori. "Sasori! Pein _kissed_ me! He loves me, he loves me!" She squealed in delight.

The redhead glanced at the bluenette with a raised brow. "I thought I told you to wait until you were older. And that's a major jump in a relationship, are you sure that you want to be doing that _right_ now?"

She pulled away from the embrace, looking a bit uncertain. "Well..um…maybe?" She gave out a nervous smile while closing her eyes.

Kakuzu turned round to the silver haired male beside him. "Speaking of relationships, why the hell would you want a girlfriend? I thought you said that the fangirls at school were annoying."

Hidan looked at the other with slightly widened eyes. "Uh…I never said that I was going to fucking date _those_ girls*." At this, the tanned boy raised a brow. "What? Who fucking said that I could look for others." His brow rose even more; making the silver haired male sigh irritably. "Whatever, I'm going to fucking get ready."

The jashinist left his side and opened the door; making his way to the living room to help the ginger haired boy pack anything necessary. Konan leaned forward into Kakuzu's face with the tanned boy glaring at the bluenette with annoyance.

"You two would be a great couple*." She whispered in his ear with her eyes widened creepily.

Kakuzu shoved the girl off with his face flushed. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He shouted before grumbling while walking to the living room.

Deidara stared at the door before glancing at Zetsu's lei. "What's with the lei?"

The plant boy quickly held the necklace in a protective way. "It's **fucking** special!"

He huffed before grabbing Tobi's hand and dragged him to the living room with the others trailing behind; deciding that it was probably better to just stop talking about love.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Madara panted where he sat. He was sitting on a branch of a tree in the front of Sasori's house. It was hard to keep up with them up a _mountain_ while keeping himself hidden since they wouldn't stop throwing boulders at him*!

He smirked when he heard Sasori speak. "Okay, it shouldn't be a long way to the cave now. Then I could drop you off there, once you're outside, I want you guys to run away from here and just stay in…wherever you guys live." One of them corrected him "Orphanage". Another spoke up. "It's actually an orphanage and a daycare.".

_Seems like they'll be heading to the cave, and a daycare they say? It'll be nice meeting my childhood home again_. He thought to himself.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**YAY! :D SEEING ITACHI SO FLUSHED MAKES ME GO 'SQUEE' X3 And I hardly use him in this story XD**

**KEEYYS MAN, BECAUSE WE ALL NEED KEYS TO UNLOCK DOORS! Epic poem right? Lol jk**

**1. Konan be a yaoi fangirl? Lol jk, she's NOT thinking about hardcore yaoi o.o just them shirtless and stuff like that, she's just a kid XD yet she's thinking these types of thoughts o.o weird right? Lol **

**2. Aww, Pein was trying to say sorry XD Sadly though, the PeinKonan pairing right now is one-sided D: I SHALL MAKE IT CANON - in this story - SOON! So no worries**

**3. I always thought Hidan and Pein would be a sweet tooth if they were kids o3o If you think differently then oh well lol XD If you think about it, it's kinda cute :3**

**4. Excuses, excuses Hidan XD lol, yes those were excuses just to make himself seem normal. He just doesn't want the others to know about him being gay at the moment :3**

**5. She's getting suspicious now :O Lol XD Konan in my mind is like the expert of romance owo Don't ask me why o.o**

**6. I'm wondering if I should make this as a filler chapter sometime XD Should it even be a chapter? ;3 Tell me and let me know X3 If not then it's okay XD I'll just make the next chapter be about them going to the cave :D**

**SO MUCH KEEYYYSSS! I LOVE MAKING KEYS FOR SOME REASON LOL XD**

**BAI GUYS :D *throws a smoke bomb at the floor and could be seen running away after the smoke clears and jumps off a cliff after* lol**


	28. Purple Blood

**Disclaimer: :3 I'm too poor to own Naruto XD But I am learning how to use chopsticks :D Don't judge me -.- I'm part Chinese remember? NOT a weeaboo. **

**OMG I'M SICK AGAIN? WHAT THE HECK D: I may have not explained in my past author's note that I was sick one time, but I really was in the past during writing Mirrored and possible Lifeless Doll ^^' Can't be bothered to look into the chapter's author's notes… mehhh heaadd….it hurts T^T Just saying; that if I don't update any chapters; then you know the reason why. **

**I'm just going to stop right there…continuing ;-; **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

They walked down the mountain in silence. They had walked to the cave in silence. Frankly, it was rather uncomfortable for Itachi, who had always been the one out of the group to be less talkative.

He knew it was because of a creepy man following them and that they might get turned into 'puppets' if they didn't hurry back home. It was probably because of what had happened back at the house. Since Pein was uncharacteristically shy around Konan, Hidan was either pissed off or uneasy around Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi were just…smiling. Then there was Sasori being anti-social again; not speaking to others.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The time came when they had arrived at the cave but no one moved from where they had stood. Maybe it was because of a person blocking their way at the entrance?

Sasori glared into the mouth of the cave. He knew who it was, it was pretty obvious when he saw the glowing red eyes and the dark blue hair in the shadows. "What do you want."

"I still have control over you, Sasori. You and I both know that and it would be a shame to leave your friends behind." Madara replied; smirking at the same time.

"Don't care." The redhead answered back nonchalantly, making the others stare at him like as if he were crazy. Deidara had already figured out that he was lying due to the bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. Luckily for him, he wasn't as emotionless as Itachi so he was able to figure out his emotions and uneasiness.

His grin grew wider at that, Madara raised a brow while he walked up to the group and picked up Hidan by the collar of his cloak. "Would you mind if I killed _this_ one?"

With rage, the silver haired male growled. "Put me the fuck down, asshole!" Madara just merely ignored the boy and awaited the redhead's answer.

As expected, Deidara watched as Sasori flinched at his question. The redhead began more and more fed up with the navy haired man, "I already made enough puppets for you now just leave me alone!" Sasori shouted as he clenched his teeth together.

Throughout their conversation, the crimson eyed man had kept up a calm façade. With a smirk, he threw Hidan without a care if the boy would end up getting hurt. Luckily, Kakuzu had caught the boy in his arms; falling backwards when Hidan had landed onto him.

Honestly, it was making Konan feel a bit uneasy that he was walking closer and closer to them so she decided to hold onto Pein's arm with the boy blushing in reaction to the touch. Since they were so far away from where Madara had stood, it felt like forever until he had ran full speed ahead.

Sasori didn't even have time to move, Madara had drew out his sword and stabbed it straight into his chest.

The Akatsuki widened their eyes and with their mouths gaped open; staring at the redhead who clutched the wounded area in pain. When Madara had slipped his sword out of the boy, all of them ran up to Sasori; wanting to know where the gash was so that Kakuzu could stitch it up.

Most of them were expecting blood to seep out and drip to the floor but they gasped when they saw _purple_ liquid stain his clothes. Kakuzu turned round to look at Madara's weapon to make sure that they weren't seeing things.

Sure enough, Sasori's blood was supposed to be that specific color. The tanned boy glared at the man before turning round to the boy. What was worrying him was that his body temperature was already cold.

It seemed that the redhead was refusing the others from tending to the wound, his brown eyes slowly directed over to where Madara had been standing and widened his eyes in realization. He slapped away Konan's hand, causing Pein to scowl at him, and tried running over to the blue haired man, only to trip over and land with his face to the floor.

With one last smirk, Madara took out a scroll from his sash and vanished into the darkness; a small explosion was heard when he disappeared and smoke was all that was left.

Konan and Kakuzu had helped Sasori to his feet; insisting that they should look at his wound. "Sasori, please! We're just trying to help." The bluenette pleaded, reaching for his the top of his cloak. She paused; her eyes and her hand shook as she stared at the motionless body*.

With worry, she gazed at Kakuzu who examined for a while before unbuttoning his cloak. Immediately, his eyes stretched wide as he looked over the boy. "I-impossible…" The tanned male stuttered out.

The rest of the group had gathered round them and were equally shocked as the two as they continued to stare at Sasori's body.

There was no skin that covered his muscles and a cable was wrapped around on the inside of his torso. He was as hollow as a tree and was as hard as wood.

Kakuzu looked up at the ginger haired boy with a solemn look plastered to his face. "We have to go back to the house for supplies."

He snapped out of his shock and then nodded, wrapping one of Sasori's arm around his neck as the masked boy on the other side took hold of his other arm.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**It had been a few days ever since the weird incident had happened and only Kakuzu, Deidara and Konan remembered. Itachi had no idea what they had been talking about when he was told about the loss of the doll. **

**He laid in bed as he stared at the ceiling in deep thought; trying to get some events from yesterday so that he may remember what had happened. Neither he nor Deidara were asleep since the weasel was thinking about the day before and the blond had been thinking about the lost toy. **

**Honestly, it made Deidara feel a bit silly for 'missing' the doll like as if it were alive. Most of the times whenever he sees strange things, he blames it on his left eye due to its odd way of sight. However, back when his doll was ripped to shreds, he could've sworn he had seen a redheaded boy after the man had left.**

**Both of them snapped out of their thoughts when they heard something scratch against the window. They exchanged glances before walking up to the window; opening it and turning their heads to and fro in search of where the noise had come from. **

**It was raining outside while there was a storm going on so they thought it was a bit weird for a person to be out in the rain and if they had experienced storms as often, then they would've thought it would've been dangerous for someone to be in the woods since lightning could destroy trees.**

**Nothing was there at first, until they had stared into the bushes. Ruffled red hair was poking out of the bushes? That was odd.**

**Blood seeped out from the bushes, causing the blond to widen his eyes. Itachi slammed the window down before turning round to face the bomber.**

**He smiled warmly and closed his eyes. "Must be a cat and a squirrel." The raven walked back to his bed and pulled the covers over above his chest but beneath his chin.**

**Deidara stared at the rise and fall of Itachi's body before turning back to the window. Now there was even more blood on the grassy floor and the figure probably left.**

**He wasn't sure that a squirrel could have **_**that**_** much blood.**

**With weariness, he yawned and made his way over to his bed and laid there before finally closing his eyes. He failed to notice what the 'figure' had left on the outside walls of the orphanage. **

**It was written in red liquid and was rather jagged possibly due to the writer being in a rush. **

'**I'M COMING FOR YOU'**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**I'm guessing you guys probably hate me for leaving it off with a flashback :D lol, sorry ^^ I rarely have these but I'm getting less and less motivated o.o in other words; writer's block might be coming D: That would probably explain the reason for the fillers in my other story, Mirrored ^^' Or is it because of me being sick? D: idk nowadays ;-; I feel more comfortable on dA XD cuz I have limitless supply of ideas for art ;w; Okay maybe just LOADS and not limitless XD**

**1. OMG, I KILED SASORI :O lol jk XD NO, I did NOT :3 Just because it has motionless in it doesn't mean that he's dead :D Or is he? :o Okay consider me a horrible secret keeper ;w; **

**Only one key…Wow I must be really sick o.o I blame it on my illness and my possibly 'upcoming' writer's block XD Weird how when writer's block comes at me, it takes time to actually happen o.o Now I'm just rambling…**

**Byeeeee peoopplleee…Yep, I'm totally sick -.-'**


	29. Escape Attempts

**Disclaimer: I think we get it…**

**FINALLY, I GOT OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK, SICKNESS AND I JUST SNUCK AWAY FROM BEING GROUNDED XD Well…I just snuck out of my room and got my laptop and started writing XD**

**Oh yeah…I have some disappointing news; I might have to update later than my usual two-day update (dunno wut u call it lol ^^') Same for Mirrored ._. UNTIL THEN :D **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sasori's brown eyes shot open and immediately sat up from where he had laid.**

**Quickly, he analyzed his surroundings while a confused look was plastered onto his face, only one question running through his mind. **_**Where the hell am I?**_

**Suddenly, he remembered what had happened the last time he had woken up. He slid his feet to the side of the bed and stood up; heading towards the wardrobe. **

**Unfortunately, he was a lot smaller than the closet, as well as being shorter than his friends also, so he had to **_**climb**_** just to reach his cloak*. Swiftly, he slipped into the Akatsuki cloak and opened the window.**

**Silently, he stood on the windowsill and was just about to leave the household. The redhead started when the door to his room clammed open; causing some things to fall. Due to the strong force, he had almost lost his balanced but had luckily caught hold of the ledge. **

**Meanwhile, a basketball that Sasori had been given by Hidan for some unknown reason (possibly as a sign of 'friendship'?) had rolled onto the bed he was tucked in previously. **

**Deidara and Hidan had entered the room, both of them arguing at each other **_**loudly **_**as they made their way to the bed. **

"**Look, Hidan; why the hell would Sasori-no-danna be working for Madara if he had tried to **_**kill**_** him back there, un?" The blond yelled, a vein throbbing at the side of his head and his eye twitching due to stress of having to put up with his best friend.**

**With a groan, the silver haired boy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms; his eyes half lidded. "There you go again with the fucking 'danna' thing, you do know that fucking means 'husband' in Japanese?" Hidan replied back while he shook his head. "All I'm just saying is that, **_**that**_** kid is fucking evil! Don't you remember the story he told us?" He pointed at the supposed body of Sasori in the blankets.**

**Deidara fixed the covers of the bed; pulling it slightly over the basketball before glaring at the albino. "I don't care if he did that in the past, un." His sky blue eyes directed over to the bed; an unsure and anxious expression was clear on his face. "People could…change, hm."**

**At that, Hidan gave out a small smile as he walked up to the blond. He stood beside him as he placed his arm on Deidara's shoulder while staring at the bed. "Don't fucking worry. He could change, but at the meantime just be careful around him." He closed his eyes as he gave a warm grin and patted the basketball. "He's not that bad but I still fucking say that he's evil for killing all those people." **

**Outside, Sasori sweat dropped when they hadn't even noticed that the figure was just a ball used for sports. Oh how he would never understand how they could be so oblivious to their surroundings. He just hoped that not all of the other people in the world were like that.**

**Both of them turned their backs to the bed and made their way to the door. "Now let's fucking give the basketball guy a break and join the others in the living room." They laughed merrily at the suggestion as they were about to open the door.**

**Suddenly, they stopped moving as one of them held onto the k nob of the door. Their eyes were widened along with a frown to piece together an expression of realization. Turning round, they stared at the single bed that contained a sports ball in it. **

**The redhead sweat dropped as he quietly climbed down to the grassy floor. **_**They must've finally realized…I should probably go now.**_** He thought to himself as he made a run for it down the mountain.**

"**OH MY (FUCKING) GOD (UN)."**

**A little bit later, Hidan facepalmed when he had just said the word 'God' instead of Jashin. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

_**A few hours in the past…**_

"**Bandages."**

"**Bandages."**

**Quickly, he wrapped the material around the heart container before saying out the next command.**

"**Screws."**

"**Screws."**

**He outstretched his hand as a sign for wanting something. "Hammer."**

"**Here."  
**

**A hammer was handed to the boy before numerous banging was heard throughout the house. The group exchanged looks before staring back at the heart and the blood.**

"**Screwdriver."**

**When he was given a screwdriver, he took out the screws that he had just placed into the object and set the tiny bolts aside. **

"**Candy."**

**Hidan scowled at him. "Do you even fucking know what you're doing? Did Kakuzu even put you in charge? Because I find it fucking hard to believe."**

**The masked boy turned round and held up a finger. "Who was given medical training ever since they were four years old?" **

"**First of all, Kakuzu was the only one who had been learning about first aid when he was just **_**three**_** without a teacher, even if it's still quite far-fetched. Then there's the fact that you're using building tools on a heart." Itachi informed the immature boy.**

**At that moment, Tobi had given up and hung his head; staring at the floor. "Well then, Tobi hadn't gotten permission from Kakuzu-san. He just wanted to help."**

**Said tanned boy had entered the room with an identical object to the one on the table that was covered in purple blood. "I found the−" **

**His eyes darted over to the group then to the heart, then at the motionless puppet body in the bed. Shaking his head, he just walked over to the bed. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore now. Hidan, go clean up the table." **

"**What the fuck, Kakuzu! It's all his fault!" The jashinist complained, pointing at Tobi. Sighing, he left the room without even waiting for a retort from the older male. **

**Still a bit surprised at the sudden obedience of the silver haired boy, Kakuzu directed his attention to the body as he shoved the object he was holding into the gaping hole. **

**Everyone gathered round the bed in a circle with Tobi leaning in the most. There was jerk before Sasori had raised his head up. **

**He twitched his eyes at the closeness between him and the masked boy. With a glare, he shoved the boy off the bed. "What the heck is wrong with you?"**

**Instantly, Tobi jumped up from where he had fallen and pulled the other into a tight embrace. "Yay! Sasori-san is back! Tobi missed Sasori-san~" He squealed as tears streamed down his face. Behind him, Zetsu tensed a bit at the action and the statement.**

**Kakuzu eyed the redhead with a questioning look. "Mind telling us why you're made out of wood?"**

**The boy sighed before answering to the older male's question. "I should probably start from the beginning. After I was turned into a different form with something that you refer to as 'flesh', Madara had been teaching me everything that I needed to know. A few months had passed since then when he had taken me to the mansion that we were in." Sasori explained, pausing before continuing. He was trying to put it into words. "I wasn't really sure what happened during my time there but all I knew was that I was turned into a puppet. Madara had told me that one day that he was going to go back to an orphanage and use−" He opened the closet next to him without even turning his head or changing expressions. A number of puppets fell out of the cupboard; each of them clattering creepily. As expected, the rest of the kids had jumped back in surprise and brief fear.**

"−**these for revenge." He continued. "By that, I mean revenge as in killing people in the orphanage." **

**Their eyes widened when they had listened to the story, especially at the end. "...Apparently, I was the one who made these puppets. I was blinded by rage at the time and didn't know any better. I'm sorry if If I caused any trouble..." He finished explaining. However, he was about to say more but nothing came out of his mouth. He closed it then looked at the blanket sheets with an unreadable expression on his face.**

**With lack of emotion, he pushed Tobi away from him before jumping off the bed as he spoke. "I'm going back*." He said as he walked over to the door. **

**Hidan had entered the room after he had finished putting away the tools that Tobi used for his game called 'Doctor' and joined the group. "Is that all you fucking say after we had to carry you back here and then had fucking got you another heart container for you to live? And who ever made you leader?" The silver haired boy inquired irritably; observing how the boy wasn't as grateful as he should've been. "You're such an asshole because now we have to fucking climb back DOWN the mountain and head to the cave which would take yet ANOTHER four fucking hours to get there."**

**The bluenette next to him nodded her head in agreement then looked back at the redhead. "Yeah, Sasori! Well, I partly disagree some of Hidan's points but you should take us! Besides, we knew Kaori and Yoshiro ever since…"**

**The redhead turned round with a raised brow. "I never said that you guys could come." He replied bitterly before leaving the room.**

"**Oh wait, Tobi was−!" Tobi had once again, sprung up from where he laying on the bed and reached out an arm out as the sound of the front door closing was heard. Before he could've finished, there was a thud heard from outside the house and a person shouting in shock.**

…

**It turned out that the masked boy had been building a trap for Madara in case he decided coming back to finish the job. The trap wasn't that bad but it was could've been seen from afar since Tobi had just used sticks from the tree nearby to cover it.**

**Deidara sweat dropped when he hauled the puppet out of the hole then glared at Tobi who helped pull him and Sasori out*. **

**As usual, the immature boy was oblivious to this and walked inside the house; dragging Sasori behind him. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay, I wanted to make this a lot longer but I thought that adding the next part would just be like going onto the next chapter DX Again; I'M SORRY D: I really hadn't expected to be grounded ._. for nothing…long story short; got blamed for doing something that I DIDN'T do ¬.¬**

**1. LOL! I actually lol'd at that when writing. Poor Sasori ;-; - ;w; XD**

**2. Sasori may seem a bit more like a robot since he's a puppet...so yh...**

**3. YUS THE LOVE TRIANGLE GUYS! Well not really since I don't support TobiDei...lol, rivals for Dei even tho Tobi has Zetsu...Oh yh I'm making this story about-Oh you'll know soon enough! X3 **

**BAI SEE YA NEXT TIME ^^**


	30. Battle For Vengeance of My Wasted Life

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kishimoto? :P No? You haven't met me in real life? Exactly. XD Besides, I wouldn't be here; typing up stories for Naruto o.o I would be moving onto the next episodes. X3**

**Woaaahhh been like, 3 weeks since I updated any or my stories o.o sorry man DX I've been doing homework ever since and this is how my eyes are: . e.e O.o and I haven't been able to get myself organized because I was too busy typing the rest of this. SORRY BROS! D: btw, homestuck and hetalia and awesome o.o OTPs: SasoDei Giripan and GamTav/PB&J lol don't worry; I got more hetero pairings than yaois XD (I only ship yaoi if I can totally see them together.) btw…is it weird how my patron troll is Aradia and my moon sign is Feferi (meaning they both LOVE Sollux) yet I love Gamzee? **

**Anyway; MOVING ON :D (cuz everyone hates me talking in Author's Notes)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the one who blocked the light from the moon stood Madara Uchiha. His eyes blazing a crimson color in the dark shadows of the orphanage and he clenched his teeth together. Analyzing, he motioned his eyes around the room in search for anything that moved in the darkness.

He moved over to the bottom of the stairs before staring up into the darkness that the steps would lead him to. Madara trudged his feet onto the steps; making his way to the upper level of the orphanage.

A small redheaded boy hid behind the doors to the household, a look of determination crossed his face as he quietly followed the dark haired man's footsteps. His chocolate brown eyes never averting away from Madara's path. Sasori placed his hand onto the railings of the stairs before a hand quickly shot out and took hold of his shoulder.

Turning round, he widened his eyes when he saw Deidara clenching the fabric of cloak on his shoulder. Without daring to make a sound, he stepped off of the stairs and mouthed out the words "What are you doing here?"

"Sasori-no-danna, I don't think it's a good idea to just run away right after we gave you a new heart container, un. You could get killed again, hm!" The blond boy whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows as he finished off what he was going to say. "I don't want you to die again…"

Just listening to him made Sasori feel even sadder and guilty which was starting to freak him out. Ever since he had received his new heart container, he was acting stranger than before when he met Deidara. Perhaps he was just imagining it is what the redheaded puppet would've been saying to himself over and over but he couldn't shake the feelings off.

Shaking his head, he replied. "Look, I can't just let Madara do this. I'm the one who made those puppets and I have a score to settle with that monster for taking away my life. " He answered back at Deidara, almost growling when he mentioned the last sentence.

"Could we at least come too?" a familiar voice spoke up from the shadows. A figure stepped into the light where the two artists could see. It was none other than Konan and behind her Deidara could've seen Pein and the others. An anxious look was as plain as day on her face as she spoke while a hand hesitated to rub her back in comfort from Pein*.

Just then, a splatter was heard from the upper levels of the building while they widened their eyes in surprise and realization. Itachi turned his attention to the stairs when he heard footsteps. He squinted his eyes to see better due to his horrible sight condition. Crimson liquid dripped onto the steps of the stairs as a figure made his way down to the ground floor. A solemn look was plastered onto his face as he stared at the children at the foot of the stairs.

He smirked as he twitched a few of his fingers before a puppet was maneuvered over beside him. Sasori glared at his former master and stared at the puppet's blade that was already covered in dry blood and red liquid was splattered all over the puppet's wooden build. Slowly, Sasori motioned his hand to his kunai pouch for a weapon to fight with.

Normally, he would fight with his puppets but since his opponent had sealed all of his fighting puppets away in a scroll for him to use, the redhead was unable to fight with the jutsus he was developing during his training back at his house.

Madara was the first to make an attack as he had ordered the artificial being to lunge forward with a spinning blade aimed at his target.

Unfortunately, the attack was evaded by the small eighty year old before he quickly took out a kunai and stabbed the puppet's right wooden shoulder; preventing it from ability to use the blades. He jumped forward with the sharp weapon held in front of him horizontally.

When Konan had noticed Madara unsheathing his one of his swords from the sash across his shoulders, she quickly surrounded Sasori with paper to block the attack from the other.

The bluenette quickly ran up the stairs and jumped in front of the redhead as origami shuriken was thrown at the older male.

Surprised, he jumped back; attempting to dodge the attack but unsuccessfully only evaded a few of them. Growling, he swung his sword at the small blue haired kunoichi.

She was flung across the room as Pein was preparing to catch her before she would land. Fortunately, her whole body turned into paper as paper-like wings grew from her back; causing her to float above the ground.

It surprised her more than her orange haired friend as she had not even knew she could've done it in the first place. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard the clangs of swords being heard in the background.

Turning around, she and Pein saw Kisame and Madara battling out with their respective swords. As the both of them headed into the fight, Konan begun to notice the rest was in the battle and Kisame's sword bandages was laying on the floor. Apparently, she couldn't find the black haired weasel anywhere.

Red eyes glowed in the dark as the battle raged on, a sharp kunai glinting in the shadows; light reflecting from the moonlight had found its way shining its light at Madara's eyes; catching his attention*.

He stared into the darkness before noticing the red crimson eyes. The dark haired man readied his sword for anything that his opponent would throw at him.

A flock of ravens flew around a space in front of him and formed a small figure. At first, Itachi just stood there with emotionless eyes but quickly charged to his opponent with a kunai entangled between his fingers.

With a smirk, Madara struck down his sword against the sharp weapon; not to attack but to block it. "Nice try but I think you should well know that I know a genjutsu when I see one."

As usual, Itachi had shown apathy towards the other before jumping away from the man. He winced but kept in the pain when he received mental damage from casting the jutsu although he kept the jutsu casted upon Madara.

Itachi slightly smiled then undid the genjutsu a few seconds later; confusing the other.

Kakuzu and Kisame had caught Madara by surprise as they had charged up at the man from behind; a sword and detached arms readied.

The raven stayed at his place as Tobi, Zetsu and Hidan ran past him with their weapons.

Irritated, the older male had quickly pushed them away with punches, kicks and kneeing them in the stomach.

What he hadn't expected was a clay bird to fly right by and explode only in a matter of seconds. He hadn't had time to get off of the floor when he was greeted a large disc full of paper sheets.

With quick thinking, he barrel rolled to the side and swung out his sword in front of him and charged at the two attackers; Konan and Deidara.

An orange haired boy had brought forth his arm at the man; deflecting the blade from his hands.

Despite losing his weapon, he had a smirk plastered on his face as he moved his fingers. Pein began to notice the blue chakra **still** connected to the puppet.

At first, the ginger haired leader had been relieved that he remembered the redhead had jammed a kunai in one of the shoulders of the puppet.

However, the puppet had got up from the floor; clacking and clattering its jaws in a slightly disturbing way. With a shakily and jittery movement, it dashed over to the group; unsheathed a long and sharp weapon from its left arm.

Madara quickly took out a scroll from the sack around his waist and unrolled it; summoning yet another puppet from it. With a giant smoke cloud, the summoning had jumped out of the clouds; startling the surprise attackers; Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Konan hurriedly casted upon many paper sheets around herself, Deidara and Pein; giving them time to prepare for an attack on the attacking puppet.

They heard many blows to the paper defense wall but it stopped and everything was dead silent. The background battle cries from Kisame's little brawl with the other puppet had become muffled to them.

Slowly and hesitatingly, the blue haired girl undid her jutsu with slightly widened eyes. Numerous blue chakra strings were attached on the puppet, half of them leading to Madara and the other leading to the small redheaded boy.

Smiling, she formed yet another paper disc jutsu, which was called Paper Chakram while the other two boys were already heading for Madara to aid Zetsu and Tobi in their battle.

If there ever was one important thing that crossed her mind at the moment it was knowing that it was to be a long battle and they'd probably would need more chakra to pull it off. It was time to put their new developed jutsus to the test.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Whew o.o Longest. Battle. Chapter. Ever. Or did I miss any chapters from my stories? XD please inform me if I have :3**

**I don't know if I enjoyed typing up the battle e.e I dunno, did I seem to write 'quickly', 'swung', didn't describe what they were ****all**** doing in detail and had said that they dodged too much? O.o **

**But of course Madara would know a genjutsu ;3 He's in the Uchiha clan for goodness sake! XD**

**KEYS!**

**1. Pein is one of the best shy guy :3 in my opinion XD**

**2. If I didn't explain this very well then here; when you point an object that reflects light then you have the ability to move the light anywhere, including one's eyes :D Yes, I have done this many times in the past for just fun and self-humor ewe Try it with a knife, some shiny hair accessories or a mirror XD**

**Hope I didn't upset you guys for waiting this long for THIS chapter D:**


End file.
